me and POM crew
by MacTyson
Summary: ini fanfic pertama gua, para penguin datang dan masuk dalam kehidupan gua, please R&R . the story is end
1. Chapter 1

Ini fanfiction pertama gua, jadi maaf kalau ada beberapa typo

disclaimer: penguins of madagascar bukan milik saya,tapi milik nickleodeon dan dream work

-++++++++++++++-

**CHAPTER 1**

anda tidak perlu tau nama saya, tapi saya lebih suka untuk dipanggil "mac" , **17-april-2010** , hari itu adalah hari yang saya tunggu, karena hari itu adalah hari dimana gak harus sekolah dan tidak ada PR yang ditambahin guru

hari minggu memang identik dengan bersantai, jalan-jalan, dan berkeliaran seperti akan-akan sudah bebas se-penuh nya

hari itu, saya hanya berjalanan ke tempat-tempat yang tidak menentu, sampai pada siang nya, sudah berlama-lama keliling kota, saya pun pergi ke rumah makan "fast food" untuk makan siang, tapi kenapa ya gua gak ngajak temen aja tadi? Pasti lebih seru kalau aja temen, saat selesai lunch, gua langsung bergegas ke toilet rumah makan itu.

tapi ada yang aneh? Gak wajar amat toilet ginian bisa sepi begini..

Gua pun Cuma cuci tangan di toilet itu, tapi saya mendengar suara dari balik pintu kamar mandi untuk buang air besar yang ada di belakang gua

saya nyoba-nyoba nguping untuk tau apa yang dibicarakan

"operasi kita berhasil, tim" dari balik pintu itu

"apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" suara lain yang terdengar lebih lugu dari balik pintu

"kita pertama harus mencari tempat sembunyi baru sebelum kita melanjutkan operasi lain kita" itu suara yang pertama tadi

aku pun penasaran siapa yang ada di dalam, apalagi seperti nya, pintu itu tidak dikunci, hanya ditutup rapat saja

aku pun dengan sigap membuka pintu itu.. GUBRAKK! Tapi saat ku lihat, hanya terlihat seorang yang tergeletak pingsan disana 

Aku terpucat pasih, mengira kalau yang melakukan itu adalah "HANTU",.. aku pun langsung menuju pintu keluar..

tapi saat aku telah mendekati pintu itu, sesuatu langsung merangsang kepala ku..

aku langsung berpikir…. "oke,.. hantu itu tidak ada, dan walaupun ada, **hantu apa yang punya operasi khusus seperti itu?**"

setelah memikirkan itu, aku pun langsung ingin mengecek sekali lagi dibalik pintu itu, aku mendekati pintu, dan aku pun langsung terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat di balik pintu itu sebenar nya..

Coba tebak apa yang ada dibalik pintu itu sebenarnya?

T.B.C

-+++++++++++++++-

maaf kalau tokoh-tokoh utama yang sesungguhnya belum dimunculin di chapter pertama, akan gua munculin tokoh-tokoh utama nya di chapter selanjut nya

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

saat kubuka pintu itu, aku terkejut saat melihat nya, ternyata orang yang pingsan itu kayak nya diserang orang gerombolan…. **BURUNG** tapi gak punya sayap, eh tunggu..mereka **PENGUIN**

rada bingung dan berpikir "apa gua gak salah lihat ya?" dan aku pun berkata " apa-apaan nya ter…" perkataan ku langsung terpotong karena mereka secara tiba-tiba memukulku dari belakang, kepalaku langsung pusing luar biasa.. dan rasa nya sangat ingin menutup mata ini, akhir nya aku pun terjatuh pingsan..

***beberapa menit kemudian**

aku terbangun secara perlahan dan aku pun mendengar sedikit suara sambil aku mencoba untuk bangun  
>salah satu dari mereka itu berkata "dia seperti nya bukan orang jahat,<strong>skipper"<strong>

penguin yang terlihat paling berpengalaman itu pun menjawab "jangan pernah terlalu terpaku dengan perasaan lugu mu itu,**private!**" "**kowalski,** pilihan!"

penguin yang tertinggi dari semua nya menjawab "heeemmm..secara fisik, mungkin kata **private** benar juga, mungkin orang ini bukan orang jahat"

penguinyang dipanggil **skipper** itu pun menjawab "kau juga kowalski, kau seperti nya juga hanya mengikutin perasaan mu.. oke **rico** coba kau cek orang ini!"

yang dipanggil **rico** itu pun mondar mandir melototi gua dan sesudah itu menggeleng kepala nya kepada yang dipanggil **skipper** itu

"oke...oke.. seperti nya aku kalah suara disini, untuk sementara akan ku bebas kan orang ini" kata si skipper itu 

Para Penguin itu pun langsung ingin pergi

pada saat itu juga,,aku pun mulai tersadar dari tidur ku yang tadi dan langsung berkata "hey tunggu! Kalian ini penguin bukan? Bagaiman kalian bisa kesini?"

yang bernama private itu pun bertanya kepada skipper "skippah, hanya perasaan ku saja atau orang ini mengerti dengan apa yang kita lakukan dan katakan?"

tapi kowalski pun menjawab "tidak mungkin, secara ilmiah itu tidak dapat dijelaskan kalau ada manusia yang bisa mengerti dengan yang kita katakan"

skipper pun membalas "kowalski benar, tidak mungkin orang ini mengerti kita"

private pun membalas "ok, mari kita coba!"

penguin terpendek itu pun bertanya pada ku "hhmmm..hai... ..baiklah, apa kau mengerti dengan yang kami katakan tadi?"

aku secara singkat menjawab "tentu, suara kalian sangat jelas terdengar!"

para 3 penguin dibelakang private pun terkejut spontan.. "lihat! Benar apa yang kukata bukan!" private berkata kepada tim nya

skipper pun langsung meminta bantuan rico untuk mengeluarkan palu dan lompat kearah ku!

aku pun langsung takut dan berkata " hey hey! Tunggu, apa-apaan kau ini?"

skipper menjawab "kau ini jangan-jangan mata mata yang sedang mengincar kami?"

aku secara spontan menjawab "mata mata? Aku pun tidak mengerti dan tidak tau apa yang sedang kalian ingin lakukan?"

private pun menegur skipper "skippah! Hentikan! Mungkin dia bisa membantu kita!"

skipper pun menurunkan palu nya dan berkata "oke, kali ini aku lepaskan kau, tapi aku akan mengawasi mu!"

T.B.C

-+++++++++++++-


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

private mendekati ku dan berkata "maafkan skippah, dia memang suka begitu"

aku : " tidak apa apa, aku bisa menerima nya"

private menmbalas "aku tau kau itu bukan mata mata seperti yang dikatakan skippah"

Skipper pun langsung memanggil private "private, kita harus pergi.. kita harus melanjutkan operasi kita"

aku yang baru saja bertemu mereka menegur mereka " hey.. jadi kita harus berpissah dalam waktu sesingkat ini?, dan memang nya kalian mau apa sekarang?"

skipper menjawab "perpisahan memang menyedihkan, tapi kau harus menerima nya.. dank au tak perlu tau apa yang ingin kami lakukan"

private dengan lugu langsung ceplos "kami akan mencari tempat peristirahatan dulu untuk awal nya"

skipper pun melototi private, private merasa bingung dan bertanya "kenapa? Dia itu bertanya baik baik bukan?"

aku memberikan penawaran ke mereka "peristirahatan? Kau bisa tinggal dirumah ku untuk sementara waktu?"

private menjawab "ide bagus" tapi skipper menjawab "NEGATIF"

private bertanya "kenapa? Daripada kita pusing-pusing nyari tempat"

Kowalski pun melanjutkan "benar juga skipper, daripada kita makan waktu untuk cari tempat, mungkin lebih baik kita bisa menginap ke rumah nya"… rico pun mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat 2 rekan nya

skipper dengan pasrah menjawab "baiklah…kalian menang, kita akan ke rumah orang ini"

aku pun berkata "bagus! Tapi aku harus merahasiakan keberadaan kalian untuk jaga-jaga, dan mungkin aku perlu sesuatu untuk menutupi kalian dan keluar dari sini"

Tiba2 orang yang pingsan di kamar mandi itu bangun dan berkata "hey! Kau penguin tadi! Aku akan meng…." Omongan itu terpotong lagi dan dipukul lagi oleh rico dari belakang yang membuat nya pingsan lagi

Kowalski mendekati orang itu dan mengambil ransel nya "hey! Apa ini bisa digunakan?"

"great job Kowalski, kita bisa menggunakan ransel itu untuk menutupi kalian" jawab ku

"hey.. bagaimana kau tau nama ku? " Kowalski bertanya

skipper pun langsung memandang dengan tajam aku yang ditanya..

"ayolah.. tadi saat aku ingin bangun, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian"

"owh…. " singkat Kowalski menjawab

"oh ya.. kalau boleh tau, nama mu siapa?" Tanya dengan lugu

"ok.. panggil saja aku "mac" itu nama panggilan kesukaan ku" aku jawab

"okelah, _mac_" sapa private dengan lu

mereka pun masuk ke ransel itu dan aku pun keluar dari toilet itu..

T.B.C

maaf kalau banyakan dialog daripada direksi.. Karena itu memang ciri khas gua 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

aku pun pulang dengan ransel hasil maling ku yang isi nya para teman baru gua, para penguins

semua pun tampak nya berjalan lancer sampai ke kamar, mereka pun keluar dari ransel hasil "maling" tadi

"oke.. kalian boleh apapun sesuka kalian disini" kata gua

"KaBBoom?" kata rico sambil mengeluarkan dynamite nya dari perut nya

"oke..kecuali itu" jawab gua menolak mentah-mentah permintaan rico, emang nya kamar gua medan perang apa? 

"oouuuhh" balas rico sambil memasukan kembali dynamite nya..

"pokok nya kalian boleh melakukan apa saja kecuali merusak tempat ini! Bisa diterima?"

"hhmm..ok, dengan senang hati" jawab private

aku sedikit berpikir betapa gila nya untuk membawa penguin, apalagi yang ginian ke kamar gua, tapi gak apalah.. pengalaman doank hahahaha

tapi aku juga sempat berpikir, bagaimana bisa mereka bisa sampai ke rumah makan itu? Aku pun bertanya kepada skipper "hmm.. skipper, bagaimana kau bisa kesini..maksud ku bisa ke negara ini"

"terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan sekarang.. mungkin lain kali,prajurit" jawab skipper dengan sedikit raut wajah yang lesu dan sedih

"baiklah.. tapi kapan?" Tanya gua lagi

"sudah kubilang nanti ya nanti, kau mengerti?" jawab skipper sambil marah

gua kejut total saat liat skipper marah segitu nya.. jadi takut untuk nanya lagi

"ouuhh..maaf atas tadi, prajurit… ini sedikit sulit untuk dikatakan" jawab skipper

"oke.. tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti skipper" jawab gua

"terima kasih, prajurit" kata skipper sambil senyum kecil nya

Kowalski,private dan rico hanya melototi pembicaraan kami.. dan seperti nya mereka juga sulit untuk menjelaskan nya, seperti nya memang masalah berat.. tapi.. yang lewatkan saja dulu, tunggu saja mereka sampai tiba waktu nya untuk menjelaskan

**malam pun tiba**

"oke.. kalian akan tidur dimana?" aku bertanya

"kami bisa tidur dimana pun kami mau" jawab skipper..

***beberapa detik kemud****ian**

"oke... kami tidur disini" jawab skipper sambil menunjuk kasur ku

"tapi itu kasur ku?" jawab ku yang menolak akan pilihan skipper

"ayo lah… hargai lah tamu, kau tau?" skipper nge-les gua

"baiklah.. aku mengalah, aku akan tidur di lantai saja" aku mengalah

"selamat tidur_ prajurit?_" salam skipper

***pada saat tidur**

Walau tidur.. seperti nya Kowalski,private dan rico selalu patuh pada perintah atasan nya,,

"berbalik, parjurit" perintah skipper dalam ridur nya

dalam seketika, para anak buah nya langsung ikut berbaring mengikuti atasan nya..

aku yang hanya tertawa dan kagum akan kekompakan tim mereka berpikir "seperti nya nih penguin sudah melebihi manusia, dunia memang terbalik, para bawahan sekarang aja terkadang masih melawan atasan nya.. seperti.. saya dan murid lain nya yang terkadang sering melawan perintah guru atau pun perintah orang tua sendiri, tapi Kowalski,private dan rico begitu patuh akan perintah skipper,.."

oke saat nya tidur beneran dah.. ngapain liat orang tidur kwkwkwkwk

***besokan hari nya**

lagi-lagi saat nya sekolah.. aku pun menyusun buku dan menggunakan seragam untuk ke sekolah

"hei..kau mau kemana?" Tanya private

"oke.. aku harus ke sekolah dulu" jawab ku

"apa itu sekolah?" Tanya Kowalski

"kau tau.. tempat para manusia untuk belajar tentang beberapa hal seperti sains,sosial dll"

"hmmmm,,,,, kedengaran keren.. boleh kami ikut.. tolong" harap kowalski dengan sangat berharap

dalam pikiran ku aku berpikir "sudah kutebak ini akan terjadi" sambil melihat kowalski yang kelihatan ngiler dengan yang namanya "_sekolah" _

T.B.C

-+++++++++++++-

maaf ya kalau gua ngakhiri chapter nya bukan pada saat yang tepat, dan maaf jika dalam 1 chapter agak rada-rada kependekan cerita nya, habis nya gua gak pengen banyak makan kata dalam 1 chapter, gua ngusahain biar kebuat sesingkat-singkat nya

**balasan review  
><strong>**  
>private2kowalski : thanks udah baca dan review.. maaf kalau cerita nya rada2 aneh + gak masuk akal gitu, tapi gua saking fans nya sama nih penguin, jadi gua membuat-buat cerita sendiri dan masukin skipper DKK didalam nya wkkwkwkwkw<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**para penguin aplagi Kowalski memaksa gua untuk mengajak mereka ke sekolah gua**

**aku:** sekolah ku melarang hewan peliharaan masuk ke dalam sekola  
><strong>private:<strong> tapi kami bukan peliharaan mu, malah kita baru ketemu  
><strong>aku:<strong> hmmm.. maksud ku.. sekolah ku dilarang untuk membawa hewan liar un….. (dipotong kowalski)  
><strong>Kowalski: <strong>(memotong omongan gua) tapi kami bukan hewan liar,kau tau  
><strong>aku:<strong> begini saja.. sekolah ku melarang membawa PENGUIN, bisa dimengerti?  
><strong>skipper:<strong> roger… kalau begitu kami bisa melakukan penyamaran bukan?  
><strong>aku: <strong>tetap saja tidak boleh, teman-teman!  
><strong>rico: <strong>KaBbOOom? (sambil mengeluarkan dynamite)  
><strong>aku:<strong> apa maksud mu dengan mengeluarkan dynamite itu?  
><strong>skipper: <strong>ide bagus rico… begini saja "mac", ajak kami atau kamar ini akan…  
><strong>rico: KABOOOM (<strong>menyambung perkataan skipper**)**

Secara seketika gua gak mampu ngapa-apain lagi.. gua pasrah dan berkata "baiklah.. kalian menang.. dengan syarat, tetap lah untuk berada di tas ku dan jangan keluar sembarangan"

Kowalski dengan semangat "oke,pak! Saya siap"

dari seluruh penguin… Kowalski yang seperti nya paling semangat, maklum tuh..nama nya juga si genius

*** di sekolah**

pelajaran fisika.. memang sih salah satu pelajaran favorit gua, tapi kalau soal nya sesusah ini, langsung hilang rasa senang nya,  
>dari tas gua terdengar suara Kowalski "hey hey.. biar aku lihat.. seperti nya kau perlu bantuan"<p>

gua memang lagi gak tau lagi mau tulis apa.. jadi gua pasrahin aja ke kowalski, gua masukin buku gua kedalem tas yang isi nya para penguins

dalam hitungan detik, kowalski langsung kasih balik tuh buku gua, gua secara spontan ngucap "bagaimana kau tau?"

"science!" jawab singkat dari kowalski..

gua mah juga tau nih "science" tapi bagaimana dia bisa tau cara jawab nya

Terserah dah, yang penting selesai dan kumpul..

***beberapa jam kemudian**

Buku yang dikumpulkan tadi dikembalikan oleh guru fisika tadi..

yang lucu nya, itu jawaban Kowalski bisa bner semua, aku pun langsung mengatakan kepada Kowalski "Kowalski, kau memang genius.. kau memang berguna pada saat begini"

Kowalski menjawab "okelah.. itu lah keahlianku"

aku bertanya "menjawab soal science maksud mu?"

Kowalski menjawab "bukan, tapi menghitung angka dalam jumlah berapa pun"

skipper dari dalam tas bergumam "oke.. sekolah itu menyebalkan.. hanya melototi guru yang menulis sebuah papan untuk berjam-jam, ini membuat ku lelah"

"kau tidak pernah mau mengerti science,skipper…" kowalski menolak pernyataan skipper

"rico.. bantal" skipper memerintah rico

"" rico mengeluarkan bantal untuk skipper dan dia

"dasar…setidak nya private memihak ku" kata Kowalski

tapi saat dilihat, private ternyata sudah tidur duluan dengan nyenyap

"okey… mungkin hanya aku dan kamu yang bisa serius disini" kata Kowalski sambil mengarah kepada ku

Tiba-tiba lonceng pun berbunyi

"hey bunyi apa itu? Dan kita akan kemana?" Tanya Kowalski yang tiba-tiba terlihat berkeringat

"itu bunyi lonceng pulang, pelajaran telah selesai, saat nya kembali kerumah" jawab gua

"APA? Pulang? Tidak bisakah untuk beberapa jam lagi" protes Kowalski

"ahhh.. akhir nya pulang.. saat yang ditunggu tunggu daritadi" kata skipper yang tiba-tiba langsung bangun dari tidur nya

"setidak nya ada hari lain untuk datang kesini lagi" jawab gua

"maksud mu ini bukan untuk terakhir kali? Ouw.. sial" jawab skipper

"wooohhhoooo! Tak sabar untuk menanti lagi,baby!"jawab Kowalski dengan semangat

hhehehemmm para penguin memang punya karateristik tersendiri, skipper dengan ketegasan nya, kowalski dengan kecerdasa nya, rico dengan kelengkapan nya dalam senjata, dan private dengan keluguan nya, walaupun begitu, mereka malah bisa bersatu dengan perbedaan yang dimiliki mereka..

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

***kebesokan hari nya**

skipper yang kemarin telah ngerasain betapa membosankan yang nama nya "sekolah" (bagi dia) itu rasa nya lesu untuk ikut untuk kedua kali nya, beda dengan Kowalski yang begitu terlihat semangat dengan yang dia alami kemari dan ingin mencoba nya lagi untuk kali ini.

"haruskah kita datang lagi ke tempat itu?" Tanya skipper

"kalau aku sih harus, tapi kalau kau gak mau ikut ya terserah" jawab gua

"aku ikut! " jwab Kowalski dengan semangat

"tapi aku tidak" lanjut skipper

"ayolah skipper, kau ingat ikrar kita untuk **jangan pernah berenang sendiri** (jangan pernah pisah maksud nya mungkin) " kata Kowalski kepada skipper

"tapi aku tidak bersemangat untuk berada disana lagi" jawab skipper

"biasa kan lah dirimu, seperti yang sering kau katakan" kata Kowalski

"apa kau mulai berani untuk melawan komando mu?" tanya skipper dengan raut wajah marah

"bukan begitu skipper, tapi kau sendiri yang membuat kata-kata itu, dan ini pun juga karena ada kemauan mu,bukan?" Tanya kowalski

melihat debat mulut mereka, daripada makin panjang.. gua katakan aja "hey..hey.. jangan biarkan masalah kecil jadi membesar gini, gan!.. "

"masalah kecil?" jawab skipper dan kowalski yang tiba langsung merenung pada saat kukatakan kata itu

"mengapa kalian begitu?" Tanya gua saat melihat wajah mereka yang begitu

"kami bisa kesini juga hanya karena masalah kecil" jawab skipper

"dan juga karena salah ku, skippah" lanjut private

"tidak, itu salah ku yang telah menyalah gunakan kemampuan mu" lanjut skipper

"ini juga salah ku yang telah memberi pilihan itu" lanjut Kowalski pula

rico kayak gak ikut main "salah-salahan", atau memang dia gak ikut salah?

aku yang malah bingung kenapa malah main salah-salahan ini bertanya ke mereka "tunggu, kenapa kalian malah salahin diri sendiri?, memang nya apa yang terjadi?"

skipper yang masih merenung menjawab "hmm..oke mungkin saat nya untuk menceritakan nya"

"jadi kau siap?" gua nanya balik

"oke, seperti nya begitu, akan tetapi maaf saja kalau cerita ini agak membingungkan" jawab skipper

"tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti" jawab gua

gua ambil kursi yang deket meja komputer dan mendekati skipper untuk mendengar kan cerita nya

"sesungguh nya cerita nya begini….."

T.B.C

hahahaha maaf berhenti tiba-tiba, biar yang baca makin penasaran doank kwkwkwkwkw

**balasan preview**

**private2kowalski: ya.. itu review-an gua, itu waktu gua belum ada akun fanfiction, fanfic kamu lanjutin juga dunk, gua juga mau baca fanfic kamu**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"sesungguh nya cerita nya begini…" skipper pun bercerita

***FLASH BACK =======================**

Penguin seperti biasa, menghibur para penonton pada pagi – sore hari, tapi pada saat itu seperti nya para pengunjung sedikit bosan pada pertunjukan skipper DKK, sampe-sampe private yang paling imut pun gak bisa mengutik hati para penonton, pertunjukan mereka ke penonton itu berpengaruh pada penghasilan ikan yang bisa mereka dapat

karena pengunjung tidak terlalu terhibur pada pertunjukan mereka, hingga akhir nya mereka hanya mendapat sedikit ikan.

saat nya tutup, para hewan bebas untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka mau pada malam hari, karena tidak ada penjagaan dari alice dan tidak ada pengunjung yang bisa hadir kesana pada malam hari

"Kowalski, status report?" Tanya skipper ke Kowalski

"kita akhir-akhir mendapat penurunan dengan kesenangan para pengunjung, seperti nya pengunjung sudah mulai bosan dengan kita"

"tidak mungkin, kita adalah hewan yang paling popular dari seluruh hewan di kebun binatan ini, ekor cincin pun bukan tandingan kita" bantah skipper

"tapi bukti nya skipper, ikan yang kita dapatkan semakin menurun, dan pengunjung kita semakin sedikit" Kowalski membalas pernyataan skipper

"seperti nya kita harus membuat pertunjukan yang 3x lipat lebih menarik dari sebelum nya" kata skipper sambil memegang segelas kopi dengan ikan favorit nya

"sesungguh nya kita memiliki senjata rahasia yang 100x lipat lebih hebat, skipper" jawab Kowalski

dalam seketika Kowalski,skipper dan rico memandang private

private pun bertanya "mengapa kalian memandang ku seperti itu?"

"kau masih ingat dengan…. "EMERGENCY"? " Tanya skipper ke private

"emergency? Skippah, bukan nya kau berjanji untuk tidak menyuruh ku memakai itu lagi?" Tanya private yang serta merta juga tidak setuju dengan pendapat skipper itu

"ayolah private… kau lah yang paling manis disini, jurus emergency mu adalah satu-satu nya harapan biar kita bisa mendapat kembali banyak ikan" kata skipper

"benar private, emergency itu terbukti dapat menghibur para pengunjung, dan hanya kau yang dapat melakukan itu" lanjut Kowalski

"tapi aku tidak mau melakukan itu lagi, atau kita bisa mendapat masalah lagi" bantah private

skipper mendadak memegangi private dan menatap tajam private pun berkata "dengar kan,prajurit…. Ini hanya untuk terakhir kali"

private gugup karena pandangan tajam skipper yang seolah-olah telah menghipnotis nya, private pun berkata "okelah skippah, ini kulakukan hanya untuk tim kita"

"bagus private, tapi apakah kau masih ingat cara melakukan nya?" Tanya Kowalski

"hmmmmm,,, aku tidak ingat, Kowalski" jawab private

"oke begini saja, kita mulai melatih nya pada besok malam, dapat diterima?" Tanya skipper

"roger skippah" kata private

"pertama.. kita perlu istirahat semalaman sebelum kita melakukan latihan nya nanti malam" kata skipper

"oke, prajurit... (sambil menekan tombol yang ada disamping nya) waktu nya tidur" perintah skipper

para tim yang lain pun langsung ke tempat tidur masing-masing beserta skipper yang juga masuk kedalam tempat tidur nya

"sistem tidur, jam 22.00 , dimulai,... ini serius" suara komputer terdengar sambil mematikan lampu dan juga menutup pintu-pintu yang ada 

***DI SISI LAIN**

"apa? Sistem zoo online dibuka lagi? Jadi maksud mu, aku harus memasang kamera lagi disemua habitat di kebun binatang agar dapat ditonton secara online?" tanya alice yang sedang ditelpon diretur utama kebun binatang

"tapi aku tidak mau lagi aku menjadi bahan tertawaan para penonton di internet" kata alice di telpon

...

"baiklah, aku akan memasang nya kembali malam ini..." kata alice yang seperti nya pasrah untuk mengikuti perintah direktur utama kebun binatang itu

alice menutup telpon nya dan mulai memasang camera tersembunyi di seluruh habitat para hewan, termasuk juga habitat penguin

"ini lucu.. memang nya orang akan begitu senang untuk melihat binatang di internet, maksud ku, memang nya ada aktivitas para hewan yang begitu menarik untuk dilihat.. palingan juga berkeliling tempat dan makan" keluh alice sambil memasang kamera di habitat hewan

*** pukul 23.12**

pemasangan kamera di seluruh habitat telah selesai, tugas alice pun selesai, dia pun langsung meranjak ingin tidur di rumah nya yang hanya bersebelahan dengan kebun binatang itu

pemasangan kamera ini benar-benar tidak diketahui oleh seluruh hewan dikebun binatang, begitu juga para penguin yang biasa sangat sensitive dengan hal sekecil apapun, tapi kali ini dia tidak merasakan apa-apa, mungkin karena lapar, tidur mereka malah jadi lebih nyenyak dari sebelum nya

T.B.C

p.s: emergency itu pernah diceritakan di episode "cute astrophe", nih jurus memang cukup beresiko bagi gua, bisa dilihat saja di itu episode

di chapter selanjut nya... agak susah dijelasin, jadi kemungkinan bisa bikin gak ngerti, tapi gua usahain biar bisa dimengerti, dan ini chapter kayak nya bikin bingung juga ya? Wkwkkwwk  
>dan satu lagi, umur gua 14 tahun, jadi jangan kepikir umur gua dah 17 keatas gan..<p>

thanks for read this chapter, REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjut nya" Tanya gua ke skipper

tapi yang lanjutin bukan skipper tapi private.. "jadi sesudah itu…"

***FLASH BACK ========================**

Pagi telah tiba kembali, skipper DKK awal nya ingin mencoba pertunjukan biasa mereka, belum ingin mencoba emergency, apalagi private lupa cara melakukan nya..

pengunjung masih saja terlihat bosan, dan beberapa juga langsung ninggalin lokasi

"tebakan ku memang benar, skipper.. mereka memang seperti nya terlihat bosan dengan pertunjukan kita yang selalu begini saja" kata Kowalski

"dan mungkin kita memang seharus nya menggunakan EMERGENCY" kata skipper

"tapi bukan untuk sekarang bukan" Tanya private

"tentu, kita pertama akan melatih mu pada mala mini, kuharap kau masih ingat cara nya" jawab skipper

***malam hari, 20.00**

kebun binatang sudah ditutup, alice pun sudah tidak ada disini lagi, mereka kira seperti nya sudah aman total, tetapi sesungguh nya ada kamera yang ada di air dan kamera kecil dia atas pohon dekat habitat mereka..bentuk nya bukan seperti kamera yang pernah mereka lihat sebelum nya (berbentuk kotak) tapi yang ini berbentuk bola (kayak web cam), "eh tunggu dulu apa ini?" Tanya skipper yang menemukan kamera yang di air,

"seperti nya itu bola mainan biasa" jawab Kowalski

"hmm.. mungkin tak usah kita hiraukan, palingan juga alice akan membuang nya" kata skipper

mereka lanjut untuk melatih private untuk melakukan emergency

para onliner ternyata banyak sekali yang membuka layanan baru dari kebun binatang taman kota itu

"oke private, kita sekarang mulai dari lakukan sesuatu..ya kau tau, _cute" _ perintah Kowalski

private pun mulai melakukan sesuatu yang dikira nya cute, alat yang ada ditangan Kowalski pun menunjuk angka "58%"

"luar biasa private, 58%!" kata Kowalski dengan kagum

"58% itu masih membosankan bagi pengunjung" kata skipper

tetapi para onliner di internet sudah banyak meng-klik gambar jempol (yang arti nya suka) pada rekaman aktivitas penguin tersebut

private terus melakukan hal-hal yang dikira nya cute, jungkir balik..jatuh bangun….senyum…dan lain nya sudah dia lakukan

tetapi itu hanya menunjuk angka 67% pada alat Kowalski

"booom boooom" kata rico , private pun menjatuhkan diri nya dari mendengar kata rico tadi

"LaaGGggi" kata rico, dan private pun melakukan nya lagi

"ayo private.. terus lah lakukan!" kata skipper yang memberi semangat private

"tapi skippah, aku tidak tau harus apa lagi" jawab private yang kebingungan harus lakuin apa

"bayangkan lah diri mu itu seperti bayi yang paling lucu di dunia… dan bayangkan kau itu terlahir dalam cahaya pelangi yang indah" kata skipper yang layak nya seperti menghipnotis private

mata private tiba-tiba seperti terhipnotis oleh kata-kata skipper.. dia pun langsung tiba-tiba seperti menggila dan kehilangan control.

para onliner pun langsung merasa begitu tertarik dengan para penguin.. rangkaian jempol hadir kepada para penguin yang mencapai ribuan jempol yang diberikan onliner di seluruh dunia

kelakuan private yang dibawah konttrol itu menunjuk angka yang seperti melewati angka 100% di alat Kowalski

"private, sadarkan dirimu!" teriak skipper

tapi private masih menggila tanpa control.. dia berteriak seperti kesurupan dan muka nya makin lama memang kelihatan sangat manis,, tapi kelakuan nya seperti orang gila, yang gila nya melebihi rico sekalipun, tawa nya terdengar sangat misterius dan sedikit menyeramkan

skipper tidak tau harus apa, dia khawatir dengan private, dia pun langsung teriak "PRIVATE! **EMERGENCY!"**

mendengar kata emergency itu.. private langsung mengeluarkan jurus nya yang lebih dashyat dari sebelum nya, emergency ini 46x lipat lebih cute dari sebelum nya.. private mengeluarkan senyuman yang sangat dashyat lucu nya.. dengan gerak tangan yang seperti bayi , sorot mata yang indah dan tiba-tiba seperti muncul pelangi 7 warna di atas kepala nya..

BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

jurus emergency pun membuat tim nya pingsan .. dan yang parah adalah, para onliner yang melihat nya dari internet jurus emergency private itu semua nya pingsan di depan komputer mereka sendiri, ada yang sampai terpental dari tempat dia duduk saat melihat jurus private itu

salah satu kamera yang ada di deket situ meledak dan ada juga yang retak karena effek dari emergency itu, private pun baru tersadar dan terkejut saat melihat teman-teman tim nya semua pingsan di tempat..

"skipper,rico, Kowalski! Apa yang kulakukan?... bangun..tolong bangun!" teriak private sambil menggoyang-goyang kan tubuh teman-teman nya

Teman-teman nya masih saja jatuh pingsan walau private teriak dan menggoyang kan mereka

Dengan sangat bergegas, private mengambil ikan tuna yang ada di dalam HQ dan menggosokan nya di hidung teman-teman nya..

akhir nya teman nya terbangun, skipper yang baru sadar langsung bertanya "Kowalski, apa yang terjadi?"

Kowalski yang juga ikut tersadar mengatakan "kemanisan private disini menunjukan lebih dari angka 100%.. tapi bisa dibaca kalau ini 46x lipat lebih dashyat dari emergency yang dulu"

skipper dan rico secara berbarengan berteriak "APA?"

private yang melakukan itu bertanya "apa kah itu mungkin terjadi pada ku?"

Kowalski menjawab "tentu saja.. science itu selalu mengatakan yang sesungguh nya"

private pun berkata "tapi…aku merasa seperti bukan aku yang melakukan itu, aku seperti kerasukan"

"aku juga berpikir begitu private, kau benar-benar kehilangan control tadi.." jawab skipper

"apakah aku harus melakukan itu kepada pengunjung nanti skippah?" Tanya private ke skipper

"kurasa tidak… kita seperti nya harus mencari jalan lain" jawab skipper

"tapi apa, skipper? Kita hanya punya itu satu satu nya harapan kita" Tanya Kowalski

"mungkin kita pikirkan nanti, yang penting kita istirahat dulu untuk sekarang" jawab skipper

mereka pun akhir nya masuk ke HQ dan beristirahat, padahal di luar, kamera-kamera pada rusak, dan banyak penonton yang menonton secara online menjadi korban dari "emergency" yang dilakukan private tadi.. dalam sekejap, berita ini menyebar sungguh cepat karena banyak nya korban yang ditimbulkan dari perlakuan para penguin ini

T.B.C

rada2 aneh juga nih chapter kayak nya wkkwkwkwkw tapi thanks yang bagi udah baca, REVIEW please


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"apakah emergency mode separah itu?" Tanya ku kepada tim

"emergency itu siapun yang melihat akan langsung pingsan untuk beberapa menit, tapi yang waktu itu, lebih dashyat karena bisa membuat orang tak sadarkan diri walau telah bangun" penjelasan Kowalski

"memang nya apa yang terjadi sesudah saat emergency yang itu terekam oleh kamera yang kalian tidak ketahui sebelum nya" gua bertanya

Kowalski tampak ingin melanjutkan cerita nya tadi "jadiii….."

***FLASH BACK==============================**

pada pagi hari, skipper DKK bangun, mereka terbangun karena ada suara yang sangat berisik diluar.

"suara apa itu?" Tanya skipper

"entah skipper, seperti suara kerumunan massa" jawab Kowalski

"harus kah kita cek diluar" Tanya skipper

"roger skipper" jawab para tim yang lain

mereka mulai menaiki tangga, tapi pada saat mereka sampai diatas, mereka melihat banyak sekali orang berkumpul, tapi mereka seperti marah kepada mereka

"pengunjung?, tapi kebun binatang belum dibuka bukan?" Tanya skipper kebingungan

suara-suara banyak sekali ttedengar sperti"TANGKAP MEREKA!", "HABISI MEREKA!" dll

"apa-apaan orang disi….." kata skipper yang tiba terpotong

mereka ditangkap oleh para prajurit berpakaian lengkap dan dikurung dalam kurungan kecil

"apa-apaan orang ini? Memang nya apa yang kita lakukan?" Tanya skipper

"entah,skipper.. kita rasa nya tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kecuali…." Kata Kowalski

"kecuali apa?" Tanya private

"kecuali pelatihan emergency mode mu kemarin private" lanjut Kowalski

"tapi, darimana mereka tau kita sedang melakukan pelatihan emergency mode?" Tanya private

Kowalski dari kurungan memandang ke kamera yang dikira nya bola biasa kemarin, dia pun baru menyadari bahwa itu kamera pengintai, dia baru terlihat aka nada nya lensa yang sangat kecil pada bola tersebut

"tentu saja.. andai aku tau sebelum nya" kata Kowalski yang ngoceh sendiri

"tau apa Kowalski?" Tanya skipper

"bola itu… bola itu ternyata sebuah kamera pengintai, dia mengintai kita selama 24 jam kemarin, dan mungkin orang-orang ini melihat rekaman nya dan saat melihat private melakukan emergency mode, mereka ikut melihat nya dari tempat yang jauh dan ikut terkena efek dari emergency tersebut " Kowalski menjelaskan

"apa? Jadi ini sebab nya mereka seperti marah kepada kita?" Tanya skipper

"tapi kowalski, memang apa buruk nya kalau melihat pelatihan emergency kita" tanya private

jawaban private terbalas dengan komentar dan protes dari para pengunjung yang marah disitu

"MEREKA MEMBUAT KAKAK KU TAK SADARKAN DIRI KEMBALI"  
>"MEREKA MEMBUAT KERUSAKAN SARAF PADA MATA NYA!"<br>"MEREKA MEMBUAT IBU KU TERKENA SERANGAN JANTUNG!"  
>"MEREKA MEMBUAT KU...hmmmm... MEREKA MELAKUKAN APA ?"<p>

komentar terakhir membuat para pengunjung lain dan para penguin bingung

... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ..

"apa? Aku hanya ikut-ikutan disini" kata pengunjung yang komentar terakhir tadi

sesudah pertanyaan orang itu.. para pengunjung langsung kembali marah-marah lagi,.

sesudah itu, para penguin langsung dibawa ke kantor alice, disana alice sedang menelpon

"oke.. aku tidak tahan lagi dengan masalah yang dibuat para penguin ini… aku jerah" kata alice ke telpon nya

"jadi harus dipindah kan dimana mereka?" tanya alice ke telpon

skipper hanya memandang alice dan mendengar semua perkataan alice

"Hoboken…tidak, los angeles… tidak, new york? Hey tolol..mereka ada di new york" alice masih sibuk berbicara di telpon

"Kenya.. jangan, mereka bisa mati disana….. oh ya…copenhagen!"

mendengar kata "Copenhagen" skipper langsung terkejut dan berkata "DENMARK? Jangan…jangan… jangan sampai itu terjadi"

"memang nya kenapa dengan denmark skipper" Tanya private

"kau tau sendiri private, kau tahu mengapa aku tidak ingin pulang kesana?" tanya balik skipper

"hmm.. tidak, karena kau tidak menceritakan kami waktu itu" jawab pendek private

"hmmm iya juga, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan itu" jawab skipper

"jadi kita harus apa skipper? tanya private

"hmm... kowalski pilihan!" perintah skipper ke kowalski

"bagaimana kalau saat di kapal, kita lumpuhkan para pelaut dan seluruh yang dalam kapal dan kita ubah aluhan kita" kowalski memberikan pilihan nya

"bagus kowalski, aku suka itu... mari kita lakukan operasi kita" jawab skipper

T.B.C 


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"jadi karena itu kalian bisa kesini" tanya saya ke pada para penguin

"ya.. benar, berawal dari masalah kecil bukan?" tanya kowalski

"sebenarnya, aku pikir itu bukan terlalu menjadi masalah kecil, kalian kalau tidak mendapat ikan arti nya kalian tidak makan, memang nya penjaga kebun binatang kalian tidak memberi kalian makan?" jelas gua dan juga tanya gua

"hmmmm.. kami telah sering melakukan hal aneh, kami telah menghancur kan robot penjaga, mengambil surat-surat penting, merusak benda-benda yang ada disana dan juga mengambil dagangan orang disana, mungkin itu yang membuat penjaga kami sedikit sungkan untuk member kmi ikan" jelas kowalski

"memang nya dia tau kalian yang berbuat?" gua bertanya ke kowalski

"entah... kami selalu melakukan sesuatu atas perintah skipper, dan yang terpenting kami selalu melakukan nya _diam-diam_, tapi seperti nya alice mengetahui nya" jelas kowalski

aku terenung sebentar, jadi nama nya alice? Apapun kesalahan mereka, tapi seperti ny si alice itu memang kesal dengan mereka sampai-sampai mereka mencari ikan dengan cara mereka sendiri

"ok.. tapi mengapa kalian tidak mau ke copenhagen?" tanya ku kepada para penguin

para penguin langsung menghadap skipper, " apa ?" tanya skipper yang dipandang tim nya secaara kompak

"skippah, kau yang membenci denmark bukan?" tanya private kepada pimpinan nya

"ya..oke, tapi terlalu panjang untuk menjelaskan nya, dan juga tak cukup waktu untuk menceritakan ini" jawab skipper dengan tegas

tak cukup waktu? Mendengar kata itu pikiran ku langsung teringat kepada jam sekolah, aku langsung berbelok melihati jam yang menunjuk pukul 08.52

"sial... aku terlambat LAGI! Dan ini terlambat 1 jam lebih! Kalau aku datang ke sekolah jam segini aku bisa dihukum habis-habisan guru!" gua bicara pada diri sendiri karena keterlambatan gua

"sudah kubilang tak cukup waktu bukan?" tanya skipper yang sesungguh nya mau menghindar untuk menceritakan kisah nya

"memang nya kenapa kalau terlambat?" tanya private dengan lugu

"aku sudah pernah terlambat 4 kali, dan jika terlamabat lagi, kata guruku aku bisa dihukum lebih berat walau entah apa itu" jawabku dengan resah

"apa yang harus kulakukan?.. kowalski, pilihan!" saya menyuruh kowalski emberikan pilihan

"hmmm... kau bisa saja tidak sekolah bukan, lagipula, jika kau tetap datang, seperti yang kau akan dihukum habis-habisan oleh guru?" kowalski memberikan pilihan nya

"benar juga... ok.. kuambil pilihan yang tadi, lagi pula 1 hari juga bukan masalah, orang tua ku juga sudah pergi kerja seperti nya, jadi mereka tidak akan tahu" jawab ku yang pasarah akan keadaan

"hmm.. kalian bisa melanjutkan cerita kalian tadi?" request saya ke para penguin

"mungkin...tidak, kita hentikan dulu cerita kita ini, aku dan yang lain juga ingin melanjutkan operasi kami" jawab skipper

"operasi apa? Dan mau kemana? " tanyaku ke mereka

"kami akan mencari beberapa barang untuk membuat percobaan ku" jawab kowalski

"percobaan apa?" tanyaku lagi kepada mereka

"hmmm...entah juga tapi yang penting berguna bagi operasi kami" jawab kowalski

"hmm.. oke naiklah kalau begitu" jawab ku yang mengizinkan mereka pergi

"skippah, aku tidak ikut dulu melanjutkan operasi" tanya private ke skipper

"kenapa?" jawab skipper sambil menaikan alis nya

"aku ingin bercakap-cakap sedikit dengan nya" jawab private sambil menunjuki ku

"baiklah... lagi pula ini operasi yang tidak terlalu sulit" jawab skipper menerima permintaan private

"terima kasih,skippah" kata private dengan senang hati

mereka pun pergi lewat jendela, tapi saat mereka pergi aku baru teringat,, mereka mau melakukan operasi apa sih? Dari tadi ngucap itu mulu, ya sudah lah...bukan urusan gua juga sih sebenarnya, aku bukan penguin dan juga bukan anggota mereka, gak harus terlalu dipikirin aja

private mulai mendekati ku , disaat itu pun aku bertanya "mengapa kau tidak ikut,private?"

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" jawab private dengan sedikit malu-malu

"bertanya apa?" tanya kepada nya dengan begitu penasaran

private seperti sulit untuk bertanya, dia menelan ludah nya dan mulai siap bertanya ...  
>"kau mau bergabung dengan kami?"<p>

T.B.C

gua bener-bener nyimpangin diri gua sendiri..kwkwkwkwk  
>jangan dianggap ini serius karena cerita ini Cuma imajinasi gua semata<br>P.S : chapter ini dibuat pake notebook kakak gua, gua minjem karena notebook gua rusak..


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

aku terkejut mendengar akan pertanyaan private tersebut.. aku pun bertanya balik "apa maksud mu private?"

"aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau begitu tertarik dengan kami, jadi mungkin kau ingin bergabung dengan kami" jawab private

"kau gila? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bergabung dengan kalian.. ya benar jika aku sedikit tertarik dengan kalian, tapi secara fakta, tidak mungkin aku bisa aku ikut tim kalian" jawab ku dengan spontan kepada private

private mendengar jawaban ku menjawab "secara fakta? Tidak mungkin? Jadi kau benar-benar ingin?"

" mengapa kamu malah berpikir begitu?" tanya ku kepada nya

"oke.. kau tadi bilang _"aku tidak mungkin bisa ikut tim kalian"_bukan?" tanya private kepada ku

"ya" jawabku singkat

"bagaimana jika kata _**tidak mungkin**_ itu menjadi _**mungkin**_alias kau berpeluang bisa ikut kami?" tanya private yang seakan sedang meng-introgasi ku

mendengar pertanyaan private itu, aku menjadi bertanya balik pada nya "apa maksud mu?"

"secara fisik kau memang tidak bisa karena kau manusia sedangkan kami hanya burung yang tidak bisa terbang, tapi kowalski mungkin bisa membuat mu menjadi spesies kami" jawab private

mendengar penjlasan private, aku mulai berpikiran negatif, untuk memastikan aku pun bertanya kepada nya "maksud mu merubahku menjadi penguin? "

private mulai gugup karena nada bicara ku yang mulai meninggi karena kemarahan dan penasaran ku

tapi private menjawab "bisa dikatakan begitu,tapi ini juga me..."  
>omongan nya kupotong dan aku langsung mengucapkan "ini gila!...aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan hidup ku ini hanya untuk...hanya untuk dengan kalian selamanya!"<p>

private terdiam dengan perkataan ku tadi.. dia hanya melihat kemarahan ku..ini memang tidak mungkin kowalski bisa membuat sesuatu seperti itu tapi kowalski itu genius, bisa saja dia membuat nya dan.. kalau dia membuat nya,arti nya private dan tim lain sudah merencanakan ini sbelum nya.. aku pun bertanya kepada private  
>"apa kah kau dan yag lain telah menginginkan ini juga sebelum nya?"<p>

"hmmm ... sesungguh nya IYA" jwab private

"oh,... bagus.. Tapi kenapa kalian ingin aku untuk ikut kalian?" aku bertanya kembali

"karena kami tertarik dengan kau" jawab private dengan singkat

"tertarik? tertarik dengan apa? Aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan memimpin seperti skipper...kepintaran seperti kowalski...kelengkapan senjata seperti rico..dan kemampuan kasih sayang seperti mu dan apa yang..." omongan ku dipotong private

"tapi kau punya motivasi untuk memiliki semua hal itu.." jawab private dengan ramah pada saat memotong pembicaraan ku

aku terdiam dengan jawaban private itu.. bagaimana dia bisa tau? Aku pun bertanya pada nya "bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

"saat kau tidur kami telah banyak mencatat semua tentang mu, kami membuka benda itu (menunjuk notebook gua) dan membaca semua isi nya walau kami terkadang melakukan kesalahan yang membuat skipper menyuruh ku untuk menekan sembarang tombol dan akhirnya menyuruh ku mencaut langsung kabel nya" jelas private dengan lugu

notebook? Tekan sembarangan? Dan mencabut kabel langsung? Jadi mereka yang ngerusak notebook gua sampe-sampe itu notebook error saat dibuka? Wah pantes aja dah =="

private mulai melanjutkan penjelasan nya "kau sangat tertarik sains bukan? Kau juga tergila-gila dengan senjata di dunia bukan? Dan kau ingin menjadi pemimpin organisasi dunia bukan? Dan yang paling kusuka, kau ingin membuat sebuah keadilan di seluruh dunia ini bukan?"

aku mendengar kata-kata itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "kalian memang sangat ahli dalam melakukan hal dengan diam-diam ya?"

private hanya tertawa dan bertanya kembali kepada ku "jadi kau ingin ikut bersama kami?"

T.B.c

jadi rada gila nih cerita.. kwkwkw imajinasi gua berlebihan  
>tapi yang diucap private itu akan hal motivasi gua itu memang bener..<p>

jadi terima atau tolak ya ajakan dia?


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Aku bingung mau jawab apa lagi selain "tidak" ke dia... harus diakui mereka itu keren, khusus nya skipper dengan gaya bicara nya yang tegas,terkadang terdengar seperti sombong, tapi sesungguh nya tidak, dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang bagi nya adalah fakta,dan sikap kepemimpinan nya yang besar tapi juga sedikit berlebihan. Kalau disamakan dengan aktor dunia, dia mirip jose mourinho

aku mulai ingin mengatakan sesuatu,aku menelan ludah ku dan mulai mengucapkan kata-kata secara perlahan "sesungguh nya aku ini..." belum selesai bicara ,tiba-tiba kowalski nongol dari jendela dan dengan nada putus-putus dia mengucapkan "SKIPPER DAN RICO DALAM BAHAYA!.. cepat bantu aku!"

mendengar itu, aku langsung bertanya "apa? Dimana mereka? Dan diserang apa?"

"terlalu panjang dijelaskan satu satu.. cepat ikuti aku!" jawab kowalski yang begitu cemas

aku langsung mengikuti kowalski yang kumasukan kedalam ransel waktu itu bersama private agar tidak dilihat orang lain

Aku mengambil skateboard ku dan mulai jalan

kemana kita?" tanya ku sambil menaiki skate board

"ikuti saja petunjuk ku.. " jawab kowalski

aku terus ber-skating board dengan cepat hingga menabrak beberapa barang dan orang di jalan, aku hanya konsen kepada petunjuk jalan yang diberikan kowalski

aku belum tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi melihat ekspresi kowalski yang seperti itu, seperti nya skipper dan rico memang dalam bahaya

sampai di akhir nya aku berhenti di sebuah gedung yang pagar nya ditutup dan digembok, aku bertanya ke kowalski "apa ini tempat nya?"

kowalski dan private keluar dari ransel .. "iya, benar! Cepat masuk kedalam" jawab kowalski

kowalski dan private memasuki ruangan hanya dengan menyelip pagar tersebut, tapi aku gimana masuk nya?

"cepat masuk!" kata kowalski yang menyuruh ku masuk

"oke..kalian mungkin mudah melewati pagar ini, tapi bagaimana aku bisa masuk?" jawab ku yang tak tahu gimana mau masuk

mungkin untuk masuk aku butuh kunci agar bisa membuka pagar ini, tapi kunci darimana?..aku pun mulai menganalisis area disekeliling saya

tiba-tiba jatuh sesuatu ke kepala ku... "apa ini?" tanya ku sambil memegang benda yang jatuh tadi

"tunggu.. ini jepit rambut? Waw.. tepat waktu sekali!" kataku yang baru tersadar

"mengapa benda ini begitu basah?" tanya ku saat saat memagang benda itu begitu basah tapi lengket, ah gak usah dipikirin aja dah, yang penting bisa membantu..

aku pun mencoba membuka gembok pagar itu dengan jempit rambut itu, aku tidak pernah mencoba ini sebelum nya tapi ini aku hanya mencoba-coba.. dan *KLIK! Terbuka!

langsung kulepas gembok itu dan membuka pagar tersebut.. langsung berlari mengejar kowalski dan private yang berseluncur dengan perut nya

tiba-tiba kami berhenti melihat pagar yang terkunci lagi, tapi kali ini dia menggunakan kode untuk membuka nya

"oke.. pagar ini seperti nya menggunakan password, kita harus mengetahui kode nya dulu" kata ku yang sambil melihat sebuah komputer kecil bertulis "insert the code" dan juga keyboard kecil yang melekat pada dinding

"biar aku yang lakukan, kami tak perlu mengetahui kode, kami hanya memerlukan isting penguin kami" kata kowalski yang juga mendekati komputer kecil itu

aku kira dia akan menebak-nebak sendiri angka kode nya tapi dia malah menekan sembarang tombol dengan menginjak injak nya

tiba-tiba ada sesuatu di tubuh kowalski.. itu seperti bintik merah, tapi bintik merah itu bergerak-gerak disekitar kepala kowalski

TUNGGU! Itu seperti nya itu laser, aku langsung mengahadap belakang dan terlihat juga sinar merah dari kaca, mengapa laser itu mengarah kowalski? Jangan-jangan itu... SENAPAN?

"AWAS KOWALSKI!" teriak ku kepada kowalski yang masih sibuk menebak kode nya

kowalski terlihat tidak tau maksud dari teriakan ku tadi, maka dari itu...secara refleks aku mendorong kowalski dari alat itu

*DOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!* peluru itu mengenai tepat pada komputer kecil

ternyata benar analisa ku, untung nya aku bergerak sedikit lebih cepat tadi untuk mendorong kowalski tadi

"waw.. refleks yang bagus kawan, kau selamatkan aku" puji kowalski kepadaku

"oke.. jangan panggil aku "_kawan_", panggil saja aku mac" kata ku ke kowalski

tiba-tiba pagar itu terbuka sendiri secara perlahan  
>ini aneh, mengapa pintu itu bisa terbuka sendiri? Apakah karena peluru itu? Jadi untuk apa menebak kode apabila kalau ditembak komputer kecil maka pagar nya akan terbuka sendiri? Gedung macam apa ini?<p>

"pintu nya terbuka, cepat masuk kawan!" kata private yang langsung meluncur dengan perut nya

"tunggu dulu, bukan nya yang mengajak kami kesini ada lah kowalski? Kenapa private yang jadi maju paling depan? Seakan dia sudah hapal tujuan nya" aku bertanya dalam hati

"ayolah mac! Kita harus cepat!" ajak kowalski yang melihat ku melamun memikirkan hal tadi

mendengar ajakan kowalski untuk bergegas, aku langsung berlari mengejar mereka

ini tampak sangat aneh...  
>PERTAMA, ada jepit rambut jatuh ke kepala ku pada saat yang tepat, entah itu memang keberuntungan atau apa<br>KEDUA, mengapa pintu ini terbuka sendiri saat ditembaki komputer nya? Betapa bodoh nya yang punya gedung ini apabila bisa dibuka sedemikian rupa, para penjahat bersenjata pasti bisa masuk kesini dengan instan  
>KETIGA, mengapa private sekarang memimpin perjalanan? Padahal yang mengajak aku disini adalah kowalski ... dan private daritadi hanya bersamaku<p>

aku curiga dengan tempat ini dan juga dengan para penguin, ini seperti udah direncanakan  
>tapi apa yang telah dirancang penguin ini?<p>

T.B.C


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Aku masih tetap mengejar para penguin yang sedang meluncur, aku masih bingung kenapa private yang mimpin perjalanan?

Saat aku berpikiran sedemikan rupa, kowalski seperti memanggil private dengan suara yang sangat kecil, lalu private melambatkan luncuran nya dan kowalski menyusul nya, dan saat itu private kembali mempercepat luncuran nya

seperti nya yang kupikirkan benar, mereka seperti nya telah merencanakan sesuatu kepadaku, tapi apa?

aku belum siap untuk langsung mengungkapkan ini, aku mengira seperti nya dia punya rencana B apabila aku menjelaskan ini  
>lebih baik aku ikuti sampai akhir dan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi<p>

aku mencoba mengingat kembali hal-hal yang terjadi dan juga mengingat karakteristik mereka masing masing..

pada saat lari itu pun aku langsung tersadar dan langsung mendapat penjelasan yang tepat dengan operasi mereka ini, pada akhir nya aku berpikir , mereka pasti akan berhenti pada pusat gedung ini!

dan akhir nya kowalski dan private berhenti berseluncur pada saat melihat pintu..

"apakah ini tempat nya kowalski" tanya private yang seperti nya hanya akting semata bagi gua

"hmm.. ok, ini lah tujuan kita" jawab kowalski

private dan kowalski pun membuka pintu itu bersamaan dan membiarkan aku jalan terlebih dahulu , tentu nya perlakuan ini makin memperkuat analisa gua semakin tepat kalau mereka telah merencakan ini

aku masuk kedalam ruangan yang begitu luas tapi sangat kosong dan sepi, private dan kowalski juga masuk kedalam dan berdiri didepan pintu

aku bertanya kepada mereka "jadi ini bahaya nya?"

mereka terdiam dan aku melanjutkan perkataan ku "jadi memang selama ini yang kupikirkan adalah benar"

"maksud mu memikirkan apa,mac?" tanya private dengan gugup

"kalian sebenar nya telah merencanakan skenario agar aku bisa masuk kesini bukan?" jawab ku dengan raut wajah amarah

mereka kembali terdiam, aku pun kembali menjelaskan pernyataan ku

"semenjak tadi kesini aku telah merasakan keanehan, dan aku dapat menceritakan nya, pertama adalah saat ada jepit rambut jatuh ke kepala ku, padahal tidak ada seseorang disana dan tidak ada angin, jadi darimana jepit itu bisa datang?" pertanyaan pertama gua

"kedua! Pagar besi itu begitu aneh, disana ada komputer kecil yang meminta code biar pintu bisa dibuka, tapi mengapa saat peluru menancap ke komputer itu, pintu itu malah terbuka sendiri" pertanyaan kedua gua

"dan terakhir, mengapa private bisa maju paling depan seakan dia memimpin perjalanan, padahal sesungguh nya kau (kowalski) yang mengajak kami disini bukan?, seharus nya kau yang tau arah kemana tepat ini" pertanyaan ku yang ketiga

mereka hanya diam melihat ku dengan rasa gugup dan gemetar

sesudah mengeluarkan 3 pertanyaan itu aku mulai menceritakan skenario mereka menurut analisa gua

"aku tahu cara kalian melakukan ini semua, private berpura-pura tidak ikut agar dapat memancing ku untuk tidak ikut bersama kalian untuk membantu operasi kalian, lalu kalian telah mempersiapkan ini semua, khusus nya senapan itu! Hanya orang dengan kepintaran tinggi yang bisa mengira jarak dari senapan itu dan menembakan nya ke komputer itu, tapi sayang nya komputer itu hanya sebagai pengundang keyakinan bahwa pagar tersebut menggunakan kode, sebenar nya ada tombol di balik komputer itu bukan? Jadi saat senapan menembak, makan peluru itu menembus komputer dan menyentuh tombol pembuka nya dan pagar itu terbuka sendiri, dan soal jepit rambut itu,.. ada rang khusus yang memberikan itu kepada ku, yaitu rico yang memuntahkan nya dari atas..lagipula jepit itu tadi berliur dan kesalahan private yang tiba memipin perjalanan itu memperkuat analisa ku menjadi lebih yakin, tapi aku tak tahu apa tujuan kalian mengajak ku kesini " jelas ku dengan sedikit rumit, itu karena aku memang tidak ahli dalam menjelaskan sesuatu

tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari belakang ku, aku memandang belakang dan terlihat skipper yang sedang bertepuk tangan dan rico juga yang mengikuti

private dan kowalski juga ikut bertepuk tangan saat aku skipper dan rico melakukan itu

"oke.. apa yang sebenarnya yang kalian rencana kan?" tanya ku yang tidak kesampain akan tujuan dari apa yg mereka lakukan

"tenanglah mac, ini hanya sebuah tes" jawab skipper dengan santai

"tes? Tes apa? " aku bertanya kembali

"sudah ku bilang kami tertarik pada mu, dan skippah ingin mengetes mu dengan cara ini" jwab private dari belakang ku

"jadi kalian benar-benar ingin aku untuk bergabung dengan kalian?" aku kembali bertanya

"sesungguh nya aku berpikir sudah cukup dengan 4 orang, tapi kowalski,private,dan rico terlalu tertarik pada mu, jadi ingin ku uji kemampuan dan harus kuakui kau lulus" jawab skipper dengan senyum kecil di wajah nya

"lulus? " tanya ku penasaran

skipper hanya tersenyum memandang ku

T.B.C!

* * *

><p>konflik cerita ini sekarang jadi 2, masalah tentang mereka yang dipindahkan ke denmark tapi digagalkan dan sekarang konflik yang ini, tapi konflik yang dulu masih ada cerita nya nanti, ini konflik ke-2 nya doank<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"harus kuakui, kemampuan analisa mu cukup baik,mac" kata skipper sambil tersenyum

"dan aku lulus akan apa?" tanya ku yang masih bingung

"kau lulus untuk bisa bergabung dengan kami" jawab skipper

"apa? Kalian benar-benar ingin aku untuk bergabung dengan kalian? Tapi kan..." jwab ku yang belum selesai

"tapi apa?" tanya skipper

"mungkin kalian sudah tahu, aku dan kalian ini berbeda, dari tinggi sudah jauh" jawab ku dengan nada rendah

"untuk itu kami telah memikirkan nya sebelum nya, KOWALSKI! Tunjukan kepada nya" jawab skipper yang lalu memerintah kowalski untuk menunjukan sesuatu kepada ku

aku berbelok ke arah kowalski yang ada di arah belakang ku, kowalski membawa sebuah gelas kimia yang berwarna hitam tapi ada warna putih di tengah carian itu

"apa itu?" tanya ku kepada kowalski yang menunjukan gelas kimia

"ini sebuah serum yang dapat merubah mu menjadi penguin, hanya bentuk tubuh mu yang berubah, tanda lahir dan apapun tetap akan ada walau kau berubah" jelas kowalski

"jadi maksud mu aku harus menggunakan itu?" tanya ku kepada kowalski

"tentu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu memikirkan akan perbedaan yang ada pada kau dan kami" jelas kowalski lagi

"sudah kubilang bukan, kau masih bisa ada peluang untuk bersama kami" kata private dengan senyum ceria

"EM-em" kata rico sambil mengangguk

penguin memang salah satu hewan favorit gua, tapi kalau harus berubah jadi mereka, gua malah gak setuju, banyak hal yang harus kulakukan dengan kehdupan manusia ku, cita-cita gua belum kecapai, gua belum banggain ortu gua, bahkan gua belum nonton harry potter sampe tamat kwkwkwkwkkw

aku pun mencoba menolak tanpa membuat mereka sakit hati, mulai membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata ini, aku pun berkata "harus ku akui, kalian memang hebat, tapi...maaf, aku tak bisa ikut kalian"

mendengar kataku tadi, para penguin terkejut dan terlihat seakan yang mereka lakukan sia-sia

"mengapa, mac?" tanya private dengan muka sedih

"kau tahu bukan, aku terlahir bukan untuk menjadi penguin" jawab ku dengan se-sopan yang kubisa

"tapi aku kira kau mau?" private bertanya kembali kepada saya

"hmm.. mungkin iya aku mau, tapi..." aku berhenti berkata karena merasa sangat sulit untuk dilanjutkan perkataan itu

"tapi setidak nya kau masih punya rasa mau bukan?" jawab skipper dengan tegas

mendengar kata skipper yang sangat singkat tapi pedas itu aku menjadi gugup untuk berkata kembali, aku sangat takut apabila kata-kata ku akan menyakiti hati mereka

tapi aku berpikir apakah mereka dtang kesini hanya untuk mencari anggota baru?, maka dari itu aku langsung keceplosan untuk mengucapkan "apakah kalian datang kesini hanya untuk mencari orang yang seperti ku?"

skipper sempat berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini, tapi sesudah itu dia mengatakan "sebenarnya tidak, kau tahu bukan kalau kami akan dikirim ke denmark tapi kami gagalkan?"

"iya tapi sesudah itu kau berhenti untuk menceritakan itu" jawab ku kepada skipper

"oke, disaat itu aku melakukan operasi kami untuk menggagalkan pengiriman, kami membuat pingsan semua orang disana dan mengubah aluhan ke sembarang arah yang penting tidak sampai ke denmark" jawab skipper yang menjelaskan cerita masa lalu yang dialami beberapa hari kemarin

"jadi karena itu kau bisa kesini dan ketemu dengan ku?" tanya ku kepada nya

"iya" jawab singkat skipper

"dan kau apakan kepada orang dikapal itu?" tanya gua yang rada bingung akan kondisi orang dikapal itu

"hmmm.. oke waktu bensin nya habis di tengah jalan, jadi kami tinggalkan kapal itu tanap melepas orang yang kami tahan dan berenang entah kemana arah nya" jawab skipper

aku tertawa mendengar cerita itu, betapa malang nasib orang disana ya? Kwkwkw  
>oke, aku kembali ke topik pembicaraan, aku kembali bertanya "dan apa hubungan nya dengan kalian mencari anggota baru?"<p>

"sudah kubilang, aku sudah cukup dengan 4 orang dalam tim ini, tapi karena private,kowalski,dan rico sangat tertarik padamu, dia ingin aku untuk mengajak mu, dan aku pun melakukan tes ini biar memastikan apa kau cocok atau tidak" jelas skipper menjawab pertanyaan ku

private lalu mendekati ku dan memeluk kaki ku, aku melihat kaki ku yang telah dipeluk oleh private

"yang dikatakan skippah benar, aku,kowalski dan rico sangat tertarik padamu, kami ingin memeliki sosok seperti kau" si penguin terpendek itu memohon kepadaku sambil memeluk kakiku

tersentuh? Pasti nya, apalagi liat muka nya yang cute itu, aku seperti terhipnotis untuk berkata iya, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melakukan ini, bagaimanapun aku lebih suka menjadi manusia walau mereka memaksa

tapi aku pasrah, aku tidak tau harus mau apa dan berkata apa, aku pun melepas kan genggaman private dari kaki ku dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar

private dan yang lain terlihat kecewa akan perlakuan ku yang langsung kabur dan menolak permintaan mereka

aku keluar dari gedung itu, dan mengambil skateboard dan ransel ku dan pulang ke rumah, dalam perjalanan aku berpikir "apa kah yang kulakukan ini benar?"

langit tampak mulai mendung , hujan rintik turun membasahi kota ini dan juga aku, maka dari itu aku mempercepat laju skateboard ku

dalam perjalanan itu, ada seorang pendagang yang menjual banyak daging, termasuk juga ikan, ikan yang dia dagang itu terjatuh dan tergeletak di tengah trotoar, aku terkejut karena ikan itu jatuh mendadak dan aku pun langsung rem dengan spontan, tapi aku terjatuh dan tanpa sengaja ikan itu masuk ke mulut ku saat aku jatuh, pedagang daging itu menyuruh ku untuk memuntahkan nya dan aku pun langsung memuntah kan dan memberi nya kepada pedangang itu

"cara kau melahap ikan itu mirip seekor burung" sahut pedagang itu yang sesungguh nya mengejek ku

ingin marah tapi gua terkadang tidak berani untuk berkata kepada orang yang ginian, maka nya aku abaikan saja dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang

pedagang itu bilang aku seperti burung? Haha.. aku hanya tersenyum kepada diriku sendiri

T.B.C


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

sampai dirumah, dalam keadaan basah kuyut,aku ditanya ibu ku "darimana saja kau pulang malam begini?"

"tidak apa-apa, hanya bertemu teman baru ku" jawab ku

aku langsung melewati ibuku dan masuk ke kamar, aku duduk di kasur ku dan merenun apa yang kulakukan hari ini

ibu ku masuk ke kamar dan mendekati ku duduk di kasur, "apa kau tidak mau makan dulu?" ajak ibu ku dengan polos

"tidak, aku sedang tidak bersemangat" jawab ku dengan nada rendah

"ada apa dengan mu?, biasa nya jika kau begini menunjukan kau dalam masalah" tanya ibu ku

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya capek karena perjalanan nya yang jauh" jawab ku yang sebenarnya bohong

"hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu.. oh ya nak,besok ibu dan bapak akan pergi keluar kota sebentar untuk mengunjungi kakak perempuan mu yang butuh bantuan ibu dan bapak, kau mau ikut?" kata ibu ku yang ingin mengajak keluar kota

"kurasa tidak, aku akan santai dirumah saja, lagipula aku harus sekolah" ngeles gua, padahal karena gak bisa ninggalin para penguin

"hmm.. baiklah , tapi jangan lakukan hal aneh selagi ibu pergi, ok?" tanya ibu ku

"baik ,bu " jawab ku dengan senyum kecil

ibu ku tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar ku, tapi beberapa detik kemudia dia masuk kembali dan memberitahuku sesuatu "hey, kamu tadi gak sekolah ya? Ada pesan dari guru kalau sekolah diliburkan 2 minggu karena tugas guru"

"hehehe" aku hanya tertawa karena aku ketahuan gak sekolah tadi, ibuku pun benar-benar keluar dari kamar ku

libur 2 minggu? Asik, aku bisa habisin waktu bersama para penguin, tapi...kemana mereka ?  
>aku melihat sekitar kamarku, tapi seperti nya mereka belum pulang, apakan mereka marah dengan ku?<br>ah tidak mungkin, mereka seperti nya tipe pemaaf.. pasti akan memaafkan perbuatan ku tadi

*! JAM KEMUDIAN

mereka belum pulang juga, aku masih menunggu kedatangan mereka, aku duduk di kasur sambil menunggu mereka pulang dengan segala tingkah gila mereka

*2 JAM KEMUDIAN

mereka masih tetap belum pulang, aku pun akhir nya mengecek ransel ku, mungkin saja dia ada disana..  
>aku membuka ransel ku, tapi yang ada hanya 2 helai bulu mereka, 1 putih dan 1 nya hitam.<br>aku pun khawatir akan keselmatan mereka, aku pun keluar dari rumah lewat jendela dan mencari mereka

"SKIPPER! KOWALSKI! RICO ! PRIVATE!" teriak ku mencari mereka di jalanan yang sepi

tak ada respon, tak ada seorang pun, tak ada apa-apa  
>sudah beberapa menit aku mencari, tapi tetap tidak ketemu, akhir nya aku pulang, mungkin saja mereka sudah pulang<p>

saat sampai ke kamar ku, mereka tetap tidak ada, apakah mereka pergi karena masalah di gedung tadi?  
>apa kah mereka mulai membenci ku? Aku pun terenung sambil tiduran di kasur ku yang sudah lama tak ku tiduri karena berhari-hari yang memakai nya adalah para penguin, kasur ini menjadi licin dan sedikit berair karena mereka<p>

aku memegang 2 helai bulu tadi dan menaruh nya di dada ku, dan aku berbicara sendiri dan bertanya "terlihat seperti apa aku bila menjadi penguin?"

memikirkan hal itu, aku menjadi tersenyum membayang kan betapa gila nya apa yang kukatakan tadi

mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan itu lagi, tapi aku tetep saja kepikiran sama hal itu, apakah gua mulai beringinan untuk menyetujui untuk bergabung dengan mereka? Ah.. dasar otak gila! Cepat delete pikiran itu!

Aku mulai diam tanap memikirkan apapu ... namun kemudian aku berbicara sendiri kepada diriku  
>"kira-kira mereka dimana?"<br>"apa kah mereka membenci ku?"  
>"dan akan kan mereka pulang?"<br>"dan...aku terlihat seperti apa ya kalau aku menjadi seperti mereka?"

eh tunggu.. lagi-lagi itu terulang! Dasar pikiran gua mulai gak bisa di-control

*SRREEERRKKKK* ada bunyi sesuatu seperti bunyi semak-semak

aku mengira itu adalah skipper dan tim nya, jadi saat aku membelok wajah ke jendela aku langsung mengatakan "SKIPPER!"  
>tapi disana tidak ada apa-apa.. aku pun kembali membelok kan pandagan saya<p>

merenungi hal ini terus, aku jadi ingin menyanyikan suatu irik yang selalu kunyanyikan saat aku menyia-nyiakan sesuatu

IT'S SOMETHING UNPREDICTABLE... BUT IN THE END THAT'S RIGHT  
>I HOPE YOU HAD THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE..<p>

sesudah menyanyikan lirik lagu itu, aku mulai ingin tidur disaat itulah aku tidur dengan harapan para penguin akan kembali saat aku tidur

*** keesokan hari nya jam 08.45  
><strong>

aku bangun dari tidur ku yang terasa begitu nyaman

uh... seperti nya tidur ku terlalu nyenyak, seperti nya sudah siang

tapi saat aku mencoba membuka mata, ada suara muncul yang terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat ku tidur

"hey liat dia bangun" salah suara itu bicara, itu seperti nya suara private

"ya.. dhia bangooeen" terdengar suara lain nya berbicara dengan tidak jelas, itu pasti rico

"seperti nya ini berhasil,skipper" itu terdengar seperti kowalski, tapi tunggu dulu.. berhasil apa?

"dan ini adalah hari pertama nya untuk kehidupan baru nya" itu suara skipper, dan apa maksud nya kehidupan baru? Memang nya aku mati suri tadi?

aku masih dalam keadaan belum sadarkan diri, aku seolah bangun tidur sesudah dibius...

tapi yang aneh, aku merasakan banyak perbedaan pada bangun ku hari ini.. apa yang terjadi?

**T.B.C**

ibu gua masuk urutan OC's character kwkwkkwkwkw, gua gak ada karakter lain buat tuh scene, jadi ambil ibu gua aja

lirik lagu tadi, itu lirik lagu greenday, judul nya good riddance (time of your life)


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"Hey? Kalian kembali?" tanya ku saat pandangan mulai sedikit membaik

"tentu saja, kami berjanji untuk tidak pernah berenang sendiri" jawab skipper yang maksud nya tidak pernah berpisah 1 sama lain

aku hanya tertawa dan tersenyum mendengar kata itu, mereka ternyata masih saja mau aku ikut tim mereka

"kalian masih meminta aku untuk ikut kalian?" tanya ku kepada mereka dengan senyum

"ya, dan kau pun telah bergabung bersama kami sekarang" jawab kowalski

telah bergabung? Apa maksud nya, aku pun menggaruk-garuk kepala ku, dan lalu aku menggaruk perut ku  
>aku merasa janggal saat menggaruk perut ku dan bertanya "hey tunggu, mengapa perut ku terasa berbulu saat ku garuk?"<p>

lalu kulihat perut ku yang ternyata di segujur perut ku terdapat bulu berwarna putih seperti...seperti.. yang dimiliki..PENGUIN?

lalu aku melihat tangan ku yang juga penuh bulu, tetapi bewarna hitam, eh tunggu...ini bukan tangan ku, ini sirip?

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" tanya ku dengan lantang

kowalski memberikan ku kaca dan aku mengambil nya, aku melihat diriku dikaca yang ternyata adalah... PENGUIN?

aku shock mendadak, aku langsung melihat ke kaca yang lebih besar yang ada pada lemari ku, dan ternyata aku memang penguin?

"AAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" teriak ku dengn sangat keras sampai-sampai membuat skipper dan tim nya menutup telinga nya

aku melihat ke seluruh tubuh ku, seluruh bulu bagian ku hitam gelap, perut ku putih, aku mempunyai kaki yang sama dengan para penguin, tetapi luka besetan pada kakiku tetap masih ada lekat di kaki kiriku, warna mataku berubah, dari hitam menjadi biru seperti yang penguin punya, aku punya paruh? Dan aku tidak mempunyai gigi? Tubuh ku lebih tinggi dari skipper dan rico, tapi lebih pendek sedikit dari kowalski, perut ku sedikit berisi tidak seperti kowalski yang kurus, bulu diatas kepala ku sedikit acak-acakan mirip rambut asli ku, kalau disamakan dengan para penguin, paling terdekat aku mirip dengan rico, tetapi aku tak punya luka di paruh dan untung nya aku masih bisa bicara seperti rico XD

"ini pasti dalam mimpi... pasti mimpi...tolong cubit aku.. tampar aku.. tendang dan tusuk aku dengan jarum agar bisa bangun dari mimpi ini" kataku dengan histeris yang masih mengira kalau aku masih bermimpi

private mulai mencubit ku (walau dia tak punya jari), kowalski menampar ku, rico mengeluarkan jarum dari mulut nya dan mnusuk ku dan skipper secara mendadak menendang ku dari depan

babak belur? Pasti nya gan, 4 serangan sekaligus karena perkataan tadi, aku tergeletak di depan kasur dan langsung pingsan seketika karena 4 serangan itu

***BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN**

aku terbangun dan langsung melihat pada tangan ku yang masih saja menjadi sirip penguin...aku pun tegak dan berkata "jadi... aku benar-benar penguin?"

private yang seperti nya meng-kompres ku karena ada ember dan kain basah yang sedang dipegang nya itu berkata "jangan terkejut.. tapi kau memang telah berubah wujud secara total,mac"

aku merasa sangat terkejut, aku tertunduk lesu sambil menutup wajah ku dengan sirip ku, aku pun berkata "mengapa...? mengapa kalian lakukan ini pada ku?"

"kau ingat perkataan mu kemarin sebelum kau tidur?" tanya kowalski

"perkataan apa?" tanya ku yang tidak ingat akan kemarin malam

"kau berkata "_akan terlihat seperti apa aku bila menjadi penguin?"_ bukan" tanya kowalski

"uuuhh.. aku tidak ingat hal itu" jawab ku yang sesungguh nya ingat tapi aku tidak mengakui

"RICO! Keluarkan rekaman nya!" perintah skipper kepada rico

rico memuntahkan sebuah recorder dan memutar nya, dan memang terdengar suara ku mengucap kan itu

aku tetap mencoba tidak mau mengakui nya, aku pun berkata "itu tidak seperti suara ku"

"kalau begitu.. RICO! Keluarkan rekaman lain nya!" skipper memerintah rico untuk mengeluarkan benda lain

rico memuntahkan handy cam dan memutar video ku yang sedang mengucap kan itu

aku menyerah, semua terbukti lewat camera,

"apa itu masih kurang?" tanya skipper dengan nada merendahi ku

"uuh.. oke, aku menyerah,... jadi kalian sudah disini dari kemarin?"

"kami telah mengintip mu dari jendela itu kemarin malam, tetapi kau nya yang tidak sadar" jawab skipper

"kalian memang ahli nya dalam berdiam-diam...dan bagaimana kalian membuat ku berubah seperti ini?" tanya ku yang penasaran bagaimana cara mereka mengubah ku

"kalau itu mungkin kowalski yang akan bercerita" jawab skipper yang terlihat sedikit merinding tanpa sebab

"hmm.. baiklah skipper., jadi begini..."

***FLASH BACK _-**

"saat kau tidur, kami memulai operasi kami, aku mengeluarkan serum ku dan mengeluarkan suntikan untuk memasukan cairan nya kedalam suntikan.." kowalski menceritakan awal cerita nya

kowalski memasukan cairan serum ke dalam suntikan dan memulai untuk menyuntik ku pada bagian perut, pada saat kowalski mau meluncurkan suntikan nya.. tiba-tiba dia terhenti karena private mengatakan sesuatu

"hey.. tunggu dulu.. mana skippah?" tanya private ke teman tim nya

kowalski dan rico melihat kanan kiri tapi tidak melihat skipper, hingga skipper menampakan sirip nya karena dia sedang bersembunyi dari lemariku

"oke..kalian lakukan saja tanpa aku, aku tak sanggup melihat jarum suntik nya!" kata skipper dari dalam lemari yang hanya menampakan sirip nya

"hmm..baiklah, kami lanjutkan" jawab kowalski

lalu dia langsung menusukan suntikan nya di perut ku, dalam beberapa detik tak terjadi apa-apa..

"apha shekarrraang?" tanya rico

"ada apa ini, mengapa ini tidak bekerja?" kata kowalski yang bingung

"mungkin kau memasukan bahan yang salah" jawab skipper yang masih sembunyi dalam lemari ku

" mari kita tunggu dulu saja, mungkin butuh waktu sebentar lagi" jawab private yang yakin akan berhasil

* **3 jam kemudian**

para penguin tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu efek dari serum yang dimasukan kedalam tubuh ku

tapi tiba-tiba tubuhku mengeluarkan asap dan private terbangun akan asap itu..

"hey bangun teman-teman... liat! Serum nya bekerja" teriak private yang membangunkan teman nya

"apa?, akhir nya serum nya bekerja" jwab kowalski yang masih memegang suntikan serum tadi

"bagus... aku mau melihat..tapi setidak nya singkirkan suntikan mematikan itu" kata skipper yang masih dalam lemari dan takut untuk keluar

"hmm..baiklah" jwab kowalski yang membuang suntikan itu sembarangan

skipper pun baru keluar dari lemari itu dan mereka ber-4 memerhatikan pada tubuh ku yang berasap pekat berwarna hitam dan putih

makin lama asap itu makin menebal dan membuat para penguin terbatuk dan tidak dapat melihat apa-apa selain asap itu

asap itu pun mulai memudar, penguin mulai sedikit bisa melihat aku yang ternyata telah berubah menjadi penguin seperti yang mereka rencanakan

T.B.C

oke...aku telah berubah gan.. dari manusia yang gak bisa terbang..menjadi burung yang gk bisa terbang, sama –sama gak bisa terbang dah XD


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

*back to present

aku mulai sedikit membuka wajah ku yang tadi kututup dengan sirip ku

"kau tahu, aku sudah mengucapkan ini berkali kali, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan teman ku, tujuan hidup ku dan orang tua ku" ucap ku dengan lembut

eh tunggu, orang tua? Oh ya! Bukan nya hari ini orang tua ku akan pergi?

aku pun bertanya "tunggu, bagaimana dengan orang tua ku? Bukan nya mereka akan pergi hari ini?"

skipper pun menjawab "tadi dia sempat disini, dan kami..." omongan nya berhenti, seakan dia sulit untuk mengucapkan nya

aku bingung, mengapa dia tiba-tiba berhenti bicara, aku pun bertanya "kami apa? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

skipper pun melanjutkan perkataan nya "oke.. jadi orang tua mu datang saat kau masih dalam proses perubahan wujud..."

***FLASH BACK-**

aku masih dalam bentuk setengah jadi dalam proses perubahan yang dilakukan skipper DKK

tiba-tiba ada yang mengetok pintu kamar ku,yang ternyataitu ibu ku

"nak, apa kau sudah bangun? Kita harus ke bandara,walau kau tidak ikut, setidak nya kau bisa mengucapkan "_selamat tinggal_" kepada ibu dan ayah" kata ibuku sambil mengetok pintu kamar ku yang ternyata dikunci

"apa yang harus kita lakukan skippah?" tanya private dengan cemas kepada pimpinan nya

"kowalski, pilihan!" perintah skipper kepada kowalski

"kita bisa memakai alat yang biasa kita gunakan untuk berbicara dengan manusia itu,skipper" jawab kowalski

"alat apa?" tanya skipper kepada kowalski

"alat yang pernah kita gunakan saat memesan makanan untuk beramai-ramai itu skipper, atau saat kita ingin mengirim hans ke hoboken" jawab kowalski

"oh.. alat itu, ayo kita lakukan" jawab skipper yang setuju dengan pilihan kowalski tadi

rico pun mengeluarkan alat itu dan skipper mendekati pintu mendengarkan apa yang ibu ku katakan

"nak, buka pintu nya, kita harus pergi sekarang" kata ibuku sambil mengetuk pintu

skipper mengetik tombol-tombol pada alat tadi dan alat itu mengucapkan "aku tidak ikut, aku terlalu bosan"

"bosan? Ini terakhir kali kau ketemu ibu dan ayah untuk 2 minggu pekan ini, nak!" jawab ibu ku yang bingung

skipper mulai mengetik lagi, dan alat itu pun mengucapkan "aku bilang aku tidak mau ya tidak!"

ibu ku terkejut dan juga sedih akan jawaban itu, dia mengalah dan mengatakan "baik lah nak jika mau mu begitu"

Ibu ku pun menjauh dari pintu kamar ku, lalu pergi tanpa mengajak ku

"semua aman kembali anak-anak" kata skipper yang berjalan kearah tim nya

private melihat skipper dengan muka sedih, dia mengatakan "skipper, apakah kau tidak terlalu kasar dengan kata itu? Dia itu ibu dari mac bukan?"

skipper terenung sebentar, sedikit sadar dari perbuatan nya tadi, tapi dia kembali untuk tetap pada pendirian nya, dia berkata "yang penting dia sudah pergi dan operasi kita tidak diketahui selain kita dan mac sendiri

private merasa sedikit marah kepada skipper, tapi mau apa lagi? Dia kurang berani untuk melawan pimpinan nya

dan disaat itu lah aku bangun

***BACK TO PRESENT-  
><strong>

"Kau lakukan itu? Pada ibuku? Kau sudah gila! Itu bisa membuat nya sakit hati saat perjalanan" tanya ku dengan muka geram kepada skipper

"maaf kan aku,mac.. aku kehilangan kendali, yang kupikirkan hanya membuat dia menjauh dan tidak ketahuan soal ini" jawab skipper

aku pun tertunduk lesu... tak kepikiran lagi betapa sial nya aku hari ini.. aku bahkan tidak sempat untuk mengucapkan "selamat jalan" kepada orang tua ku

skipper pun memegang bahu ku, lalu aku melihat ke arah nya, dengan sorotan mata yang tajam, skipper berkata "seperti nya...kami hanya menghancurkan hidup mu.. yang kami inginkan hanya membuat mu bergabung dengan kami, tapi seperti nya kami gagal, dan malah membuat hidup mu hancur"

sedikit tersentuh dengan ucapan skipper, yang dikatakan skipper memang benar, mereka memang mengahancurkan hidup ku, tapi karena ucapan penyeselan nya itu, aku mencoba memaafkan nya

aku memegang sirip skipper yang berada ada di bahu ku, skipper memandang ku dengan penuh heran, yang lain juga begitu

aku mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "skipper...akuu.." omongan ku terpotong saat tiba-tiba sebuah roket kecil memecahkan kaca kamar ku dan mendarat ke arah ku

"apa ini?" tanya ku sambil memegang roket itu

skipper memandang dengan jelas roket itu dan dibelakang roket itu ada sebuah tombol dengan lambang gambar lobster dengan 2 capit yang berbeda

skipper tersadar dan mngucapkan "blowhole..."

"kau kenal ini?" tanya ku kepada skipper

"dia musuh berat ku.. sudah beberapa kali dia merencanakan untuk menghancurkan kami tapi gagal" jawab skipper

"harus kah aku menekan tombol ini?" tanya ku kepada skipper

"aku sebenarnya curiga akan benda ini, tapi kalau tidak dicoba tidak akan tahu.. mari kita coba" jawab skipper

aku menekan tombol itu, dan kemudian muncul suatu gambaran dari sinar yang muncul dari dalam roket tadi yang didalam nya ada seekor lumba-lumba yang mengatakan "halo skipper,kowalski,rico,private.. dan halo MAC..."

aku hanya memandang gambar itu bersama penguin yang lain nya, siapa dia? Dan bagaimana dia tau namaku?

T.B.C


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

aku ingin bertanya kepada lumba-lumba bernama blowhole itu bagaimana dia tahu nama ku, tapi skipper lebih dulu bertanya "bagaimana kau bisa kau tahu kami disini?"

blowhole itu tertawa, lalu dia menjawab "kau kenal orang ini?" sambil menunjukan sebuah foto yang wajah nya seperti kami pernah lihat sebelum nya

kowalski pun teringat, dia memberitahu skipper "skipper! Dia itu orang yang pernah kita temui di toilet itu sebelum saat kita bertemu mac"

skipper pun baru teringat, dia pun kembali bertanya "apa hubungan nya dengan orang itu?"

blowhole dengan evil smile nya menjawab "orang ini pernah diberitakan di banyak berita di seluruh dunia, khusus nya di tempat kau sekarang..orang ini berkata kalau dia dihajar oleh 4 penguin dan juga 1 manusia sesudah nya, dan aku langsung menebak bahwa itu kau dan aku melacak jejakmu"

skipper dengat raut wajah geram berkata "jadi kau memata-matai kami selama ini?"

blowhole pun menjawab "bukan sekedar memata-matai, kami merekam semua yang kalian lakukan diluar tempat kau berdiri sekarang!"

aku dan para penguin hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah geram, dan blowhole mulai melanjutkan perkataan nya "aku bosan selalu mengacau kalian penguin konyol... sekarang aku akan menguji anak buah baru mu itu skipper"

skipper pun marah dan berkata "apa maksud mu mau menguji nya?"

"hanya ujian yang simple..." jawab blowhole.

serentak semua nya bingung termasuk aku yang menjadi pokok permasalahan

"AKU AKAN MENGUJI MENTAL HATI DARI NYA! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH ORANG-ORANG YANG DIA SAYANGI" lanjut blowhole dengan nada evil nya

"APA! Akan kubunuh kau lebih dulu!" teriak ku yang terkejut dan juga marah akan perkataan nya

"hahahahaha.. kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan aku, apalagi dengan tubuh penguin konyol seperti itu... betapa bodoh nya kau mau berubah ke wujud konyol dan lemah seperti itu" jawab blowhole dengan memanas-manasi penguin yang lain

"APA MAKSUD MU TUBUH KONYOL!" teriak penguin yang lain termasuk juga rico walau gak fasih

"jalan saja kalian sangat sulit, dan juga ukuran tubuh kalian yang kecil itu, tak mungkin akan bisa membunuh 1 orang pun... memang nya kapan terakhir kalian membunuh seseorang?" kata blowhole dengan tanya yang pedas pada akhir kata

para penguin terdiam.. mereka tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu, mereka memang palingan hanya membuat pingsan semata, tidak sampai membuat orang kehilangan nyawa nya

blowhole pun tertawa dan melanjutkan perkataan nya "apa? Kalian kehabisan kata-kata? Aku pun bertaruh kalau si mac itu pun pasti tidak berkeinginan sebelum nya untuk berubah wujud seperti itu?"

kami akhir nya kalah total dalam perdebatan ini, tapi yang dikatakan blowhole sebenar nya ada benar nya, aku tidak mau berubah wujud seperti ini.. para penguin lah yang membuat ku seperti ini

"mac... ikutlah pada ku dan kau akan kembali kepada wujud asli mu" tawar blowhole pada ku

skipper dan yang lain melihat ke arah ku... aku pun mulai berpikir, aku memang ingin kembali ke wujud asli ku, aku tak yakin kowalski akan membuat penawar nya untuk ku, penawaran blowhole memang menarik ketertarikan ku, tapi aku harus mengambil pilihan yang tepat.. aku berpikir dengan sangat teliti dan bijak

dan beberapa detik kemudian blowhole kembali bertanya "bagaimana mac? Kau mau?"

aku pun mulai membuka mulut..eh maksud ku paruh ku untuk berkata..

"aku...aku...aku..." ucapan ku masih putus-putus..

penguin dan blowhole menunggu jawaban ku, tapi pada akhir nya aku menjawab

"aku... aku TIDAK AKAN MENGIKUTI AJAKAN MU!"

serentak penguin dan blowhole terkejut, lalu blowhole yang kecewa karena aku menolak ajakan nya berkata "kau memang bodoh,mac... kau terlalu terpengaruh dengan naluri para penguin yang tak pernah menerima ajakan ku yang selalu menarik ini!"

aku menelan ludah ku, aku seperti tidak sadar akan yang kukatakan tadi..

"kau akan menyesali semua ini,mac... bersenang-senanglah kau dengan penguin dan tubuh penguin konyol mu itu!" kata blowhole yang kemudian sesudah itu gambaran dari sinar yang dipancarkan dari dalam roket itu pun hilang

...

private mendekati ku, dia bertanya "mac, mengapa kau menolak nya? padahal dia mengatakan kami ini hanyalah hewan konyol" 

Aku tidak memandang private, tetapi aku menjawab "sesungguh nya dia yang konyol"

private yang mendengar itu berkata "dia bilang kami yang konyol, bukan diri nya"

"pertama, aku tidak yakin dia bisa membuat penawar untuk ku, dia bukan lah seorang yang segenius kowalski yang bisa membuat apa pun dengan kemampuan otak nya" jawab ku yang belum memandang ke arah nya 

Kowalski sedikit tersenyum seakan dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ku tapi masih ragu untuk mengatakan nya karena kondisi ini

"dan yang kedua..." kata ku yang sengaja kuhentikan

para penguin hanya melihat ku dan menunggu apa yang ingin kukatakan selanjut nya

"dan yang kedua... seperti yang lumba-lumba itu katakan, kalian adalah hewan dengan tubuh konyol yang tidak akan mungkin mengahancurkan seseorang..." kata ku yang sengaja kuhentikan lagi

private dan yang lain terenung kembali karena ucapan ku, private pun bertanya "jadi kenapa ka..." omongan nya terpotong karena aku menutupi paruh nya dengan sirip ku

"kalau blowhole bilang begitu, arti nya dia juga meremehkan aku... aku adalah penguin, aku tidak terima jika aku dikatakan hewan konyol..." lanjut ku yang kemudian baru melihat kearah private dan yang lain nya dengan senyum

skipper pun berkata "mac, kau adalah manusia.. bukan penguin seperti kami"

aku dengan senyum menjawab "skipper, apakah aku terlihat seperti manusia di mata mu sekarang ini?"

skipper terdiam, namun kemudian tersenyum yang kemudian diikuti dengan tim nya

"skipper,private,rico,kowalski... kita memang hanya burung yang tidak bisa terbang, tapi kita satu-satu nya burung yang bisa berenang... itulah yang unik dari kita, kita pun bisa bertahan di suhu sedingin apapun yang tak bisa dilakukan hewan lain" jelas ku dengan sangat semangat kepada para penguin

mereka tersenyum dan aku melanjutkan perkataan ku "karena itu! Ayo kita sebagai hewan yang diremehkan nya, kita tunjukan kalau dengan tubuh mungil kita ini, bisa mengalahkan hewan lain walau mereka lebih besar dari kita"

kami pun berpelukan dengan erat, dan private berkata "terima kasih,mac... kami senang kau ada disini"

aku hanya tersenyum ceria mendengar kata itu..

tiba-tiba ada suara ketoka dari pintu rumah ku..

"siapa itu?" tanya private

"jangan-jangan itu anak buah blowhole " kata skipper

"oke tim.. kita punya misi baru dan ini misi pertama ku di tim baru ku ini, jadi ...skipper, bimbing lah aku karena aku anak bawang disini" jawab ku

"oke mac... kita lakukan operasi kita, operasi kita dimulai!"

T.B.C


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

aku dan skipper berjalan kaki menuju pintu, di saat sedang jalan, skipper menghadap ku dan bertanya pada ku "mac, apakah yang kau katakan tadi hanya bohong semata?"

aku sedikit heran mengapa skipper berpikir demikian, maka nya ku tanya "mengapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"pada saat kau baru berubah menjadi penguin, kau seakan merasa sangat depresi dan tidak menerima nya, tetapi saat blowhole menawari mu tawaran tadi, kau berubah seakan kau sudah betah akan wujud mu itu, apakah kau hanya merekayasa semua ini?" jawab skipper yang pada akhir ditutupi dengan tanya balik

aku pun mengerti maksud kata skipper itu, aku pun menjawab jujur "skipper, mungkin pada awal aku berpikiran begitu, tapi saat aku berpikir untuk menjawab apa pada tawaran blowhole tadi, aku berpikir seharusnya aku juga harus berterima kasih dengan kalian"

"terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya skipper dengan bingung

aku pada awal tersenyum dan lalu memegan pundak skipper, aku pun mengatakan "terima kasih atas sudah merekrut diri ku yang sesungguh nya tidak mempunyai kemampuan seperti kalian" 

Skipper tersenyum kembali pada ku, dia memeluk ku dan berkata "kau akan menemukan nya, kau hanya tidak tahu dimana letak kemampuan mu itu"

melihat aku dan skipper berpelukan, private dan yang lain tersentuh, dan memandang kami dengan rasa yang indah

skipper melepaskan pelukan nya dan berkata dengan tegas "oke.. sudah cukup, kita kembali ke misi kita dan misi pertama buat mac"

skipper memang tidak pernah berubah, ketegasan nya dalam memimpin memang menjadi salah satu kekuatan yang sangat kuat dalam tim ini

kami pun sampai di depan pintu rumah ku, skipper pun mulai memimpin seperti biasa

skipper pun mulai membagikan tugas "kowalski dan rico, kalian buka pintu nya, private kau menarik perhatian yang masuk, aku dan mac akan menendangi nya dari atas dan membuat nya pingsan"

aku dan skipper pun naik di atas pintu ku yang diatas pintu rumah ini ada batang kayu kecil, dan untung nya kami bisa gunakan untuk berdiri disana  
>kowalski dan rico mulai membuka kan pintu..<p>

orang itu pun masuk, dan private mulai dengan tugas nya, dia berfose di depan orang yang masuk itu dan orang itu berhenti karena melihati private yang terlihat sangat cute dengan fose tersebut

orang tersebut memegangi private dan mengangkat nya

"SEKARANG!" teriak skipper

aku dan skipper pun melompat dan siap menendangi kepala orang tersebut

PLAAKK! Tendagan skipper pas mengenai orang yang masuk tadi, sedangkan aku meleset dan malah menabrak meja rumah ku sendiri

"seperti nya kau perlu latihan untuk menendang bola tengkorak,mac" kata skipper sambil menunduki kepala orang tersebut

"ayolah..sudah kubilang aku anak bawang disini" kata ku sambil memegang kepala karena terbentur tadi

aku memandangi orang yang ditendang skipper tersebut, dia terlihat tidak asing bagiku.. seperti sering ku lihat sebelum nya

aku pun mengakat kepala nya dan ehhhh...

ini ben, sahabat gua?

"kau kenal orang ini,mac?" tanya private

"dia teman ku, aku memanggil nya ben, dan untung aku tidak menendang kepala nya tadi" jawab ku yang rada khawatir karena perbuatan ku yang celakain temen ane sendiri

"kau yakin dia bukan mata-mata?" tanya skipper

"BUKAN! Dia teman gua, cepat angkat dia dan bawa kekamar ku" jawab ku dan kemudian menyuruh para penguin untuk mengangkat nya

butuh tenaga extra untuk mengangkat manusia, kau tahu.. kami hanya lah hewan dengan tubuh kecil, kami berlima pun mengangkat ben temanku sampai ke kamar ku

***10 menit kemudian**

mata nya mulai terbuka, dia seperti nya sudah bangun

"mac, lihat! Teman mu mulai bangun" kata private yang memberitahuku

"ya aku tahu, ku harap dia tidak terkejut melihat aku sekarang" jawab ku sambil melihat ke arah private

BEN pun mulai bangun, dia mengusap mata nya, dan disaat dia sadar.. dia langsung memegang kepala nya dan berkata "apaan barusan? Sesuatu menabrak kepala ku?", lalu dia pun melihat kami berlima

dia pada awal nya bingung, dia mengusap mata nya dan berkata "kalian penguin? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?"

aku pun mencoba berkata "hei ben! Ini aku mac?" kepada teman ku itu

kowalski pun berbisik padaku "mac, dia tidak akan mengerti apa yang kau katakan, aku bukan lah diri lama mu lagi, ingat?"

aku pun baru teringat tapi aku tetap mencoba berbicara kepada teman ku "ben! Ini aku mac!" sambil melambaikan tangan ku

ben pun melihat ke arah ku dan langsung mengangkat ku

dia berkata "hey penguin kecil, kau seakan ingin sekali berbicara pada ku, tapi sayang nya aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan"

dia memang tidak mengerti yang kukatakan, benar kata kowalski, aku memang diriku yang dulu, tidak mungkin bisa berkomunikasi dengan manusia kembali, tapi kenapa aku bisa mengerti dengan perkataan mereka walau aku manusia?

"darimana mac bisa mendapatkan penguin-penguin ini? Dan dimana mac sekarang?" tanya ben yang kemudian berjalan sambil masih mengangkat ku dengan nya

ben keliling-keliling mengitari kamar ku, dia kira aku sembunyi di suatu tempat, padahal aku sebenarnya ada di genggaman nya sendiri

"dimana si berkacamata itu" tanya nya yang masih mencari keberadaan ku

"kacamata? Eh aku lupa soal itu, tapi pandangan ku tidak terasa rabun walau tak berkaca mata, apa kah ini efek dari serum itu?" tanya ku dalam hati

"hey! Apa ini?" tanya ben yang menemukan sesuatu di dekat kasur ku, eh tunggu.. itu suntikan bukan

kowalski juga berpikiran sama, suntikan itu pun ternyata masih ada isi nya

"mac! Cepat ambil suntikan itu! Itu suntikan serum penguin! Bisa bahaya jika itu mengenai orang lain!1" teriak kowalski yang memerintahkan aku mengambil suntikan nya

aku ingin mengambil... tapi jarum nya bikin takut, aku memang takut dengan jarum suntik semenjak kecil, aku mulai gemeteran karena jarum tersebut, skipper pun kelihatan nya sama saja

ben melihat ku gemeteran, dia langsung mengira jika aku takut jarum suntik, tapi memang benar sih, dia pun menakuti ku dengan jarum suntik itu

"kau takut dengan jarum suntik ini,penguin kecil?" kata ben sambil mendekatkan jarum suntik nya kepada ku

aku mencoba menahan rasa takut nya, aku masih mencoba... tapi skipper seperti tidak tahan melihat ku melawan ketakutan ku melawan jarum suntik itu

dia pun melompat kearah ben dan mecoba melepaskan suntikan itu dari tangan nya dengan menampar tangan ben, tapi sayang, suntikan itu malah terpental dan mengenai dada ben..

ben pun langsung melepaskan ku dari genggaman nya dan mencabut suntikan itu dari dada nya.

"apa-apaan kalian ini? Aku terkena suntikan ini, walau aku tidak tahu suntikan apa ini, tapi suntikan tidak mungkin berpengaruh pada ku" kata ben sambil membuang suntikan nya

"oh tidak!" kata ku dengan histeris

"ini akan menjadi masalah" jawab kowalski

"skipper.. mengapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya ku kepada skipper

"maaf mac, akku tidak sengaja, aku hanya mencoba untuk melepaskan suntikan itu biar kau tidak kelihatan ketakutan lagi" jawab skipper dengan gugup

"tapi kau membuat teman ku ter..." omongan ku terputus karena ben tiba-tiba pingsan

aku dan yang lain menghampiri nya, dia benar-benar terlihat pingsan dan kami pun mengangkat nya ke kasur 

"kowalski, apa kah dia...?" tanya ku yang terpotong karena kowalski menjawab "iya mac, kuharap dia akan bisa menghadapi nya seperti kau"

aku hanya berharap itu tidak terjadi, tapi yang bisa kami lakukan hanya 1...

Menunggu apakah itu akan terjadi

T.B.C


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

dengan penuh harap... hal yang sama tidak akan terjadi kepada sahabat ku, aku harus menunggu apakah akan terjadi atau tidak?

***2 jam kemudian**

aku masih melihat nya.. belum terjadi apa-apa selama ini, kowalski mendekati ku, dia berkata "mac, seperti nya serum nya tidak bekerja pada tubuh teman mu"

mendengar hal itu, aku sedikit tersenyum, senang sekali jika hal itu tidak terjadi, kalau terjadi, masalah nya malah nambah panjang

tapi senyum ku buyar, tubuh ben tiba-tiba keluar asap kecil, yang kemudian membesar dan membesar

"kowalski, ini terjadi.. ini terjadi!" teriak ku histeris

"maaf kan aku,mac aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kita hanya bisa pasrah" jawab kowalski

sedih? Pasti nya.. karena aku telah mencelakakan teman ku sendiri, padahal dia tak ada hbungan nya dengan semua ini

asap nya menebal dan beberapa detik kemudian asap nya hilang dan ben... telah berubah, dia berubah menjadi penguin seperti yang ku alami

aku sedikit bersedih.. masih dengan alasan karena aku mencelakakan teman ku atas ketidak terkaitan nya dia dengan semua ini

aku mendekati nya dan sempat memeluk nya, saat aku memeluk nya, dia membuka mata nya

"mac, dia bangun" kata private memberitahuku

aku pun melihat muka ben, yang masih belum sadar penuh

"hey penguin kecil, mengapa kau memeluk ku begitu?" kata ben sambil melepas pelukan nya

ben melihat aku dan 4 penguin lain nya "mengapa kalian terlihat lebih besar, aku seakan melihat manusia" kata ben yang terlihat bingung dan tidak menyadari perubahan nya

"ben... aku harus memberitahu mu sesuatu" kata ku kepada nya sambil menegakan diriku

ben terlihat lebih bingung sekarang, dia bertanya "kenapa kau bisa bicara? Dan suara itu seperti suara..." omongan nya terhenti dan aku melanjutakan perkataan ku.. "ben, ini aku mac... aku berubah menjadi penguin dan kau juga terkena hal yang sama"

ben terbengong, mungkin dia masih bingung karena pertama kali melihat penguin bicara, dia mengusap mata nya dan bertanya "apakah aku bermimpi?"

aku pun menampar muka ben agar menunjukan ini bukan mimpi 

Ben mengusap wajah nya yang terkena tamparan tadi, aku pun berkata "ben.. ini nyata, aku mac, dan kita berdua penguin, lihat saja dirimu!"

ben pun melihat tangan nya yang berubah menjadi sirip, dia terkejut dan lalu melihat sekujur tubuh nya...

dia mulai terlihat paranoid. Dia dengan cemas berkata "apa ini? Aku tak punya jari? Seluruh tubuh ku pnuh dengan bulu, dan mana gigi ku?

aku pun mulai mencoba menenangkan nya "ben... setidak nya kau menyukai penguin bukan? Mungkin tak masalah jika kau menjadi spesies hewan kesayangan mu"

ben pun memandang ku, dia melihati sekujur tubuh ku, dan dia pun melihat luka besetan pada kaki kiriku

"jadi kau benar-benar mac?" tanya nya sambil menghela nafas

"iya kawan, aku mac.. memang aku bukan mac yang biasa kau lihat, tapi inilah aku sekarang" jawab ku dengan tenang

"dan siapa mereka?" tanya ben sambil menunjuk ke arah 4 penguin itu

"dia lah yang membuat aku begini, termasuk kau... dia skipper , private, rico dan kowalski" jawab ku sambil memperkenalkan para penguin

"dan mengapa mereka mengubah mu begitu?" ben bertanya balik

"mereka merekrut ku, dan aku harus menjadi seperti mereka jika aku ingin bergabung dengan mereka" jawab ku dengan tenang

skipper mendekati ben, dia menjulurkan sirip nya kepada ben dan berkata "maaf kan aku, karena aku kau ikut dalam bencana ini"

ben pun memegang sirip skipper dan berkata "tidak apa-apa, aku suka penguin, dan berjanji lah kau akan mengubah ku ke wujud asal"

private berbisik kepadaku "mac, teman mu seperti nya pemaaf?"

aku tersenyum dan berbisik balik ke private "itu lah dia, harus kuakui , aku menganggap nya sebagai saudara ku"

ben pun berkenalan satu-satu kepada para penguin

saat sedang berkenalan, TV ku hidup sendiri dan tiba-tiba nongol kembali dia.. si blowhole

"hallo kembali, skipper,rico,kowalksi,private,mac dan... eh sapa yang satu itu?" kata blowhole dalam layar TV

"aku ben" jawab ben

"ok.. dan ben.., baiklah, mac... aku sudah mempunyai kejutan khusus pada mu" kata blowhole

"kejutan apa?" tanya ku dengan raut wajah geram

"anak buah ku baru saja menaruh bom waktu pada pesawat yang akan dinaiki orang tua mu.." jawab blowhole

"baru saja? Pesawat orang tua ku sudah terbang dari beberapa jam yang lalu" jawab ku membantah omongan blowhole

"mungkin tidak, karena pada tujuan pesawat itu sedang terjadi badai hujan, makan pesawat itu dibatalkan 2,5 jam dari jadwal asli nya" jelas blowhole

"kuharap kau menyukai bom itu meledak bersama dengan pesawat bersama penumpang nya" lanjut blowhole

"KAU MANIAC! Akan kuhabisin kau nanti" teriak ku kesal

"menghabisi ku? Sudah kubilang.. kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku dengan tubuh itu!" kata blowhole dengan evil smile nya

"kalau belum dicoba, tidak akan tahu! Penguin tak selemah yang kau kira ! kami bisa saja memakan mu karena kau adalah ikan! Kau adalah santapan kami!" jelas ku dengan nada tinggi

"tak usah sok jago kau,mac... bom itu akan meledak dalam 50 menit lagi, dan kau tidak akan sanggup untuk menjinakan nya" jelas blowhole

"dasar kau sia...!" ucapan ku dipotong karena skipper memegang sirip ku

"mac, lebih baik kita menyusuli orang tua mu, sebelum pesawat itu terbang" kata skipper

"skippah benar mac, kita harus mengejar orang tuamu terlebih dahulu" lanjut private

"aku tidak terlalu mengerti kalian bilang apa, tapi mereka benar mac, kita harus mengejar oran tua mu dulu sebelum pesawat terbang" ujar ben

aku hanya melihati wajah-wajah mereka, tapi ada benar nya.,.. aku harus selamat kan orang tua ku !

"blowhole! Aku akan mengahabisi mu nanti!" ujar ku sambil menunjuk ke arah nya

"silahkan kalau bisa, manusia penguin" jawab blowhole

dan disaat itu layar TV ku mati

"oke tim... kita punya misi baru" kata skipper membimbing tim nya

"ben kau akan kumasukan dalam tim ini" ujar skipper kembali

"aku? Aku harus apa?" tanya ben

"ikuti perintah nya, itu saja " bisik ku kepada sahatbat ku

"baik lah.. aku ikut" jawab ben yang setuju ikut

"oke..misi kita mulai!"

T.B.C


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

persiapan pun diutamakan oleh para penguin, kowalski mempersiapkan mental dan perhitungan nya, rico mempersiapkan peralatan yang mungkin berguna, private mempersiapkan makanan dan barang-barang kecil, skipper mempersiapkan strategy nya, tapi... aku dan ben harus apa? Kami tak ada kemampuan khusus seperti mereka

"skipper?" sahut ku memanggil nya

"apa?" tanya skipper

"kalian mempunyai kemampuan sendiri disini, jadi kami harus apa untuk membantu kalian?" tanya ku kepada skipper

skipper sedikit bingung, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.. aku dan ben menunggu jawaban nya

private pun mendekati kami, dia pun berkata "hei.. apakah kalian berpikir jika aku punya kemampuan khusus?"

"kau kan punya...ahh... hmmmmmm" jawab ku yang dipertengahan menjawab aku pun malah bingung, private punya kemampuan apa?

"aku juga sama seperti kalian dulu, aku tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa, aku hanya berpakuh kepada perintah skipper" jawab private dengan lugu

skipper pun mendapat kata-kata sesudah mendengar kata private tadi "benar kata private, dia pun pada dasar nya tidak seperti kowalski dan rico, tapi dia sebenar nya mempunyai pada hati nya, kau juga akan menemukan sendiri kemampuan mu nanti" ucap skipper

aku dan ben tersenyum, benar juga mungkian kata nya, mungkin kami akan menemukan kemampuan kami sendiri

"jadi apa yang harus kami persiapkan?" tanya ben kepada skipper

skipper memegang dada ben dan berkata "kalian harus persiapkan moral kalian, yakin lah kalian bisa melakukan apa yang tidak kalian bisa lakukan pada saat misi berlangsung nanti, dan yang terpenting, ingat lah jika kami tidak pernah berenang sendiri"

"baiklah skipper" jawab ben

*20 menit kemudian

"kalian siap?" tanya skipper kepada tim nya termasuk aku dan ben

"SIAP!" jawab kami serentak

"oke.. kita bergerak sekarang!" ucap skipper

4 penguin itu pun kemudian berseluncur dengan perut nya, aku dan ben ketinggalan karena tidak tahu cara nya

"kau tahu cara melakukan nya,mac?" tanya ben

"aku baru beberapa jam menjadi penguin, bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" jawab ku ke ben

skipper dan private kembali ke kami, dan mengelurkan sirip nya

"mari kami ajarkan kalian melakukan nya" ajak skipper dan private sambil mengulurkan sirip nya

aku dan ben tersenyum, aku memegang sirip skipper, dan ben memegang private  
>pada awal, skipper dan private berseluncur duluan sambil memegang kami, kami yang terseret itu pun mulai mengontrol tubuh kami untuk melakukan nya<p>

dan pada akhir nya kami sedikit bisa mengontrol nya walau belum sempurna

"kau siap?" tanya skipper

"siap untuk apa?" aku nanya balik

bukan nya dijawab, mereka berdua malah melepas genggaman nya.. tapi itu membuat kami berseluncur dengan diri kami sendiri.. aku memulai dengan lambat, ben pun menyusul ku

"kau lambat,teman!" kata ben sedikit menyombong kan diri

"oke.. akan ku tandingi kau" jawabku yang kemudian mulai mempercepat gerak ku

kami pun mulai balapan bersuluncur ala penguin, saling menyusul dan malah menyusul skipper dan kawan-kawan

"hei kalian! Tetap ikuti instruksi ku!kita harus bergerak tanpa dilihat manusia" sahut skipper dengan marah

"oke.. kami terbawa suasana skipper" jawab ku yang kemudian melambatkan gerak ku dan ben juga melakukan nya

kami pun kembali ada dibelakang skipper dkk, apabila skipper menyuruh berhenti kami punberhenti, dan apabila lanjut kami pun lanjut

kenapa nih penguin kayak sudah hapal jalan ya? Padahal mereka baru beberapa hari dirumah gua, aku pun bertanya "skipper, mengapa kau bisa hapal jalan nya?"

skipper pun menjawab "kami punya ingatan lebih hebat daripada manusia sekalipun, kami bisa menghapal apapun dengan sekali lewat"

"waw... kalian benar-benar hebat, kalian bisa menguasai sebuah negara dengan segala kemampuan ini" kata ben keceplosan

aku pun memandang tajam ben karena ucapan nya itu, bisa saja itu membuat para penguin ingin melakukan hal negatif, ben memandang balik ku dan bertanya "apa?"

skipper pun dengan masih memperhatikan jalan mengatakan "benar kata teman mu itu,mac.. kami bisa saja menguasai suatu negara dengan kemampuan penguin yang sedimikan rupa ini, tapi kami tetap lah kami, kami ditakdir kan bukan untuk menguasai dunia, kami hanya hewan yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga keseimbangan bumi dan juga bisa jadi penghibur dan teman bagi manusia"

hatiku berkata "mereka ini memang bijak, seperti nya benar juga kata skipper, dia tetaplah dia, seekor binatang yang harus nya terus menghibur dan menjadi teman manusia dan juga penyeimbang dunia, 1 hewan punah, bisa berpengaruh kepada hewan yang lain, bahkan mungkin bagi manusia sendiri, tapi mengapa manusia malah menangkap hewan dan menjual hewan bahkan organ penting nya? Pasti jawaban nya adalah **uang**, dan tidak ada alasan lain, memang masih diperbolehkan, tapi kalau dengan cara sekarang yang illegal dan tidak memikirkan kedepan, itu nama nya membantai mereka habis-habisan"

"para pemburu liar tidak memikirkan perasaan hewan yang diincar nya, dia hanya mementingkan materi yang akan mereka dapatkan, pengalaman ku bersama para penguin ini banyak menginspirasi ku, dan mungkin dengan wujud ku sekarang ini, aku bisa mengerti apa yang selalu dirasakan hewan di dunia ini, karena terkadang aku juga suka menyakiti hewan itu sendiri walau itu bukan penguin"

kami pun terus bergerak menuju bandara secepat kami bisa... keputusan untuk menjinakan atau membuang bom tersebut akan ditentukan oleh situasi nya nanti, yang terpenting sekarang kami harus bisa sampai ke tujuan kami dengan cepat

T.B.C


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Kami pun sampai ditujuan kami, kami bergerak secara hati-hati, jangan sampai sesorang melihat kami

"kita sampai anak-anak" sahut skipper

"kita hanya harus mencari pesawat yang dipasangi bom tersebut" kata kowalski

"berapa banyak waktu yang kita punya,kowalski?" tanya skipper ke kowalski

"entah skipper, kita tidak dapat clue sedikit pun dari blowhole" jawab kowalski

"kalau begitu kita harus bergerak secepat mungkin sebelum pesawat itu terbang" kata skipper

"ikuti perintah ku..." ucap skipper sambil mengangkat sirip nya

"SEKARANG" ucap skipper lagi sambil menghempaskan sirip nya

3 penguin yang lain bergerak tapi aku dan ben masih diam ditempat, skipper melihat kami, dia pun bertanya "mengapa kalian masih disini?" dengan wajah geram

"kami harus apa?" tanya ben

"melacak semua tempat ini, dan nanti berkumpul disini kembali" jawab skipper

"hmm.. baiklah, ayo mac !" ucap ben

aku dan ben pun bergerak dan melacak semua tempat ini, tapi tanpa ketahuan, jadi kami mengambil tempat paling aman disitu untuk melacak, kotak sampah

aku melihat banyak orang dari kejauhan, tapi tak ada yang bisa menjadi clue disini, pada saat akhir nya aku melihat sesorang yang sangat familiar.. itu orang tua ku

"hei.. itu orang tua ku! Aku harus menemui nya dan memberitahu ini!" ucap ku dengan nada tinggi

aku pun mau keluar dan menuju orang tua ku, tapi ben menarik ku kembali kedalam

"ben.. apa-apaan kau ini, aku harus memberitahu ini sebelum terlambat!" ucap ku yang marah karena ditarik ben tadi

"kau gila? Sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan bisa berkomunikasi dengan manusia! Lihat dirimu! Kau malah akan membuat riuh tempat ini" jawab ben yang lalu mengangkat sirip ku dan meletakan nya di depan mata ku

aku memandang sirip ku.. aku baru sadar kembali kalau aku bukan aku yang dulu, dan aku berkata kepada ben "terima kasih kawan, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak menghalang ku tadi?"

dia menepuk bahu ku, dan berkata "bukan masalah, tapi orang tua mu adalah clue terkuat dalam masalah ini, dan kita harus menghentikan perjalanan nya sebelum pesawat akan terbang"

kowalski dan private datang secara mendadak, itu mengejutkan kami  
>aku yang terkejut berteriak "kowalski! Private! Tidak bisakah kalian datang dengan tenang?"<p>

"maaf,mac..tapi kau terlambat unttuk menghentikan perjlanan orang tua mu" jawab private

"kenapa?" tanya ku dengan nada heran

jawaban ku terjawab dengan suara pengumuman yang mengucapkan "perhatian...bagi yang akan melakukan perjalanan selanjutnya, diharapkan menuju pesawat sekarang"

"sial... kita semua terlambat" ucap ben dengan kesal

skipper dan rico pun datang mengejutkan seperti hal nya kowalski dan private tadi

kami terkejut lagi dan aku sekali lagi berucap "sialan! Apakah kalian tidak pernah salam sebelum datang, setidak nya dengan lebih tenang"

"kami penguin.. jangan samakan dengan dirimu" jawab skipper

"tapi aku juga penguin.." jawab ku akan perkataan skipper tadi

"maksudku adalah diri lama mu itu" jawab balik skipper

"uh uh uh! Ini bukan saat nya debat sekarang! Kita harus mengehentikan ini secepat mungkin!" ucap ben yang menghentikan debat antara aku dan skipper 

"kita harus mengejar nya terlebih dahulu" jawab skipper

kami ber6 pun keluar dari kotak sampah bergerak diam-diam dari berpindah-pindah lalu bersembunyi ke kotak sampah yang ada dan juga kereta-kereta dorong yang dibawa, lalu kami hampir sampai di pintu masuk kedalam pesawat, tapi disana tidak ada benda yang bisa dipakai untuk bersembunyi biar tidak ketahuan manusia

"harus sembunyi dimana lagi skipper?" tanya private ke pimpinan nya

skipper melacak seluruh benda yang ada sampai di saat itu dia menemuukan sesuatu, dia berkata "itu dia!" sambil menunjuk wanita dengan baju mewah dan rok nya yang sangat panjang

"apa maksud mu dia?" tanya ku kepada skipper keheranan

"kita bisa bersembunyi di bagian yang sangat panjang itu" jawab skipper yang menunjuk rok wanita itu

"uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" jawab aku dan ben

"kenapa kalian berkata begitu?" tanya skipper

ben menjawab "kau bisa melihat...", omongan nya kupotong dengan menampar nya 

"tidak apa- apa skipper" jawab ku karena kalau si ben mengatakan itu secara lengkap, ini urusan bisa jadi panjang

mereka berempat pun masuk ke dalam rok wanita itu, aku dan ben mengikuti

kami berjalan perlahan mengikuti alur yang diambil wanita itu

"ben.." ucap ku memanggil nya

"apa? Jawab nya

"apa pun yang kau lakukan...jangan lihat ke atas" bisik ku kepada nya

"lihat keatas?" ucap nya dengan penuh heran, dia pun mulai mau menoleh sedikit ke atas, tapi kugagalkan karena aku menampar nya

"ouh ouh.. aku mengerti maksud mu" jawab nya sambil mengusap wajah nya

kami pun berhenti bergerak disaat wanita itu juga berhenti, orang tua ku ada disebelah wanita itu

"ibu? Ayah?" ucap ku

"kowalski, beri aku pilihan sekarang" perintah skipper ke kowalski

"aku tidak tahu skipper, aku tidak tahu pilihan apa yang bisa diambil.. kecuali.." jawab kowaslki yang kemudian berhenti

"kecuali apa? " tanya ku dan skipper berbarengan

"kecuali... kita bisa menghampiri mereka dan bergaya seakan kita adalah peliharaan nya, itu bisa membuat nya diusir dari pesawat karena hewan peliharaan dilarang dibawa ke pesawat" lanjut kowalski

"negative... " jwab skipper mentah mentah

"tapi skipper. .. ini satu-satu nya pilihan, kita tidak tahu kapan bom itu meledak" protes kowalski

"tapi ini juga beresiko.. mereka bisa saja membuat kita dimasukan ke penangkaran hewan liar, dan mengantarkan kita kembali ke kebun binatang copenhagen" jawab skipper

"lagi pula.. mac tidak akan mau untuk melakukan nya" lanjut skipper yang kemudian melihat kebelakang, tetapi aku tidak ada disitu lagi

"MAC? Mac? MAC? " skipper memanggil sambil mencari ku

"skippah, dia sudah diluar" jawab private

skipper pun lalu mengintip apa yang kulakukan

aku berada di depan orang tua ku, tapi mereka tidak melihat, mungkin karena tubuh ku ini yang kecil maka mereka tidak melihat keberadaan ku, lalu aku melompat ke kepala ibu ku, ibu ku terkejut, dia terpental karena lompatan ku itu

"hey apa-apaan ini? Dan darimana penguin ini berasal?" tanya ibuku yang terjatuh

aku berusaha untuk berkata "ibu! Ini aku...Mac!" tapi dia tidak mengerti yang kukatakan

"aku tidak tahu kau darimana, tapi tempat mu bukan lah disini.. dan aku tidak pernah melihat kau sebelum nya" ucap ibuku sambil memegang ku

para penjaga yang ada didekat pintu itu menghampiri ibuku dan berkata "maaf bu, tapi sesuai peraturan disini, seseorang dilarang membawa hewan peliharaan nya apalagi hewan peliharaan yang seperti ibu bawa itu"

"tapi dia bukan hewan peliharaan ku, bahkan aku tidak mengenal nya" jawab ibu ku

"maaf bu, tapi anda harus jelaskan itu di kantor kami bu.." lanjut para penjaga tadi

"tapi..." jwab ibu ku yang belum selesai karena ditarik oleh para penjaga keluar

ayah ku mengikuti ibu ku, dia tidak bisa pergi sendirian ke tujuan

skipper dkk bersama ben keluar dan mengikuti aku yang masih digenggaman ibu ku

"dia memang sudah gila" ucap skipper sambil bergerak mengikuti ku

"tapi karena dia, orang tua nya sendiri batal pergi" jawab kowalski

ibu ku menolak atas penundaan keberangkatan nya, dan pada saat ditarik oleh para penjaga itu dia menolak, dia terus berkata "lepaskan aku! Dia bukan siapa-siapa ku"

bukan siapa-siapa? Mungkin dengan wujud ku ini dia akan berkata demikian, coba andai aku dalam wujud asli ku, tak mungkin dia berkata demikian

dan pada akhir nya dia melepaskan sendiri genggaman para penjaga itu

dia berkata "dengarkan! Aku harus ketujuan ku sekarang, aku tak peduli alasan nya, karena aku harus ketujuan ku ..dan sudah kukatakan beberapa kali jika penguin ini bukan...!" omongan nya terpotong

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

T.B.C 


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Semua terkejut... para penjaga, ibuku dan aku yang di genggaman nya pun terpental akan ledakan itu

"ada ledakan di pesawat e-47, diminta bantuan sekarang" suara dari walkie talkie salah satu penjaga itu

para penjaga itu pun berlari ke tempat ledakan meninggalkan ibuku

ibuku hanya terkejut akan ledakan itu, ayah ku datang kepada nya

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ayahku

"aku...baik-baik saja" jawab ibu ku putus-putus karena gugup 

Ibu ku pun melihat pada ku yang ada pada genggaman nya, dia berkata "hei..penguin kecil, apakah kau mencoba mengatakan tentang hal ini pada ku tadi?"

aku menjawab "ya... " tapi ibu seperti nya tidak mengerti itu

"aku tidak terpikir akan jadi apa jika kau tidak membuat ku diusir tadi...terima kasih penguin kecil" ucap ibu ku

"sama-sama" jawab ku yang berusaha berbicara dengan ibu ku

di sisi lain, skipper dan yang lain sedang mengintip ku dengan orang tua ku

"skippah... seperti nya yang dilakukan mac itu walau beresiko tapi jika tidak dilakukan..misi kita gagal" ucap private menghadap pemimpin nya

"kau benar private... tapi sebenar nya kita tetap gagal.. pesawat itu tetap meledak, kita terlalu lambat untuk tidak meledakan pesawat itu" jawab skipper

"setidak nya misi utama kita untuk menyelamatkan orang tua mac berhasil" ucap ben

"benar.. tapi korban pasti banyak berjatuhan karena ini" jawab skipper dengan lapang dada 

Private tersenyum.. ternyata pemimpin nya yang sedikit keras kepala itu sebenarnya memiliki sifat penolong

kembali ke sisi orang tua ku dan juga aku, ibu ku yang berterima kasih pada ku tadi berkata "hei.. bagaimana jika kau benar-benar menjadi peliharaan kami, mac pasti akan senang, dia suka penguin bukan?"

aku sebenar nya berusaha berkata "sebenar nya..akulah mac,bu!" tapi tiada respon dari ibu ku

"kupikir kita harus pulang.. perjalanan ini kita tunda saja, aku akan perkenalkan mu dengan majikan baru mu" ucap ibu ku sambil bergerak ke luar bandara

"majikan baru? Tunggu... aku ada disini, bagaimana ibuku bisa akan menemui aku di rumah nanti.. aku bisa dianggap orang hilang" dalam pikiran ku berkata

aku pun diantar di rumahdengan naik taxi, skipper dan yang lain mengikuti dari belakang

"skipper.. jika mereka pulang.. bagaimana dengan mac yang menjadi penguin? Ibu nya tidak tau itu bukan? Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa menemukan mac yang manusia di rumah nya?" tanya ben ke skipper

"aku belum berpikir demikian.. tapi ini akan menjadi masalah besar" jawab skipper

mereka terus mengikuti ku, dan aku terus berpikir harus apa sekarang.. ibuku tidak mengerti yang kukatakan, bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa menemukan aku dalam wjud manusia ku? Sial.. aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuktikan aku mac

***beberapa kilometer yang dilewati kemudian**

"mac! Kami pulang kembali...! aku punya sesuatu untuk mu!" teriak ibu ku

"aku disini.. aku disini.." jawab ku yang mulai menangis, tapi ibu ku tetap tidak mendengar nya

ibu ku pun melihat air mata ku itu, dia menurunkan ku dan berkata "penguin kecil. apakah kau menangis? Kau menangis karena apa?"

aku tetap berusaha berkata walau aku tahu itu sia-sia, aku berkata "karena aku lah mac yang kau panggil itu.. aku lah mac!"

ibu ku tidak mengerti aku berkata apa, tapi dia melihat pada bekas luka goresan yang ada di kaki kiriku, dia memegang nya dan berkata "luka ini.. ini seperti luka goresan mac waktu kecil, ini sama persis"

mendengar kata itu aku mulai sedikit tersenyum, luka ini bisa saja membantu ku membuktikan aku itu mac, aku butuh benda lain yang menunjukan aku ini mac

aku melihat foto ku di dinding, aku berjalan mengambil nya, ibu ku hanya melihat ku berjalan dengan lambat menuju foto ku, aku mengambil foto itu lalu aku menunjukan ke foto itu lalu menunjuk ke diriku yang sekarang

ibuku mendekati ku, "apa yang mau kau tunjukan penguin kecil?" tanya nya

lalu aku kembali menunjuk ke foto itu.. lalu menunjuk kediri ku yang sekarang

ibu ku masih heran, dia bertanya "apa maksud mu penguin kecil?"

lalu aku pikir ini tidak berhasil, aku perlu alat lain.. aku melihat area sekitar, aku pun melihat pena dan kertas kecil.. aku berjalan ke situ untuk mengambil nya,ibu ku mengikuti dari belakang

aku mengambil pena itu lalu mncoba menulis sesuatu di kertas kecil itu, aku menulis dengan sangat sulit karena aku tidak pernah menulis dengan sirip sebelum nya..dan kali ini kali pertama aku mencoba nya

ibu ku hanya melihat dengan heran apa yang aku lakukan, hingga pada saat nya aku menunjukan apa yang ku tulis.. tulisan nya sangat berantakan karena aku benar-benar bisa menulis dengan genggaman seperti sekarang ini

ibu ku mengambil kertas itu, dia melihat tulisan ku yang tertulis "aku adalah anakmu mac" tapi amat lah berantakan

ibu ku hanya terkejut melihat yang kutulis, dia masih mengira jika aku penguin biasa, dia mengira jika aku hanya lah hewan cerdas , dia berkata "waw.. sungguh jarang ada penguin seperti mu" sambil menepuk kepala ku

aku sedikit kesal.. semua yang kulakukan ini sia-sia, hingga akhir nya ibu ku membawa ku ke kamarku sendiri

"mac! Dimana kau? " sahut ibuku.. seperti nya dia telah melupakan yang skipper lakukan tadi kepada nya...

"mac! Kau dimana? Aku membawa kan mu sesuatu!" sahut ibuku yang masih mengira aku masih diri lamaku

aku pun melompat dari genggaman ku lalu menunjukan kembali kertas tadi kedepan mata nya..

dia melihat nya kembali.. lalu aku tunjukan luka goresan ku, dan aku tunjukan bulu yang dikepalaku yang acak-acakan yang sama persis dengan gaya rambut ku!

ibu ku pun mulai sedikit curiga.. dia berkata "apakah kau berusaha berkata jika kau itu anak ku mac?"

aku mengangguk secara terus menerus menunjukan jika yang dikatakan itu benar

tapi dia melepas ku dan berkata "ini mustahil.. mac itu manusia, bukan penguin.. maksud ku, bagaimana bisa mac menjadi seekor penguin?"

aku tidak punya alat peraga untuk mengatakan ini, hingga saat nya aku melihat alat yang digunakan skipper tadi pagi.. aku dengan cepat mengambil nya dan aku mengetik beberapa kata, lalu alat itu berkata "aku adalah mac"

lalu kuketik lagi, alat itu mengucap "kau bisa lihat dari luka ku dan cara tata rambut ku"

lalu kuketik lagi beberapa kata, ini sedikit lebih panjang ..."aku punya teman penguin.. mereka mengubah ku menjadi begini"

lalu aku mengetik lagi, "ini mungkin gila, tapi percaya lah,bu... aku adalah anak mu mac!"

ibu ku hanya terdiam antara percaya tapi kebanyakan kagak, dia kemudian memegang ku kembali, "mengapa mereka mengubah mu seperti ini?" tanya nya

aku mulai mngetik kembali, "karena mereka..." kata terakhir belum ku ketik..

"karena mereka apa?" tanya ibu ku

aku mulai sedikit sulit untuk mengetik kata ini, tapi tetap ku ketik, dan aku mengetik "karena mereka ingin aku menjadi bagian dari mereka"

ibu ku sedikit tersentuh melihat kata itu, dia bertanya "nak... dan apakah kau mau bergabung dengan mereka?"

aku sulit untuk menjawab.. jawaban yang akan kukatakan nanti bagiku adalah penentu hidup ku sekarang ini

aku berpikir sejenak dan ibu ku menunggu jawaban ku, aku pun mulai mengetik kata sedikit demi sedikit.. lalu saat aku sudah selesai mengetik, aku menaruh alat itu didada ku, aku biarkan alat itu mengucapkan kata yang kuketik

dan alat itu pun mulai mau mengucapkan kata-kata itu..

alat itu pun berkata..." aku..." (dipotong dulu.. karena cerita nya T.B.C) 


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

**"**aku..." ucap alat itu.. eh.. pada saat baru keucap 1 kata, alat tersebut mati

"ada apa ini?" tanya ibu ku

aku pun mengecek alat itu, aku ketik kata-kata dia gak mau keluar karakter yang kuketik..jangan-jangan nih alat habis baterai

"sial! Menngapa harus mati disaat penting" ucap ku dengan kesal lalu melemparkan alat itu ke kasur ku

"jadi kau mau mengucapkan apa tadi?" tanya ibu ku kepada ku

sebenarnya ini sia-sia untuk dijawab, dia tidak akan mengerti aku bilang apa, tapi aku tetap bertekad menjawab... "sebenar nya aku..." belum selesai menjawab, 4 penguin beserta ben datang memecahkan kaca jendela ku

CTTTAARRRRRRRR!

mereka mendarat sempurna kecuali ben yang menabrak ibu ku

"sekarang ada 5 penguin tambahan?" tanya ibuku kebingungan

"kalian... mengapa kalian tidak bisa datang secara tenang?" tanya ku dengan kesal ke mereka yang selalu ngejutin dateng nya

"maaf,mac... itu kebiasaan kami" jawab private

"tapi apakah kalian tidak pernah datang secara damai dan tentram?" tanya balik ku ke mereka

"tidak pernah..dan tidak akan, kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau sudah beberapa hari di tim kami" jawab skipper

Kembali ke arah ibu ku, dia yang melihat 6 penguin sekarang di kamar anak nya yang sebenarnya aku itu bertanya "mac...apa ini teman penguin yang kau maksud?"

aku mengangguk dan ibu ku kemudian menggenggam rico di tangan kanan nya, dia berkata "kau paling mirip dengan penguin yang satu ini"

aku menghadap ke arah rico, rico tersenyum ke arah ku, dan aku berpikir "yang penting aku gak bersikap seperti dia"

ibu ku yang masih membedakan aku dengan rico itu berkata "jangan-jangan sifat kalian berdua sama?"

aku mendengar kata itu dengan spontan berkata "apa? Aku? Rico? Sama?"

private,skipper,kowalski dan ben berbisik di belakang.. "menurut ku ibu mac benar juga" ucap private berbisik

"mac memang sedikit mirip dengan rico" bisik ben

"khusus nya mereka itu satu-satu nya yang kepala nya bulu nya berbentuk" lanjut skipper

"secara perhitungan pun, bentuk tubuh mereka mirip" kowalski menambahkan

"HEY! Aku mendengar yang kalian katakan disini..." ucap ku kepada 4 penguin yang berbisik itu

Mereka ber4 memandang ku dengan serentak lalu hanya tertawa kecil

aku pun agak kesinggung.. masa ane disamain sama rico, secara fisik sih mungkin, tapi kalau sifat? Wah perasaan beda jauh

"hmm.. baiklah mac, ibu harus memberitahu kalau ibu dan ayah tidak jadi pergi ke sana kepada saudara mu itu" kata ibu ku sambil menurunkan aku dan rico di kasur ku

ibu ku tersenyum sebelum pergi lalu dia keluar dari kamar ku

rico menepuk punggung ku, aku pun menoleh, dia tersenyum pada ku, senyuman nya terlihat mengerikan tapi tulus, tapi apa maksud dia melakukan itu?

rico berkata walau dia sulit untuk mengatakan nya, dia berkata "mac, mungkhin kkiiiita bissa jadi tman b-b-b-aik"

sedikit bingung dia berkata apa, tapi aku tau inti nya, aku pun menjawab "mungkin saja kawan, mungkin kau juga harus melatihku menelan dan memasukan barang kedalam perutku nanti" sambil tersenyum 

rico membalas "baiklha,...iiii-n-i ghanya tugas yyy-y-y-ang mudghah" (baiklah, ini hanya tugas yang mudah)

kowalski memanggil ku dari belakang, "mac! Kau menghabiskan baterai alat ini" ucap nya sambil menunjukan alat tersebut

"hehehe.. tapi aku menggunakan nya sedikit tadi" jawab ku

"okelah.. aku akan mengisi baterai nya" ucap kowalski

"tapi kowalski, charger nya ada di HQ?" ucap private

"aduh... sial.. aku lupa soal itu, mungkin kita harus ke HQ dulu" ucap nya

"kembali ke HQ? Bagaimana ?" tanya skipper

"aku akan membuat chonotron lalu kembali ke masa lalu dan mengambil charger itu, mudah bukan?" jawab kowalski

"**mengapa kau tidak melakukan ini dari dulu**?" tanya para penguin dan juga aku secara berbarengan

"kalian pun tidak menanyakan pilihan ini" jawab kowalski simply

skipper pun menampar nya, kowalski mengusap wajah nya yang ditampar, "oke.. aku salah karena tidak memberitahu kalian soal ini" ucap nya

"ok. baiklah.. tapi kau yakin bisa membuat nya?" tanya skipper

mungkin saja skipper, aku hanya perlu membuat alat ini dengan konsentrasi penuh.. karena 1 kesalahan bisa fatal hasil nya

"baiklah.. dan jangan lupa untuk membuat penawar untuk ku dan ben" ucap ku dengan jelas

para penguin melototi ku.. mereka seperti terkejut, tapi karena apa?, aku pun bertanya, "mengapa kalian memandang ku seperti itu?"

private pun menjawab "jadi mac... kau tidak mau bersama kami, di HQ kami, di central park zoo"

aku pun baru teringat..mereka membuat ku begini karena mereka merekrut ku, aku pun menjawab "bukan maksudku begitu, tapi.. ini sulit untuk dipilih antara hidup manusia ku dengan hidup penguin ku"

4 penguin itu tidak menjawab... mereka terdiam, bahkan skipper yang paling galak itupun diam tanpa kata

aku pun memeluk mereka ber4 dengan bersamaan, aku pun mengatakan "hey teman.. jujur kalian itu memang makhluk yang keren, tapi aku perlu waktu untuk memilih jawaban ini"

mereka tersenyum dalam pelukan ku dan aku lalu melepaskan pelukan ku

ben yang hanya melihati kami ber5 itu bertanya, "tunggu.. mac jika kau memilih menjadi penguin, bagaimana dengan aku?"

"itu terserah padamu,sobat... tapi yang pasti, kau itu adalah saudara di mataku" jawab ku sambil memukul bahu nya ben

Ben tersenyum, dia bertanya "saudara? Jadi kau menganggap ku saudara?"

aku menjawab "iya, lebih tepat nya..kau itu bagiku adalah adik"

ben kembali tersenyum, dia menjawab "kalau begitu kau adalah kakak sekarang"

aku pun ikut tersenyum, aku berkata "oke,kita tak usah lagi pakai panggilan sobat, kita panggil dengan panggilan 'adik-kakak', kau mau?"

"tentu.. kalau begitu aku akan mengikuti jejak mu, karena adik-kakak itu selalu berdekatan, benar kan?" jawab ben yang kemudian memegang siripku

"tentu sobat.. eh maksud ku adik, tapi itu masih tetap pada kemauan mu" jawab ku

"adik harus mengikuti perintah kakak bukan? Maka nya aku akan ikut kau" jawab nya

aku pun tersenyum gembira, lalu dia memelukku, dan disaat itulah hubungan kami menjadi saudara angkat dimulai

T.B.C


	25. Chapter 25

**Sebelum mulai..mau kasih tau dulu, chonotron itu mesin waktu yang pernah kowalski buat di episode "it's about time"**

**CHAPTER 25  
><strong>

**#Malam, 20.53**

kowalski sedang sibuk membuat chonotron bersama rico  
>ben dan private sedang berbincang-bincang<br>dan aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya melihati mereka dengan senyum

hingga skipper mendekati ku dan menyapa ku "hi" ucap nya

"uh..hi skipper" jawab ku yang kemudian kembali menoleh yang lain yang sedang sibuk masing-masing

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya skipper dengan ramah

aku kembali menoleh ke dia, jarang-jarang dia bersifat ramah, aku pun menjawab" hmmm..tidak ada, aku hanya melihati mereka ber-4, kowalski dan rico saling membantu dalam pembuatan chonotron itu, ben dan private seperti nya mulai menyukai satu sama lain... dan aku disini tanpa lawan bicara dan juga tanpa kegiatan"

skipper terlihat tersenyum, dia duduk disamping ku, dia berkata "aku juga begitu... aku hanya melihati anak buah ku sedang sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing, dan aku sebagai pemimpin nya juga tidak ada lawan bicara"

"kau tahu skipper, sebenarnya kau ini orang yang peduli kepada orang lain, kau pun pemimpin hebat...walau terkadang aku kesal kepadamu, tapi kau itu sebenarnya orang yang hebat, terkadang aku ingin menjadi seperti dirimu, menjadi pemimpin dari tim mu" ucap ku kepada skipper yang duduk disamping ku

skipper tersenyum, lalu dia menjawab "aku malah kagum padamu,mac.. 3 anak buah ku sangat tertarik pada mu, jika aku jadi kau, aku akan sangat tersanjung dan aku menganggap hal itu sebagai hal terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan"

"kau menggoda ku ya agar aku makin ingin bergabung kalian?" tanya ku dengan curiga

"tidak, ini serius... aku ingin menjadi seperti dirimu, kau bisa bicara dengan kami, padahal secara fakta itu mustahil, bagaimana kau melakukan nya?" ucap skipper yang lalu bertanya

"entahlah skipper.. aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa bicara dengan kalian pada saat aku masih manusia" jawab ku yang tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa bicara dengan mereka saat masih dalam wujud manusia

dalam sesaat... suasana menjadi sunyi.. kami berdua memandang teman-teman kami yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing

hingga saat nya aku bertanya kepada skipper, "skipper, apa kah aku memang mirip dengan rico?"

skipper tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan ku..lalu dia menjawab "secara fisik sih iya.. kalian banyak kemiripan, tapi untung nya kalian itu tetap 2 orang yang berbeda"

jawaban skipper itu membuat ku ikut tertawa, gak kebayang kalau kami sama total..

"pertanyaan mu itu membuat ku teringat saat kami menukarkan pikiran rico dengan roger" ucap skipper

"roger? Siapa dia? Dan untuk apa kalian menukarkan pikiran mereka?" tanya ku

"roger itu seekor buaya yang hidup di saluran bawah tanah kebun binatang kami, dia itu terlalu ramah dan cinta damai, jadi saat dia diusir oleh tikus got yang ada disana, kami melatih nya agar bisa mengusir sendiri tikus itu, tapi kami gagal, maka dari itu kami mengambil cara praktis, yaitu dengan itu..menukarkan pikiran rico ke tubuh roger dan dan juga roger sebaliknya" jelas skipper menjawab pertanyaan ku

"kalian berhasil dengan cara itu?" tanya balik ku

"awal nya sangat sempurna, tapi kemudian. Rico menjadi menggila dan dia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuh roger itu, tapi untung nya kami bisa mengembalikan mereka" jawab skipper

"seperti nya si roger itu buaya paling aneh yang pernah ku dengar" ucap ku sambil senyum

"mungkin.. jarang bukan ada buaya seperti itu?" tanya skipper

aku mengangguk karena setuju akan kata skipper itu, skipper sangat jarang terlihat seramah ini, jangan-jangan ada mau nya lagi? =_=", ah...tapi jangan pikiran yang negative dulu dah.. mungkin lagi saat nya ramah aja dia nya

Skipper tiba-tiba bersender di tubuh ku, ternyata dia tertidur.. kayak nya pemimpin yang satu ini kecapekan karena misi yang kami jalani tadi pagi

Aku pun menaruh kepala nya di sekitar area perutku dan kepala ku memegangi kepala nya, ternyata skipper terlihat sangat lucu dan manis saat sedang tidur nyenyak

melihat skipper tidur, mata ku tiba-tiba ngantuk, aku pun tertidur bersender di dinding dan skipper masih dalam pangkuan ku

ben dan 3 penguin dari tim skipper melihat kami tertidur dengan nyenyak

"mereka berdua seperti nya mulai kompak" ucap private

"uh-um" jawab rico

"biarlah mereka seperti itu.. karena biasa nya mereka saling berdebat tiap kali bicara" ucap kowalski

"mereka seperti adik-kakak" ucap ben sambil memandang kami

"bukan nya sekarang kau adik angkat nya?" tanya private kepada ben

"oooouugggh..aku lupa soal itu" jawab ben

mereka ber4 tersenyum melihatku... lalu kowalski sadar jika dia harus cepat menyelesaikan alat itu, lalu dia dan rico melanjutkan nya, dan ben dan private melanjutkan perbincangan mereka

#**DALAM TIDUR KU**

aku...dalam tidurku bermimpi sedang melihat sebuah jalan panjang.. dibelakang ku ada pintu berwarna cream, seperti warna kulit manusia ku tapi dikunci dan jika aku melihat tanda jalan nya.. semua nya menunjuk ke arah depan ku, dan

ada tulisan "berjalan lah lurus dan yang kau inginkan hari ini akan terwujud".. aku tak tahu maksud dari kalimat itu dan perasaan aku tidak punya sesuatu yang harus diwujudkan,KECUALI... jangan –jangan maksud nya adalah keinginan ku kembali menjadi manusia.. maka dari itu aku berlari kencang ke arah depan ku walau aku tak tahu ini akan sampai dimana

Di tengah perjalanan, di arah barat ku aku seperti melihat penguin lain yang berjalan berlawanan dari arah yang aku ambil, tak jelas itu siapa karena itu sangat jauh dari tempat aku berdiri, tapi aku lalu terfokus kepada jalur ku..aku terus berlari hingga sampai saatnya aku menemui pintu berwarnahitam pekat, saat aku makin dekat dengan pintu itu, pintu itu makin terbuka dan aku langsung masuk kedalam pintu itu tanpa basa basi, karena aku mengira keinginan ku kembali menjadi manusia akan terwujud

Saat aku masuk ke dalam pintu itu, yang kulihat hanya ruang hitam yang kosong dan lalu ada sinar terang seakan mendekati ku, mau keluar tapi pintu itu tiba-tiba terkunci rapat.. sinar terang itu terus mendekati ku dan pada akhir nya, seluruh pandangan terkena sinar itu

Pandangan ku semua nya putih, lalu itu pun menghilang dan berubah menjadi pemandangan lain... ini disuatu tempat yang cukup luas, semua nya terbuat dari batu, dan di belakang aku berdiri ada jendela yang waktu ku lihat diluar seperti air semua, dan aku melihat 4 tempat tidur bersusun , ada 3 tempat tidur itu berisi penguin yang menghadap kebelakang, tapi 1 lagi kosong, mana yang 1 lagi?

aku membelokan wajah, dan menglihat 1 penguin lagi tertidur di kursi dengan posisi kepala ada di meja dan ada 1 cangkir kopi yang isi nya ada ikan disamping penguin itu, "siapa itu?" tanya ku dalam hati

lalu aku mendekat dan terus mendekat, dari belakang, terlihat sangat familiar penguin 1 ini, lalu aku sampai pada titik terdekat ku dengan penguin yang tidur itu, aku mengangkat wajah nya, yang ternyata dia itu adalah ...AKU?

aku terkejut melihat nya, maksud ku, mengapa aku bisa kesini?, bahkan aku tidak tahu tempat apa ini...lalu pandangan ku menjadi putih kembali dan lalu hilang kembali

sekarang aku berada di sebuah danau, aku juga tidak pernah melihat tempat ini

tapi aku melihat ada penguin yang menahan untuk tidak dimakan oleh seekor ikan besar, dia berucapkan "burung makan ikan! Bukan sebalik nya!, dan 3 penguin lain nya berenang di depan nya

aku memandang dengan jelas penguin yang mau dimakan itu, yang ternyata itu juga ...AKU?

lalu salah satu penguin melempar soda dan penguin yang terlihat seperti aku itu melemparkan nya ke dalam mulut ikan itu

Dan ikan itu seketika tewas karena soda itu

lalu pandangan putih kembali muncul lalu menghilang.. dan keadaan di tempat ini kembali kosong dan hitam semua, ada sebuah pintu lagi, berbentuk bulat, lalu aku berjalan kearah pintu itu, dan saat aku masuk..lagi-lagi cahaya putih datang, tapi kemudian berubah menjadi suasana di kamar ku, aku merasa aku telah keluar dari mimpi ku

aku terbangun dari tidur, tapi ini aneh, perasaanku aku tidur menyender di dinding, tapi kenapa sekarang kepalaku merasa menyender di titik yang lembut , masa dinding bentuk nya lembut seperti ini ?

dalam keadaan belum sadar karena terlalu lelap, private yang seperti nya juga baru bangun melihat ku bangun lalu dia datang kearah ku dan menyapa ku, "selamat pagi,skippah?" sapa nya

"eh tunggu.. dia panggil aku apa? Tidak kah aku salah dengar?"

**T.B.C**

Aku mengambil salah satu adegan dari episode PoM, lupa judul nya tapi yang cerita nya skipper dan kawan-kawan nangkep ikan besar yang bikin para bebek takut untuk ke danau itu

Apa yang terjadi sama aku? Next chapter bakal ungkap semua nya


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

"selamat pagi,skippah" sapa private yang tampak menghadap ku

skippah? Bukan nya itu panggilan private ke skipper? Aku bukan skipper, atau jangan-jangan...

Pikiran ku mulai berpikir yang aneh tapi dari samping ku ada yang menjawab "selamat pagi private!".. ouw.. itu skipper ternyata tidur disebelah ku, dan aku tidur di bantal ku, ada yang memindahkan kami seperti nya semalam

aku pun bertanya, "hei...siapa yang memindahkan ku semalam?"

private menjawab " itu aku... aku yang memindahkan kalian ke bantal, tidur seperti kemarin itu kurang bagus kau tahu"

uh... ternyata semua nya tetap seperti biasa, yang kupikir tadi ternyata tidak terjadi.. tapi sebenarnya apa arti mimpi ku semalam? Keinginan apa yang akan diwujudkan? Dan mengapa aku berada di tempat yang tidak aku ketahui?

aku pun menceritakan itu kepada skipper yang ada di sebelah ku, "skipper...aku mendapat kan mimpi yang aneh semalam.."

"mimpi apa,mac? " tanya nya yang sambil mengusap mata 

"aku bermimpi aku berjalan di jalan yang besar dan ada instruksi aku harus berjalan lurus jika aku ingin keinginan ku terwujud..tapi aku tak tahu maksud dari instruksi itu" jelas ku ke skipper

skipper tiba-tiba berhenti mengusap mata nya, dia tampak terkejut, dia pun berkata "aku juga bermimpi demikian..aku berjalan sampai pintu bewarna cream seperti warna kulit manusia"

"tunggu..itu pintu sebelum aku berjalan... tapi aku menemukan pintu bewarna hitam" jawab ku

"itu malah pintu ku sebelum jalan.." jawab balik skipper

"jadi..kita seperti berjalan ke pintu berlawanan.. tapi aku sesudah masuk ke pintu itu.. aku dibawa ke tempat yang aku tidak tahu" jelas ku kepada skipper

"tempat apa?" tanya skipper

"entah..pertama aku berada di tempat yang semua nya batu...ada jendela yang tembus ke air dan ada 4 tempat tidur tersusun disana" jelas ku kepada skipper

"tunggu.. itu tampak seperti HQ kami.." jawab skipper sambil memasang wajah bingung

"HQ mu? Tapi aku tidak melihat mu disana..tapi aku melihat...diriku sedang tidur di kursi dengan posisi kepala di meja.." jelas ku kembali ke skipper

"kepala di meja..di kursi? Apakah ada cangkir kopi ikan disitu dan juga barang-barang ku dimeja itu?" tanya skipper

"iya.. kenapa kau tahu?" tanya ku

"itu aku saat aku sedang tidak mau tidur karena depresi akan semakin sepi nya pengunjung kami.. tapi tetap saja aku tertidur" ucap skipper

"tapi mengapa aku malah melihat diriku? Dan aku juga berada dalam danau..aku melihat diriku hampir dimakan ikan besar, tapi aku membunuh nya dengan soda" jelas ku kembali ke skipper

"itu juga aku saat harus mengusir ikan itu dari danau... apakah disitu..dirimu berteriak 'burung makan ikan,bukan sebalik nya!' ? tanya skipper

"iya... tapi mengapa aku malah melihat diriku disitu?" tanya ku dengan penuh rasa tidak mengerti

"entah juga mac.. aku malah saat masuk pintu tujuan ku, aku melihat diriku dan kau menjadi pemimpin tim ku, kau mengajak ku untuk ikut tim ku sendiri" jelas skipper kepada ku

"ini aneh.. apa maksud mimpi itu sebenar nya?" tanya ku kepada skipper

"aku tidak tahu mac..tapi aku merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu kepada kita" jawab skipper

private yang melihat kami berdua bicara, dia mendekati kami dan bertanya.. "apa yang kalian sedang permasalahkan?"

"tidak ada private..hanya masalah kecil" jawab skipper

"hhmm..baiklah.. ngomong-ngomong, kowalski hampir menyelesaikan chonotron nya" ucap private memberi tahu kami

"benarkah?" tanya ku kepada private

"mari kita kunjungi kowalski saja" jawab private yang kemudian mengajak kami menemui kowalski

kami pun mengunjungi kowalski, dan melihat sebuah mesin dengan suatu berbentuk seperti portal berbentuk lingkaran dengan ada tinjakan untuk berjalan ke portal itu

"hei..teman-teman.. aku perkenalkan kalian kepada chonotron part 2 ku" ucap kowalski memperkenalkan alat yang dia buat itu

kowalski terlihat seperti tidak tidur semalaman

"kowalski...kau tidak tidur?" tanya ku kepada nya yang muka nya terlihat sangat kusut

"uh..tidak..aku sudah biasa dengan itu, agar tidak ada kesalahan dengan mesin ini, aku mengerjakan nya dengan sangat serius, karena 1 kesalahan bisa saja membuat mesin ini menjadi bencana"

"tapi jika kau tidak tidur..bisa saja ada kesalahan yang kau buat sendiri pada mesin ini bukan?" tanya ku kepada kowalski

"uh mungkin iya..tapi aku yakin mesin ini siap dipakai" jawab nya sambil memegang suatu remote di tangan nya

"darimana kau tahu itu?" tanya skipper dengan nada khas nya, dia tidak yakin akan kowalski buat

"uh..baiklah...kalian berdua coba saja sendiri, gunakan ikat pinggang ini, lalu jika kalian kembali ke masa lalu, kalian tekan tombol pada ikat pinggang ini dan kalian kembali ke masa sekarang" ucap kowalski memberikan penawaran pada aku dan skipper

"mengapa aku harus ikut? Kan skipper yang ragu pada mu tadi?" tanya ku ke kowalski yang tidak mau ikut-ikutan jadi kelinci percobaan nya

"kau itu tidak cukup berani untuk ini bukan?" jawab skipper kepada ku  
>kembali lagi..ucapan pedas skipper keluar<p>

"apa? Kau kira aku takut? Oke.. kowalski, berikan aku ikat pinggang itu, aku akan tunjukan kepada pemimpin besar kepala kita ini" ucap ku dengan marah karena ucapan skipper tadi

"besar kepala? Kau mulai menghina atasan mu sendiri?" tanya skipper yang mulai ikut marah

"kita buktikan saja sekarang.. akan kutunjukan kepada kau jika aku berani hanya untuk ini" ucap ku sambil memasang ikat pinggang itu

skipper pun ikut memasang ikat pinggang nya dan kami berdua berdiri di awal tinjakan menuju portal nya

Skipper memandang tajam mukaku, dan aku balas balik dengan pandangan tajam ku

ben pun mendatangi ku, dia bertanya "mac, kau yakin dengan ini? Mesin ini belum dicoba sebelum nya bukan?"

"aku akan tunjukan pimpinan kita ini betapa besar kepala nya dia, lagipula ini tak akan lama, palingan 1 menit aku kembali lagi" jawab ku

"tapi mac..aku merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu kepada kalian nanti" ucap ben yang khawatir

"ben..terkadang sesuatu yang kita takutkan itu tak pernah terjadi.. percaya lah padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja" jawab ku kepada nya

"baiklah mac jika itu mau mu, tapi jangan bilang aku tidak melarang mu akan ini" jawab ben yang masih khawatir

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar nya, maksud ku..apa yang berbahaya dari ini.. palingan juga nanti nyampe ke suatu tempat yang gak jelas..lalu tekan tombol ini dan pulang kembali

Kembali ke jalan... aku dan skipper mulai berjalan perlahan menuju portal, dengan sangat perlahan..lalu skipper menyadari jika ini terlalu lambat, dia berkata "ayolah..waktu habis jika lambat begini.. mari kita berseluncur saja?"

"oke..baiklah..itu mudah" jawab ku dengan pede

Kami berdua pun berseluncur dengan perut kearah portal itu, kami pun memasuki portal

Aku tiba-tiba masuk ke dunia yang penuh dengan warna.. diseluruh mata memandang..aku melihat warna-warna yang mempenuhi pandangan ku, tetapi tiba-tiba muncul banyak gambaran di seluruh mata memandangku sekarang, tapi seluruh nya aku tak pernah melihat nya, ada banyak gambaran hewan-hewan dari gajah,kangguru,simpanse,lemur dan yang paling bikin aku bingung adalah gambar skipper bersama seekor berang-berang betina

"tempat apa ini? Skipper..kau baik baik saja?" tanya ku kepada skipper

Tapi skipper tidak ada disini, dia tidak ada dimana-mana, hingga tiba-tiba seluruh gambaran itu seperti bergabung menjadi 1, gambaran itu berbentuk menjadi seperti skipper

"skipper?" tanya ku

"apakah itu kau?" lanjut tanya ku

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi dia mendatangi ku dan menaruh sirip nya di kepala ku

"skipper, mengapa kau menaruh sirip mu di kepa..." ucap ku terpotong karena tiba-tiba dia seperti merasuki kepala ku, sedikit demi sedikit bagian tubuh nya masuk ke kepala ku

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Teriak ku menahan rasa sakit dan pusing yang ditimbulkan oleh skipper yang didepan ku itu

Dan akhirnya seluruh bagian tubuh nya seperti telah masuk kekepala ku, aku terjatuh dan merasa sangat lemas, pandangan ku menjadi sangat buram,mataku seperti memaksa ku untuk menutup nya, aku pun terpaksa menutup mataku

3-6 detik kemudian, aku merasa sudah bisa membuka mataku kembali..terlihat private dan ben ada didepan ku, aku merasa lebih berat dari sebelum nya, pikiran ku pun tak jelas memikirkan apa..aku tidak ingat ingatan ku sendiri, aku pun mengusap mataku

"private...apa yang terjadi?" tanya ku pada nya

Private seperti bingung mau jawab apa, tapi dia memberikan ku pilihan "aku harus berikan berita baik atau berita buruk ke kau?" ucap nya

"hmm..tentu saja berita baik" jawab ku

"ok...motivasi mu itu sedikit terwujud sekarang" jawab nya dengan sangat gugup

"apa maksud mu?" tanya ku karena bingung apa inti dari yang dia katakan

Private mulai bingung lagi..dia seperti menyari kata yang bagus untuk menjawab

Pertanyaanku

Aku pun mulai menyadari jika suara ku berubah, suara ku menjadi lebih berat, "uh..mengapa suaraku berubah?" tanya ku sambil menggaruk kepalaku

Ben pun mulai geram melihat private seperti sangat sulit menjawab, dia pun langsung mengatakan "oke..mac.. sekarang kau memimpin tim skipper"

"memimpin?" tanya ku dengan bingung

T.B.C


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

"apa maksud mu memimpin tim skipper? Kan si pemimpin kepala besar itu yang memimpin nih tim" tanya ku

"mac..." ucap private yang terlihat sangat ragu untuk berkata

"ya?" jawab ku

"kau mau tahu dimana orang yang kau katakan 'keras kepala' itu sekarang?" tanya private

"dia ada disebelah ku saat aku masuk portal, dia tidak ada lagi" jawab ku

"itu karena dia ada disini" jawab private sambil menunjuk dada ku

"maksud mu dia ada dalam dada ku?" tanya ku dengan pasang muka bingung

"uh...bukan begitu.. tapi kau itu skipper sekarang" jawab private

"aku? Skipper? Uh.. (*tertawa*) kau bercanda... aku ini mac, aku tidak akan pernah sudi menjadi dirinya" jawab ku

Ben lalu membelokan kepala ku ke arah lain, aku melihat kowalski,rico dan... eh tunggu.. itu aku?

"ada pertanyaan lagi 'skipper'?" tanya ben dengan nada menyindir

Aku pun melihat sirip ku.. dan melihat perut ku, aku terlihat lebih gendut dan pendek sekarang, tapi aku masih tidak percaya aku ini adalah skipper, aku pun berkata "uh..seperti nya mesin itu membuat aku jadi seperti melihat mataforgana"

Ben mulai kesal, dia pun menarik ku ke kaca lemariku.. dan aku marah pada ben karena menarik ku begitu saja dan mengatakan "ben...apa-apaan kau ini? Aku bukanlah ski..." ucapan ku berhenti saat aku melihat diriku di kaca, aku melihat diri skipper dan ben di kaca itu

Aku pun mendekat dan melihat lebih dekat..ini pasti salah lihat, aku tidak akan mau jadi pemimpin gila itu, aku mengusap mata ku tapi tetap saja aku melihat muka skipper di kaca itu, dan aku mulai gemetar dan merinding..

Aku melihat seluruh tubuhku, tubuhkku yang memendek..perut ku yang makin gendut..suara ini.. dan muka ini.. aku benar benar skipper!

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! teriak ku dengan sangat kuat

Private pun menampar ku.. aku pun berhenti berteriak, private pun berkata "maaf kan aku mac jika aku menampar atasan, tapi kau itu memang skippah, terima lah keadaan ini" ucap private

"aku tidak bisa menerima ini.. aku ingin aku kembali ke tubuh ku" ucap ku dengan nada tinggi sambil memandang sirip baruku

"tapi setidak nya keinginan mu memimpin tim nya skipper terwujud bukan?" ucap private

"darimana kau tahu?" tanya ku

"aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian semalam..tanya saja ke adik mu" ucap private

"itu benar mac, kau sendiri bilang itu bukan" lanjut ben

Aku terdiam, aku termakan ucapan ku sendiri, aku memang ngucapin itu semalam, tapi entah...jika itu harus dengan cara menjadi diri nya, aku tidak akan pernah berkata 'iya'

Aku pun berlari ke kowalski dan menahan nya di dinding.. "kowalski! Apa yang kau lakukan pada ku?"

"maaf,skipper! Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan mesin ini" jawab kowalski

"aku skipper! Maksud ku aku bukan skipper!" jawab ku yang sempat salah

Skipper yang ditubuhku pun terbangun, "uh..ribut apa ini?" tanya nya yang belum sadar

Aku pun langsung menemui nya dan melototi muka ku yang sekarang punya nya

"skipper! Kita dalam masalah" ucap ku sambil melototi nya

"mac? Kau terlihat mirip aku..dan mengapa suara ku berubah?" tanya nya yang belum sadar

"itulah masalah kita, kita tertukar, karena mesin kowalski tadi" jawab ku

"tertukar? Maksud mu sekarang aku ini kau?" tanya skipper

"YA!" jawab ku singkat

"AHHHHHH! " teriak skipper dengan suara ku, memekak-an telingaku (walau aku gak tau penguin ada telinga atau kagak)

"kowalski! Kembali kan kami sekarang! Aku tidak mau harus hidup menjadi bawahan ku apalagi anak baru" ucap skipper ke arah kowalski

"kau kira aku juga mau menggunakan tubuh konyol mu ini! " ucap ku ke dia

"kau bilang aku ini apa?" tanya skipper dengan geram

Private pun memisahkan kami dan berkata "tidak bisakah kalian tidak berdebat untuk 1 hari saja? Mungkin dengan begini kalian bisa makin akrab"

"TIDAK AKAN!" jawab ku dan skipper berbarengan

Aku pun mulai berpikir, bagaimana mereka bisa tau aku dan skipper bertukar tubuh sebelum kami menyadari nya, aku pun bertanya "tunggu..bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku dan skipper bertukar tubuh sebelum kami sadar?"

"oke.. aku bisa jelaskan" jawab kowalski

#**FLASHBACK**

Kami berseluncur ke arah portal dan kami masuk kedalam portal

Tiba-tiba portal itu mati, dan kami menghilang

"kowalski? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya ben dengan khawatir

"aku juga tidak tahu ada apa ini sesungguh nya" jawab kowalski sambil menekan tombol pada remote itu

Dan portal itu kembali menyala, dan aku dan skipper terpental dari portal itu

Seluruh penguin mendekati kami dan ben menjadi bingung, dia bertanya "kowalski..ada yang aneh, tadi bukan nya skipper ada di kiri dan mac ada di kanan, mengapa ini sebalik nya?"

Kowalski pun baru menyadari dari perkataan mac itu, dia menjawab "kau benar ben, biarkan aku mengecek nya"

Kowalski pun memakai kacamata yang dia buat sendiri, kacamata dapat melihat bagian dalam dari tubuh seseorang

Dia terus melihati tubuh kami dan dia mendapatkan sesuatu

"ini sangat aneh... mengapa ada DNA manusia di tubuh skipper dan mengapa ada DNA penguin di tubuh mac?" tanya kowalski

Dan skipper pun mengigau "uh..skipper.. apa kah itu kau?"

Private pun bingung, dia bertanya "mengapa skippah seperti bertanya ke dirinya sendiri?"

"kau benar,private.. mungkin kah mereka berdua..." ben berhenti berkata

"mungkin apa?" tanya private

"mungkinkah mereka itu tubuh nya tertukar?" tanya ben

"kau benar ben, mereka mungkin tertukar..kita tunggu mereka bangun saja" jawab kowalski

#**BACK TO PRESENT**

Kowalski menyelesaikan cerita nya, aku dan skipper menghadap 1 sama lain yang sekarang tertukar

"bagaimana kami bisa kembali sekarang? Kowalski pilihan!" ucap skipper

"mari kita coba memasukan kalian kembali ke portal, mungkin saja berhasil" jawab kowalski

"oke.. mac... kita masuk kembali ke portal" kata skipper menyuruh ku kembali kesana

Aku dan skipper pun masuk ke portal, tapi ini berbeda, saat masuk portal, tidak ada lagi kejadian aku masuk kedalam dunia warna warni itu, aku hanya seperti menembus portal itu, dan saat kulihat tubuhku, aku tidak berubah

4 kali kami mencoba tapi hasil nya sama

Aku pun menyerah, aku berkata "skipper..ini sia-sia, kita tetap seperti ini" kepada skipper

"apa kau ingin terus berada di tubuh ku?" tanya skipper

"tentu saja tidak, tapi skipper... kita tidak mendapatkan hasil sama sekali dari melewati portal itu, terima keadaan! Aku ini kau dan kau itu aku" jawab ku ke skipper

"baiklah.. untuk beberapa hari kau boleh mengambil tubuhku.. tapi ingatlah.. kau itu benci dengan.. ah... Mengapa aku bisa lupa mereka..?" jawab skipper yang tiba-tiba seperti lupa nama musuh nya sendiri

"maksud mu ringtail,blowhole,hans, dan denmark?" tanya ku ke dia

"siapa mereka?" tanya skipper ke aku

"entah..tapi otak ku seperti mengatakan jika dia itu rival mu" jawab ku sambil menggaruk kepala

"aku punya rival?" tanya skipper kepadaku

Kowalski pun terkejut melihat skipper lupa akan musuh nya sendiri, dia pun berkata "skipper... seperti nya kalian berdua juga bertukar isi otak kalian!"

"isi otak? Jadi seluruh ingatan skipper ada ditubuh yang kupakai ini?" tanya ku ke kowalski

"tepat sekali.. dan ingatan mu ada di dalam tubuh mu yang dipakai skipper" jawab kowalski

"uhh... sempurna..sekarang aku hampir 100% menjadi pemimpin gila ini" ucap ku

"aku akan menghajarmu jika aku kembali ke tubuhku" ucap skipper

"hentikan lah teman-teman.. setidak nya DNA kalian tidak ikut tertukar, dan anggaplah saja diri kalian sekarang adalah diri kalian yang asli" ucap kowalski yang ingin menenangkan suasana

"diri asli ku? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menganggap diriku ini adalah skipper!" ucap ku yang tidak setuju dengan ucapan kowalski

"begitu pun aku! Aku tak sudi harus merelakan hidupku untuk berterus-terusan ditubuh ini" lanjut skipepr

"kalian rasakan saja dulu.. mungkin saja suatu hari kalian akan betah dengan kondisi sekarang" ucap kowalski

Aku dan skipper pun hanya terdiam dan melihat satu sama lain, lalu aku pergi menemui private dan ben

"hai private.. hai ben" sapa ku ke mereka

"uh..hai skipper" sapa balik ben, "hai skippah" sapa private

"uh...ayolah.. mengapa kalian harus memanggil ku skipper?" tanya ku kepada mereka

"karena kami biasa memanggil orang yang tubuh nya kau pakai itu dengan nama itu" jawab private

"tapi aku bukan lah dia!" jawab ku kepada private

"wajah itu.. suara itu.. perut itu... dan bahkan pikiran itu, apakah kau masih mengira kau bukan skipper?" tanya private

"okay-okay! Aku skipper.. skipper gadungan" jawab ku

Mereka hanya tertawa melihat ku dan aku merasa kesal, 1 tim memanggilku "skipper" hari ini, kecuali rico yang memang jarang bicara dan skipper itu sendiri

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. aku terjebak ditubuh ini, aku bahkan tak ingat 1 kenangan diriku, aku hanya mengingat hal-hal yang diingat skipper, ingatan ku yang masih kuingat adalah jika aku ini adalah mac dan juga mimpi ku semalam, Cuma itu

Eh tunggu...mimpi? apakah ini arti mimpi itu?

T.B.C


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

Apakah ini yang diceritakan di mimpiku? Aku pun berjalan ke arah skipper yang terlihat tertunduk lesu

"skipper! Aku harus menceritakan mu sesuatu" kataku sambil menemui skipper

"uhh.. jangan panggil aku 'skipper' lagi, aku adalah kau, kau ingat" jawab skipper yang terlihat sangat lesu

"ayolah,skipper.. aku ini bukan kau, kau tetap kau, kita hanya berbeda tubuh" ucap ku kepada skipper

"kau mengambil segala milikku! Aku bahkan tidak ingat orang-orang yang kukenal di kebun binatang" jawab skipper yang terlihat tidak betah menjadi aku

Aku pun terenung.. aku duduk disebelah nya dan memegang bahu nya satu, dia melihat ku, aku pun tersenyum kepada nya

"skipper..aku tahu ini sulit bagimu, tapi aku mohon..terima lah keadaan, aku percaya ini bukan untuk selama nya, palingan minggu depan kita kembali menjadi semula" ucap ku menghibur skipper

Skipper tidak memberikan respon kepada ku, dia hanya memandang muka nya yang kupakai ini

Aku pun kembali menjelaskan kepada nya.. "skipper, ini bukan kita, aku bukan kau, dan kau bukan aku... tapi seperti kata kowalski, biarkan kita merasakan nya dahulu, mungkin kita akan betah dengan tubuh sekarang"

Skipper pun sedikit tersenyum, dia memegang balik bahuku, dia berkata "terima kasih, 'skipper' "

Aku mulai benci untuk terus dipanggil dengan nama itu, aku pun protes ke skipper "skipper.. ku mohon jangan memanggil ku demikian.. itu nama mu bukan?"

"hanya bercanda kawan!" ucap nya dengan senyum sambil menepuk bahu ku

Kami berdua pun tersenyum sambil memandang diri kami masing-masing

Aku pun bertanya ke skipper, "skipper, kau masih ingat mimpi mu?"

"iya.. untung nya aku masih ingat mimpiku semalam" jawab nya

"kau ingat kalimat instruksi yang membuat mu berjalan ke pintu lain nya?" tanya ku kembali

"iya.. ada apa memang nya?" tanya nya

"disana bertulis 'berjalan lah lurus dan yang kau inginkan hari ini akan terwujud' bukan?" tanya ku kembali ke skipper

"benar, memang nya kenapa?" skipper bertanya ke aku

"kita sebelum tidur pernah bilang jika aku ingin seperti mu, dan kau ingin seperti ku..." jelas ku pada awal

"dan kenapa?" tanya nya bingung

"itu terjadi dengan kita bukan? Maksud ku.. lihat lah, aku menjadi kau yang memimpin tim mu dan kau menjadi aku yang tertarik dengan ku" lanjut ku

Skipper pun baru menyadari nya.. dia terlihat seperti sangat terkejut karena baru menyadari itu

"dan aku pun sekarang tahu kenapa aku melihat diriku di mimpi ku itu, itu sebenar nya memang kau tapi digambarkan dengan wujud ku, dan sekarang kau memang dalam wujud ku...! skipper, benar kata mu jika mimpi itu memberitahu akan terjadi sesuatu pada kita" lanjut ku menjelaskan kepada nya

Skipper hanya terlihat tersadar akan yang kuceritakan itu, dan juga kagum jika yang diceritakan mimpi itu adalah menjadi begini

Skipper pun mulai berbicara "ben... seperti nya private tadi benar, mungkin kejadian ini bisa membuat kita bisa lebih akrab"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat skipper, aku mulai tidak membenci nya , aku mulai terbiasa dengan tubuh ini

Aku pun memeluk nya dengan erat, dia memang tidak seburuk yang selalu kupikirkan

Skipper pada awal nya tersenyum saat kupeluk, tapi lama kelamaan dia merasa malu sendiri, dia tidak pernah memeluk orang seperti ini saat dia masih di tubuh nya

Dia pun melepaskan pelukan ku dan berkata "hei mac, jangan permalukan tubuh ku..bersikap lah seperti diriku, ingat!"

"hmm.. kau memang tidak berubah skipper, tapi..baiklah, asalkan kau juga melakukan hal yang sama" jawab ku

"itu mudah.. menjadi dirimu itu mudah" jawab nya dengan santai

"kalau begitu.. kau harus mengikuti perintah ku! Ingat! Kau anak baru disini!" ucap ku yang mulai mencoba bersikap seperti dia

"apa? Uh.. baiklah.. kau pemimpin disini" jawab skipper dengan pasrah

Aku pun tertawa karena itu.. aku merasakan kepercayaan diriku naik drastis karena ini

Private dan ben melihati kami, mereka hanya tersenyum melihat kami mulai akrab kembali

"seperti nya mereka mulai kembali akrab" ucap private

"tubuh mereka yang tertukar membawa sisi baik bagi mereka" lanjut ben

Kowalski menemukan cara agar dapat mengembalikan kami, dia berkata "eureka! Aku menemukan cara nya, aku bisa mengembalikan ski..." ucapan nya dihentikan private yang menutup paruh kowalski

"private, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kowalski

"kowalski, biarkan mereka begitu dulu untuk seterus nya, aku senang melihat mereka seakrab itu" ucap private sambil melihat kearah ku dan skipper yang masih berbincang

"kau gila? Mereka itu tidak menyukai diri mereka yang sekarang" ucap kowalski protes akan yang dikatak private

"tidak kowalski.. malah dengan diri mereka yang sekarang mereka makin akrab, lihat lah" kata private sambil memperlihatkan kowalski ke arah kami

Skipper melihat kowalski dan private yang seperti mengatakan sesuatu tentang kami, dia pun bertanya "sedang apa kalian?"

"uh..tidak apa skippah, kami sedang mencari penawar untuk mu dan mac" jawab private

"tidak usah terburu-buru private..kami masih bisa beradaptasi dengan diri kami sekarang" kata skipper ke private

"okelah skippah!" ucap private

Private pun mulai bicara lagi kepada kowalski, "lihat! Mereka mulai menyukai nya, kita biarkan saja dulu, kau simpan saja cara mengembalikan mereka itu"

"tapi.. mac bukanlah pemimpin kita! Kita butuh skipper kembali" protes kowalski

"ayolah kowalski.. aku yakin mac juga bisa memimpin, lagipula dia mempunyai seluruh yang dimiliki skipper kecuali DNA nya saja bukan?" jawab private ke kowalski

"tapi ini... ouw...baiklah. Kau menang private, tapi aku tidak tanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka" ucap kowalski pasrah

"baiklah kowalski, aku yakin mereka menyukai ini" jawab private dengan lugu nya

Private pun pergi dan aku pun sedikit bertanya kepada diriku ini, "apakah kowalski membuat chonotron hanya untuk mengambil charger doank? Ini konyol! Pasti ada sebab lain"

Maka nya aku pun menghampiri nya dan bertanya, "kowalski, sebenarnya apa tujuan mu membuat chonotron ini?"

"bukan nya untuk mengambil charger alat pembicara itu?" dia malah nanya balik

"hanya itu? Kau menghabiskan waktu mu membuat barang ini hanya untuk itu?" tanya ku pada nya

Kowalski sedikit bingung mau jawab apalagi, dia pun menarik nafas dan berkata "sesungguh nya dari pertama aku ikut bersama skipper, aku selalu beringinan membuat mesin waktu, aku pun pernah membuat chonotron sebelum nya, tapi dihancurkan rico karena waktu itu aku bertemu diriku yang dari masa depan yang dapat merusak waktu antara masa sekarang dan juga masa depan"

"jika kau tahu ini akan bisa merusak antara masa sekarang dan masa depan, mengapa kau masih membuat nya?" tanya ku kepada kowalski

"karena aku ingin tahu cepat apa yang terjadi pada ku pada masa depan, dan jika aku melakukan kesalahan pada suatu saat, aku ingin bisa mengulang nya dengan melakukan hal yang benar" jelas kowalski dengan sangat terenung

Aku pun baru mengerti mengapa kowalski sangat terobsesi membuat mesin ini, tapi aku juga tahu jika yang dilakukan nya itu salah, aku pun katakan itu ke kowalski, "kowalski... kau sebenarnya melakukan hal yang salah, waktu bukan untuk dipermainkan, dan masa lalu itu seharus nya dijadikan kenagan, bukan untuk diulang kembali,itu semua salah, yang penting adalah sekarang, masa depan juga tergantung dari masa sekarang"

Kowalski pun kembali terenung, dia terlihat menjadi tidak semangat kembali untuk melanjutkan penemuan nya ini

Tapi aku pun melanjutkan perkataan ku, "tapi...itu semua tetap pada kemauan mu, ku akui, alat ini bisa saja menjadi sangat hebat, bisa saja menjadi sangat berguna, jadi.. mau dilanjutkan atau tidak itu ada di tangan mu, karena ini adalah obsesi mu bukan?"

Kowalski tersenyum padaku, gairah nya seakan kembali, dia pun mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata nya, "mac... mungkin private benar, kau ini bisa memimpin seperti skipper"

aku rada malu dibilang begitu, aku pun menjawab "kowalski... aku tak sehebat skipper, dia lebih hebat dariku"

Dia pun tersenyum dan kembali pada penemuan yang dia idamakan itu

Aku merasa lebih baik kali ini dengan seluruh penguin di kamarku ini, mereka semua hebat, walau mereka buat aku sial sampai aku terjebak di tubuh skipper, tapi mereka tetap hebat di mataku

T.B.C


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

Walau aku masih tidak terbiasa dengan tubuh skipper yang pendek dan juga gendut yang membuat langkah ku lebih berat, tapi skipper itu tak seburuk yang dikira, pikiran nya yang ada di otak ku membuat ku sedikit terkagum saat aku mengingat hal-hal yang dia lakukan ke banyak orang dengan mengingat seluruh isi otak nya ini

Aku pun hanya bisa kagum dengan yang dia lakukan, dia memang bertingkah berlebihan,sombong dan keras kepala..tapi dia itu ternyata juga sosok yang penolong

Dan ternyata dia itu penguin yang kuat, dia selalu menang dalam panco melawan gajah sekalipun.. pantas saja sirip ini terasa sangat kuat melebihi sirip ku

Ben mendekati ku dan memegang kepala atas ku, "ternyata adik lebih tinggi dari kakak nya" ucap nya sambil tertawa

Aku hanya tersenyum.. tubuhku pun sama saja, lebih pendek dari nya, aku mencoba memegang atas kepala nya tapi gak nyampe walau pun aku lompat-lompat sekalipun

Dia tertawa ngakak lihat aku gak nyampe memegang atas kepala nya, dia pun mengangkat tubuh ku dan berkata "sekarang kau baru bisa memegang nya" sambil tertawa

"kau mengejek ku,dik?" tanya ku pada adik angkat ku ini

"hahaha.. Cuma bercanda,kak , setidaknya kau tidak sependek private" jawab nya

Private ternyata mendengar nya dan ikut tersinggung, dia berprotes "heyyy..."

"maaf private, bukan bermaksud mengejek, tapi kau memang pendek,private"ucap ben

Private pun hanya terdiam memandangi betapa pendek diri nya

Kowalski pun berteriak "OKE! Saat nya menjelejahi waktu!", ternyata chonotron sudah siap sepenuh nya

"apakah kau yakin tidak akan menukarkan tubuh orang lagi?" tanya skipper yang khawatir akan bencana itu terulang lagi

"aku telah menemukan cara agaar tidak demikian, berikan DNA kalian dan aku akan masukan ke dalam ikat pinggang ini agar kita tetap pada tubuh kita"

"kalau begitu kau bisa kembalikan aku dan skipper? Tanya ku ke kowalski

Sebenarnya kowalski ingin menjawab iya, tapi dia teringat permohonan private, dia pun memputar kan akal nya, dia pun terpaksa berbohong, dia menjawab "tidak bisa,mac... kalian telah terlanjur tertukar"

"tapi... DNA kami kan tidak tertukar?" tanya ku ke kowalski

Kowalski pun mulai mencari alasan lain.. dia pun berpura-pura mengecek DNA kami dengan menggunakan kacamata buatan nya itu

"uh..sial.. DNA kalian mulai bercampur dengan DNA tubuh yang kalian gunakan sekarang" ucap kowalski berpura-pura seakan itu benar

"jadi kami terjebak selama nya seperti ini?" ucapku dengan perasaan terkejut mendengar perkataan kowalski itu

"aku tidak tahu mac, tapi aku akan terus mencoba mencari cara untuk mengembalikan kalian berdua" jawab kowalski

"yang penting sekarang.. berikan DNA kalian, dan aku akan memasukan nya ke ikat pinggang ini" lanjut kowalski

Kami pun satu-satu memberikan DNA kami dengan mengeluarkan air ludah kami, dan sesudah dikumpulkan, kowalski memasukan nya ke dalam ikat pinggang dan menekan suatu tombol yang membuat ikat pinggang itu seperti aktif

"oke.. semua bisa memakai nya sekarang" ucap kowalski dengan memberikan satu-satu ikat pinggang itu

Punya ben ada nama "ben"

Punya private ada nama "private"

Punya rico ada nama "rico"

Punya skipper dikasih nama "mac dan punyaku dikasih nama "skipper"

Aku pun protes ke kowalski, "kowalski, kenapa punyaku namanya 'skipper' dan punya skipper nama nya 'mac'?"

kowalski pun menjawab, "kau memang skipper.. dan skipper itu sekarang mac, karena itu aku melakukan demikian" jawab nya

"uh.. ini payah.. skipper, kita tukar saja punya kita" ucap ku ingin menukarkan ikat pinggang ku itu dengan skipper

"JANGAN!" teriak kowalski kepada kami

"kenapa? DNA kami sama-sama tercampur bukan, jadi bukan masalah" ucap ku ke kowalski

Kowalski mulai memutar otak lagi, memikirkan cara agar kami tidak kembali ke tubuh kami sesuai permohonan private

Dia pun menemukan bohongan yang meyakinkan untuk ini, dia berkata "itulah masalah nya, jika kalian menukarnya, maka DNA kalian akan bergabung dan DNA kalian akan menjadi 2, DNA manusia dan juga penguin, itu bisa merusak stabilitas tubuh kalian" jelas nya yang pada dasar nya hanya bohong

"uh..baiklah, aku memakai yang ini" jawab ku sambil menggunakan ikat dengan nama 'skipper' itu

Kami semua pun telah memakai nya, kami berjalan berpasangan, aku bersama skipper, ben bersama private, dan rico bersama kowalski

Kami berlari ke portal secara berantrean, dan masuk ke portal, kejadian yang kurasakan saat akan bertukar tubuh dengan skipper itu tidak terjadi, saat aku masuk ke portal, seluruh nya menjadi hitam dan aku langsung keluar dari sebuah lubang hitam

Kami terpental dan seluruh nya terjatuh, aku mengusap kepala ku yang sakit karena jatuh tadi, aku sampai ditempat yang aku tak pernah lihat tapi sangat familiar di pikiran ku, "ini pasti kebun binatang taman kota" pikir ku

Aku seakan sudah menghapal semua jalan tempat ini karena aku menggunakan memori dari skipper

"tempat apa ini? Mac.. apakah memori ku itu membuatmu tahu tempat apa ini?" tanya skipper pada ku

"skipper.. inilah kebun binatang mu itu" jawab ku pada nya

"benarkah? Aku benar-benar tidak mengingat nya.. aku seakan baru pertama kali kesini" jawab skipper sambil menegok kanan kiri dan sudut-sudut kebun binatang

Skipper benar-benar tidak ingat tempat ini, tapi aku seakan tahu tempat ini padahal aku belum pernah kesini sebelum nya, ini benar-benar efek akan kami yang juga tertukar memori

Private pun terbangun dan bertanya "kita pulang teman-teman,tapi... tanggal berapa ini?"

Kami semua tidak tahu tanggal berapa ini karena kami menggunakan mesin waktu, kami pasti lebih cepat ataupun lebih lambat dari waktu kami yang tadi sebelum kesini, aku melihat sesuatu di dinding, aku melompat dan melihat nya

Ini kalender... penuh dengan coretan tapi coretan itu berhenti di tanggal 2 juli 2011

, ternyata kami datang ke masa depan, walau hanya berjalan lebih cepat beberapa bulan

"kita sekarang di tanggal 2 juli,tim!" aku memberitahu tim ku

"mari kita ke HQ dan lihat apa yang beda" kata kowalski mengajak kami

Kami pun berjalan kearah HQ penguin, tapi ini aneh... mengapa sangat sepi? Seakan benar-benar tidak ada orang disini

"mengapa disini sangat...sepi?" tanya ku kebingungan

"kau benar,mac , ini seperti kota mati" jawab kowalski

"yang penting kita harus ke HQ dan mengambil barang-barang kalian...maksudku kita" ucap skipper

Kami pun sampai ke HQ para penguin, tapi... tidak air disini.. kami pun hanya masuk kedalam

Saat masuk kedalam, suasana menjadi tegang karena barang-barang disana hampir semua nya lenyap, hanya menyisakan beberapa barang, dan semua penemuan kowalski semua nya entah kemana

"apa-apaan ini?" tanya ku

"penemuan ku lenyap semua!" ucap kowalski histeris

"TV nya hilang!" ucap private

"senjathda ku?" (senjataku) ucap rico

"untung nya cangkir skipper masih disini" ucap ku sambil mengambil

"ayolah mac... apa guna cangkir untuk kita selain untuk minum?" protes ben

"ahhhhhh teman-teman... tempat kalian tembok nya memang hancur ya?" tanya ben menunjuk dinding yang terlihat dihancurkan secara sengaja

"ah...jangan-jangan para manusia yang mengambil barang-barang kita" ucap kowalski

"uuhhhh...dasar manusia sialan" ucap skipper

Aku dan ben melototi skipper dan skipper menarik kembali perkataan nya, "ugh, maksud ku manusia yang melakukan ini"

Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan dibalik dinding yang hancur itu, aku dan yang lain langsung sigap

"private,kowalski.. kau tangkap dia, dan rico kau siapkan perlawanan mu ke dia nanti" skipper mulai melakukan perintah

Skipper ternyata masih mempunyai kemampuan memimpin nya meskipun memakai tubuh dan memori ku itu

Hewan itu pun masuk, tapi masih tidak jelas itu siapa karena tertutup gelap

Skipper mulai melakukan rencana nya

"SEKARANG TIM!" teriak nya yang artinya rencananya dimulai

T.B.C


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

"SEKARANG" teriak skipper

Private dan kowalski pun langsung menangkap hewan yang masuk tadi dan rico mengeluarkan firethrower nya dan mengarahkan nya ke hewan itu

"apa-apaan kalian ini? Private,kowalski,rico! Lepaskan aku!" ucap hewan itu

"kau mengenal kami?" tanya private

"tentu saja, aku marlene!" ucap hewan itu yang ternyata seekor berang-berang betina

Aku pun melihat berang-berang itu, pikiran ku langsung teringat akan diri nya, marlene? Aku seperti teringat dengan nya...dan ternyata aku pun baru teringat dia dengan memori skipper yang kupakai ini

Skipper yang ditubuhku itu pun seakan juga teringat sesuatu, "hey..tunggu..mengapa aku seperti pernah melihat mu..aku pernah melihat mu saat aku masuk portal nya kowalski.." ucap skipper sambil menunjuk marlene

"kau siapa?" tanya marlene kepada skipper yang ditubuhku, dia tidak tahu jika yang didalam tubuh itu adalah skipper

"aku skip..." aku langsung memotong perkataan nya dengan menutup paruh nya dan berbisik "skipper, jangan kau sebarkan kalau kita ini tertukar, biarkan kita dan tim yang tahu.. aku tidak mau informasi ini makin menyebar"

"uh.. baiklah mac" jawab nya singkat

Dia pun menghela nafas dan kembali berbicara, "aku mac, aku anak baru di tim skipper"

Marlene pun bertanya kepadaku, "skipper.. kau punya anak buah baru?"

Aku pun berakting layak nya skipper dan menjawab "benar sekali, aku mendapatkan 2 anak baru, dia mac dan ini adik nya ben" sambil menunjuk mereka berdua

"owh.. baiklah.. bisakah kalian melepasku?" tanya nya yang lalu kowalski dan private melepaskan nya dan rico menelan kembali senjata nya

"maaf,marlene.. kami tidak tahu jika itu kau" ucap private

"hmm tidak apa-apa, aku biasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kalian" jawab marlene sambil mengepuk tubuh nya karena jatuh ditangkap tadi

Private hanya tertawa kecil mendengar nya, dia pun bertanya ke marlene "marlene, apa yang terjadi disini? Kemana semua benda kami?"

"itu lah masalah nya, saat kalian ditangkap dan dibawa pergi, para manusia mengecek habitat kalian ini, mereka menghancur kan dinding ini dan melihat semua benda-benda kalian ini, mereka terkagum akan yang kalian punya ini, sungguh mustahil ada penguin seperti kalian bagi mereka, tempat kalian ini bagaikan seperti rumah manusia, maka nya mereka mengecek seluruh isi habitat kalian dan membawa semua barang kalian" jelas marlene kepada kami

"dan mengapa tempat ini menjadi seperti kota mati?" tanya ku kepada nya

"tempat kalian yang seperti ini membuat para manusia curiga jika habitat kami juga sama seperti kalian, dia pun mengecek seluruh habitat dan tertangkap banyak hal aneh, dari alat-alat yang biasa julien pakai buat bermusik, barang-barang yang sering dicuri phil dan mason sampai hiasan-hiasan di habitat ku" marlene menjelaskan kembali

"dan kemana mereka semua?" tanya ben yang maju beberapa langkah

"mereka semua dibawa ke penangkaran hewan agar dapat di-tes kejiwaan hewan-hewan disini, dan tempat ini di-karantina karena dianggap sangat aneh karena hewan-hewan nya yang agak bertingkah sangat mirip manusia" marlene kembali menjelaskan

"dan mengapa kau masih disini?" tanya skipper kepada marlene

"aku meloloskan diri dari tangkapan mereka" jawab marlene

"mengapa? Sedangkan teman-teman mu itu pergi, kau bertahan disini" lanjut skipper bertanya

"uh.. mungkin kau tidak tahu karena kau anak baru, tapi aku ini tidak boleh keluar 1 langkah pun dari kebun binatang, naluri liar ku akan keluar jika aku melihat didepanku adalah bukan lingkungan kebun binatang" jawab nya kepada skipper yang dalam tubuhku

Marlene melihat pada ikat pinggang kami dan bertanya "hei.. mengapa kalian semua menggunakan ikat pinggang itu?"

Aku pun menjawab "itu rahasia.. berharap lah kau tidak akan mengetahui nya" dengan gaya bicara skipper

"ugggghhh.. kau selalu begitu skipper, kau tak pernah berubah" jawab marlene pada ku yang dikira nya adalah beneran skipper

"jadi kita harus apa mac... maksud ku skippah?" tanya private

"hmmmm.. mungkin kita harus menemui teman kita tim" ucap ku masih dengan gaya skipper

"tapi dimana skippah?" tanya private kepada ku

Marlene pun memberi kan jawaban nya dia memberikan suatu kertas bergambar pada ku kepada ku, tapi ini aneh.. aku tak bisa membaca ini, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti nya

Skipper yang ditubuhku mengambil nya dan dia berkata "ini tertulis berada di jalan no.21"

Marlene pun bertanya "mac... kau bisa membaca?"

Skipper pun menjawab "uh.. entahlah, seketika otak ku bilang begitu"

Marlene pun mnghadap ku, dia berkata "waw skipper, beruntung kau mendapatkan anak buah yang bisa membaca"

Aku hanya tersenyum, didalam pikiran ku berkata 'tentu saja...dia menggunakan otak ku yang dulu nya manusia biasa'

Ben pun melihat kertas itu,.. dia pun bertanya "ada yang tahu alamat ini?"

Semua nya menaikan bahu alias gak tahu, tapi marlene menjawab "aku tahu tempat itu"

"kalau begitu kau antarkan kami kesana" kata ben kepada marlene

"tapi...seperti yang kujelaskan, jika aku keluar dari sini, aku akan menjadi liar, aku bisa melukai kalian" jawab nya dengan perasaan sedih

Aku mulai memegang bahu nya, aku menjawab "marlene.. kau pasti bisa mengontrol dirimu, karena yang bisa mengontrol mu hanyalah dirimu sendiri... tolong bantulah kami,marlene"

Marlene sedikit tersentuh karena ucapan ku, tapi dia juga bingung, dia pun bertanya "skipper? Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelum nya..ada apa dengan mu?"

Aw... seperti nya sifat ane belum bisa dicampuri dengan sifat skipper, aku harus bertingkah seperti skipper sepenuh nya nih...

"OKE! Jadi apa kau mau menunjukan jalan nya, mar—lene?" tanya ku dengan gaya bicara skipper kepada nya

"uh...baiklah skipper, akan kucoba" jawab nya kepada ku

Kami pun akhir nya menuju ke arah gerbang depan, kami semua keluar dari kebun binatang, tapi marlene masih takut keluar, dia masih takut akan berubah menjadi liar lagi seperti saat itu

"marlene! Ayo... control dirimu! Jangan takut!" ucap ku dengan nada tinggi

Marlene pun mencoba keluar meskipun ragu, 1 langkah di luar gerbang.. dan tak terjadi apa-apa

"oke marlene... kau berhasil, terus lakukan" ucap ku pada nya

Dia pada awal tersenyum, tapi kemudian dia melihat ke arah depan nya yang tidak seperti kebun binatang, dia pun mulai seperti menggila karena berada diluar tempat dia sering tinggal

Gigi nya menajam...kuku nya menjadi runcing...mata nya pun berubah menjadi sangat tajam dan bulu nya berdiri tegak..

"marlene? Kau baik-baik saja? " tanya private

"dia tidak baik private..." lanjut kowalski

Marlene menatap kami.. dia pun secara tiba-tiba menyerang kami, refleks kami yang cepat membuat kami bisa menghindar

"LARI!: ucap ku kepada seluruh tim

Kami semua berlari entah kemana, yang penting menghindar dulu dari serangan nya

Semua nya berlari dengan kencang tapi aku yang belum terbiasa bergerak dengan tubuh skipper yang berat ini membuat ku lebih lambat dibelakang mereka

Aku pun tertangkap marlene, yang lain tidak tahu jika aku tertangkap, mereka terus berlari

Mau teriak tapi gak sempat karena marlene mencekik ku terlebih dahulu

"mar...lene! apa yang.. kau.. laku..kan!" ucap ku putus-putus karena dicekik nya

Dia tidak menjawab, nalurui liar nya terlalu menguasai diri nya, "mar...lene, aku ski..pperrrrr! tem...an mu" ucap ku yang masih dicekik nya

Mendengar kata itu.. marlene memperlemah cekikan nya, dia mulai terlihat sedikit tersadar.. taring nya mulai menumpul sedikit demi sedikit

Tiba-tiba ada bola hitam dengan tali mendatangi kami, tali nya ada api tuh.. eh? Tunggu! Bola hitam dengan tali berapi? Jangan-jangan...

T.B.C

A/N: cerita marlene yang gak bisa keluar kebun binatang itu pernah diceritakan di eps "badger pride"

Nama jalan diatas itu kayak nya gak pernah ada, aku gak tahu nama jalan di NYC, maka nya aku pake nama yang sebenarnya judul lagu greenday XD


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

Bola hitam bertali? Jangan-jangan...

!

Aku terpental menjauh dari marlene yang menggila itu, aku merasa pusing karena ledakan itu, akun menggosok-gosok kepala ku

Skipper dibelakang ku, dia berkata "mac..cepat kita harus pergi sebelum dia kembali menggila dan menyerang kita"

Pada awal aku ingin nya menjawab 'ayo' tapi tertunda saat melihat marlene lari ketakutan karena ledakan tadi, dia bersembunyi di semak-semak

"ayo,mac! Kita harus pergi sekarang, tidak ada waktu lagi" ucap skipper yang sangat terburu-buru

Aku hanya melihati marlene yang bersembunyi di semak-semak, aku memang merasa takut dengan sikap liar nya tadi lagipula dia hampir membunuhku, tapi dia lah yang tahu dimana tempat itu, aku pun mengabaikan ajakan skipper dan berjalan menuju semak-semak itu

"mac! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa diserang nya lagi" teriak skipper kepada ku

Aku mengabaikan nya dan terus mengarah ke semak-semak itu, skipper sebenarnya mau maju dan menampar ku tapi ben menghalangi gerak nya dengan menahan skipper dengan sirip nya, ben berkata kepada skipper "tenanglah skipper, kakak ku itu tahu apa yang dia lakukan"

Skipper hanya terdiam sambil melihati wajah ben, dia pun pasrah, dia tidak jadi bergerak tapi dia tetap khawatir pada ku, apalagi aku itu pake badan nya, kalau aku mati, dia takut dia bisa kejebak ditubuhku ku selamanya

Aku pun sampai pada titik terdekat dari semak itu dan masuk kedalam semak itu, aku pun pada awal memanggil nya, dia menoleh sedikit kepada ku dengan muka nya yang terlihat mengerikan itu

Dia secara mendadak langsung menyarangku dengan cara mencakar ku, aku terjatuh dan dia kembali memulai mencekik ku

"mar..lene! ini aku... ski...pper!" ucap ku yang dalam cekikan nya

Dia masih terlihat mencoba membunuhku habis-habisan, dia terus mencekik ku, aku mulai kehabisan nafas

"marlene! Apa..kah kau...ingat...pa..daku?" tanya ku yang mulai putus asa

Dia masih mencekik ku, aku mulai tidak bisa bernafas lagi, aku mulai merasa mataku mau menutup sendiri, tapi aku tak boleh menutup mata ini, aku takut aku tidak bisa membuka nya kembali

"mar..lene! tolonglah! Control...diri..mu!" ucap ku dengan sangat putus asa

Aku pun sudah mulai tidak bisa bernafas lagi.. kata-kata itu seperti nya menjadi ucapan terakhir ku... aku pun mulai tidak bisa berkata lagi dan mata ku mulai memaksa ku untuk menutup nya, dan aku pun menutup mataku, siripku tak bisa bergerak lagi, seluruh tubuhku ku keram...

Marlene pun saat melihatku demikian, dia pun langsung bertanya, "skipper?"

Taring nya menumpul, kuku nya kembali normal, dan dia nya pun baru tersadar dari keliaran nya itu, dia pun bertanya "apa yang kulakukan?"

Dia melihat tangan nya yang penuh darah saat mencakar ku tadi, dia mulai menggoyangkan tubuh ku dan berteriak "SKIPPER! BANGUN!"

Penguin lain termasuk skipper yang ditubuhku mendengar teriakan itu dan mereka bertanya "apa yang terjadi disana?", mereka pun langsung bergegas bergerak menuju semak-semak itu, skipper melihati tubuh nya yang kupakai itu keram dan kaku belumuran darah bertanya "apa yang kau lakukan pada nya?"

"semua nya! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan!" ucap marlene sambil menangis menyesali apa yang dia buat

Ben terlihat menahan tangisan nya, dan skipper dengan sangat marah berkata "sekarang aku tak bisa kembali ke tubuh ku!"

"kembali ke tubuh nya? Apa maksud mu?" tanya marlene

Skipper baru tersadar kalau dia seharusnya merahasiakan ini, dia pun menarik ucapan nya, dia berkata "maksud ku.. kita tidak bisa kembalikan dia menjadi hidup kembali"

"maksud mu kau mengira dia sudah mati?" tanya marlene dengan sangat marah

Skipper menutup paruh nya... makin dilanjutin takut nya makin parah, itu yang dia pikirkan

"kita harus apa?" tanya private kepada yang lain

Semua nya tidak memberikan respon, tidak tahu harus apa

Kowalski pun maju mendekati mayat ku, dia mengecek detak jantung dan juga urat nadi

"bagaimana kowalski?" tanya ben

Kowalski menggeleng kan kepala nya, disaat itu lah suasana menjadi pecah, ben terlihat yang paling sedih hingga saat nya skipper menampar nya dan mengatakan "ben...aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, tenangkan lah dirimu"

Ben tetap saja tidak bisa menahan rasa sedih nya, private juga ikut bersedih, dia lah yang mengusulkan pertama kali untuk menuyuruh ku ikut dia, rico juga bersedih..karena padahal kami baru saja mengenal satu sama lain dan keinginan nya mau mengajariku menelan dan memuntahkan senjata kayak nya musnah, kowalski juga begitu, aku memperkenalkan nya apa itu "sekolah" dan membiarkan kamar ku menjadi sarang percobaan nya, dan pada akhir nya skipper ikut bersedih..bukan masalah tubuh nya tapi karena padahal hubungan kami yang baru berjalan beberapa menit itu bisa langsung berakhir disini

Skipper mengusap air mata nya dan dia berkata "marilah teman-teman, kita kubur dia dengan hormat"

Yang lain nya secara spontan bertanya "menguburnya?", dan kowalski langsung berbisik kepada nya "skipper..kau tidak mau kembali ke tubuhmu?"

"aku mau.. tapi kita harus menghormati nya dan aku melakukan nya dengan cara ini" jawab nya kepada kowalski

" gila.. kau tidak bisa berterus-terusan begini terus" tolak kowalski kepadaku

"memang gila, tapi apakah mungkin kau bisa menukarkan ku kembali dengan tubuh yang sudah mati?" tanya skipper ke kowalski

Kowalski hanya terdiam, memang seperti nya mustahil untuk menukarkan tubuh dengan orang yang sudah mati, orang mati itu organ nya semua nya tidak bekerja lagi, karena itu dia berpikir demikian

Semua nya pun akhir nya setuju dan mengangkat mayat ku ke tanah yang dikira layak untuk menguburku

#**beberapa detik kemudian**

Aku terbangun di tempat aku menutup mata ku tadi, "dimana semua orang?" tanya ku sambil melihat kanan kiri

Aku pun keluar dari semak-semak dan melihat dari kejauhan, terlihat yang lain sedang berdiri tegak disamping pohon, aku berseluncur ke arah sana dan aku berkata "hey hey! Mengapa kalian tinggal kan aku?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, semua nya tetap berdiri tegak, lalu aku melihat wajah mereka, mereka semua...menangis? menangisi apa?

"hey! Mengapa kalian menangis! Bersikaplah seperti truk monster" ucap ku masih dengan logat skipper

Tidak ada yang menjawab, aku pun melihat ben, aku berdiri didepan mata nya dan berkata "hey ben.. mengapa kalian ini?", dia tidak menjawab, lalu aku melihat skipper yang juga menangis, "ada apa disini?" tanya ku dengan nada tinggi

Aku pun melihat tubuh skipper berada didalam lubang yang telah disiapkan, ini aneh.. tubuh skipper disitu, tubuh ku ada disebelah ku.. jadi aku ini siapa?

Aku pun memandang pada diriku yang ternyata...sangatlah transparan, tapi tubuhku tetap terlihat seperti skipper, tapi mengapa sangat lah transparan? Apakah aku sudah...? tidak...tidak mungkin aku berakhir disini!, aku pun mencoba memegang orang lain tapi semua nya tembus begitu saja, aku mencoba menabrak ben, apakah aku akan membuat nya terpental? Aku pun langsung berlari menabrak nya tapi aku hanya menembusi nya

Ternyata aku benar-benar sudah...mati? ini tidak boleh terjadi... aku harus bisa kembali hidup, masih banyak yang belum kulakukan didunia ini, bahkan harry potter terakhir aja aku belum nonton XD..

Uh oke, serius... aku harus hidup lagi.. tapi bagaimana?

Tiba-tiba dari belakang ku, ada seperti yang memegang bahuku, uh...tidak mungkin, mana ada orang bisa nyentuh roh, tapi mengapa genggaman nya makin terasa di bahuku ini, aku pun membelokan kepala ku dan melihat 2 penguin yang juga terlihat transparan seperti ku

Otak ku mulai teringat sesuatu, otak skipper ini seperti bilang pada ku jika aku pernah menemuinya, bahkan sering kuucapkan nama mereka..., aku pun baru sadar siapa mereka

"skipper?" tanya salah satu penguin itu

"kalian ini...?.. " tanya ku

"kau masih ingat kami skipper?" tanya yang satu lagi

"entah..aku seperti pernah mengingat kalian tapi aku lupa kalian ini" jawab ku

"oke..mungkin kau lupa karena sudah lama sekali, tapi biarkan kami memperkenalkan diri kami kembali" jawab yang penguin tadi

T.B.C


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

"biar ku perkenalkan diriku, aku manfredy dan dia johnson" kata nya sambil memperkenalkan diri mereka

"manfredy? Johnson? Aku kenal kalian!" ucap ku yang tiba-tiba seperti teringat nama itu

"tentu saja... kau selalu membicarakan kami" jawab si manfredy

"jadi skipper... kau sudah mati?" tanya johnson

"aku bukan skipper" ucap ku kepada johnson

"bukan skipper? Apa maksud mu?" tanya nya

Aku baru teringat.. seharusnya aku merahasiakan jika aku ini tertukar dengan skipper, aku pun mulai menarik ucapan ku, "maksud ku..apakah aku benar-benar sudah mati?"

"kau itu terpisah dari tubuh mu... bagi ku kau itu sudah mati" jawab manfredy

"apakah aku bisa kembali ke tubuhku?" tanya ku pada nya

" *sigh* kau bercanda? Tidak ada orang mati bisa kembali hidup" jawab manfredy

"jadi... aku tak akan pernah hidup lagi" tanya ku dengan muka sedih

"tentu.. tapi kau bisa bersenang-senang.. bersama kami disana" ucap johnson yang menunjukan pintu ke dunia lain yang terlihat sangat menyenangkan ... aku seakan terhipnotis mau masuk kesana.. tapi aku menggeleng kan kepala ku.. aku harus hidup kembali, aku tak bisa biarkan skipper berterus-terusan di tubuh ku

"tidak... aku tak bisa.. aku harus kembali hidup.. banyak misi yang belum kuselesaikan" ucap ku kepada mereka

"uh... baiklah jika kau memaksa..." jawab johnson yang kemudian mendekati kuburan ku dan memasukan nya sesuatu, entah apa itu, bentuk nya seperti serbuk

Johnson datang kembali dan berkata "oke.. masuklah ke tubuh mu"

"apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya ku

"aku pernah diberikan ramuan itu oleh nenek tupai tua yang entah siapa, dia bilang ini bisa membuat kami kembali hidup tapi aku tak pernah menggunakan nya" jawab johnson

"kenapa? Kau sudah gila? Mengapa kau tidak mau?" tanya ku

"kau yang gila.. tempat itu sangat menarik..apapun yang kau mau bisa terwujud" jawab nya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu tadi

"uh..aku tak peduli.. terima kasih bantuan nya manfredy dan johnson" ucap ku pada nya

"uh..tidak tidak.. terima kasih..." jawab nya

Aku pun berlarian ke kuburan itu dan melompat terjun ke tubuh skipper, aku pun langsung masuk kembali ke tubuh nya, beberapa detik kemudian.. aku merasa mataku ku bisa kubuka, aku membuka nya dan melihat diriku di dalam kuburan itu, aku naik keatas dan para penguin yang lain dan juga marlene terkejut melihat ku bangun dan keluar dari kuburan itu

Keadaan ku masih dalam belum sadar, pandagan ku berbayang dan tubuh ku sangat lemas, bahkan untuk bicara pun sangat sulit

"mac?" tanya ben memanggilku

Ingin menjawab..tapi ucapan ku belum lancar.. "bennn... temran temarn..."

Ben mencoba ingin memeluk ku, tapi ditahan kowalski, dia berbisik ke ben "ben.. mungkin saja dia itu zombie.. kau tahu, dia itu sebenarnya sudah mati, tapi roh nya masih ada sedikit dalam tubuh nya, dia bisa saja memakan otak mu dan membuatmu juga menjadi zombie"

"zombie?" tanya ben

Aku tidak mendengar dia sedang bicara apa, aku benar-benar merasa lemas di seluruh tubuh

"skipper.. kita harus pergi sebelum zombie itu memakan otak kita.." ucap kowalski kepada skipper

"zombie? Kau kira mac itu zombie?" tanya skipper

"tentu.. secara science..tidak ada manusia yang bisa hidup kembali sesudah mati" jawab nya kepada ketua tim

"oke.. oke.. semua nya! Lari dari sini!" perintah ketua tim yang di tubuh ku itu

"hei hei.. semenjak kau bisa memimpin?" tanya marlene kepada skipper yang dikira nya itu adalah mac

"uh.. skipper mengajari ku sebelum aku masuk tim" jawab skipper kepada marlene

"oke..baiklah... " jawab marlene

mereka semua pun akhir nya pergi kabur menjauh dari ku, aku pun tak tau kenapa mereka pergi

"hey,, kenpara kalian pregi? (kenapa kalian pergi)" tanya ku lalu berjalan dengan jalan patah-patah

mereka berhenti di belakang sebuah pohon, private bertanya "kowalski.. ada apa dengan mac ...eh maksud ku skippah?" ke kowalski

"dia itu bukan dia lagi.. dia itu zombie.. dia akan memakan otak mu" jawab kowalski dengan wajah khawatir

"zombie?" tanya private,marlene dan rico

"uh.. okay.. yang penting kita menjauh dari nya sebelum dia menyerang kita" jawab skipper

"tapi kita harus lari sampai kema..." ucapan private terpotong saat aku langsung mengejutkan nya dan membuat nya semua nya terjatuh

Melihat mereka semua ketakutan aku jadi bingung dan bertanya "adra appa dngan kalian?"

Mereka semua terlihat merinding melihat ku, dan akhir nya pergi lagi meninggalkan aku

Kepala ku tiba-tiba pusing.. pandangan ku makin lama makin membingungkan dan akhir nya aku pingsan di tempat

Private yang ikut berlari berhenti dan berkata, "teman-teman.. menurut ku skippah itu bukan zombie.. dia memang hidup kembali bagiku"

"tidak mungkin.. itu sangatlah tidak masuk akal" jawab kowalski yang ikut berhenti berlari

"tapi lihat lah dia.. dia tidak seperti ingin memakan otak kita" ucap private

Private pun berjalan menuju tubuh ku dan memegang sirip ku, mengetes apakah aku benar-benar masih hidup atau tidak

"uh... semua nya.. kita ikut bersama private" ucap skipper memerintah yang lain

"tapi skipper,,bagaimana dengan zombie nya?" tanya kowalski

"kau ingin private dimakan otak nya ?" tanya skipper

"uh,... tidak..tapi,..." ucapan nya berhenti

"semua nya... kita temani private" perintah skipper

Semua nya pun kahir nya menemani private termasuk juga kowalski yang mengalah

"bagaimana keadaan nya?" tanya skipper ke private

"entahlah.. denyut nadi nya masih ada" jawab private

"apa? Tapi tadi tidak ada?" tanya kowalski

"mungkin kau salah tadi" ucap skipper pada kowalski

"aku benar-benar mengecek nya tadi.. sumpah" jawab kowalski

"uh.. sudahlah.. kita lihat saja apakah dia masih hidup atau ti..." kata private yang tiba-tiba terpotong saat aku bangun mengejutkan

AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Semua nya teriak melihat ku bangun, rico langsung memuntahkan firethrower nya dan mengeker ke arah ku

"hey hey! Ada apa disini? Kenapa kalian semua? Dan apa yang kau lakukan rico?" tanya ku dengan sangat- sangat -sangat lah bingung

"apa kau masih hidup?" tanya private dengan ketakutan

"tentu saja.. kau tidak lihat aku masih bisa menggerakan tubuhku" jawab ku

"tapi tadi...kau tewas?" tanya nya

"uh.. oke aku tadi memang tewas, bahkan aku melihat kalian menangis tadi, tapi aku tadi bertemu 2 penguin, dia yang memberi ku hidup kembali" jelas ku kepada mereka

"2 penguin? Siapa?" tanya kembali private

"manfredy dan johnson" jawab ku singkat

"apa?" tanya 3 penguin yang lain

"kau serius mac, maksud ku skipper?" tanya kowalski

"iya.. dia memasukan sesuatu pada mayat ku, dan aku pun masuk kembali ke tubuh ini" jawab ku menjawab pertanyaan kowalski

"ini ajaib.. kau sangat beruntung" ucap kowalski

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar nya, dan berkata "oke.. marlene, antarkan kami ke tempat itu sekarang"

"tapi.. keadaan mu skipper?" tanya marlene kepadaku

"uh.. aku masih bisa bertahaaaa..a..a..a.!" ucapku yang tiba-tiba kesakitan

"uh skippah.. kupikir kau harus istirahat dulu... tubuh mu masih sakit.." ucap private menasihati ku untuk istirahat

"uh baiklah...ngomong-ngomong terima kasih semua nya karena telah menghormati kematian ku yang tadi" ucap ku kepada seluruh nya

Mereka tertawa, lalu ben menjawab "skipper lah,. Maksud ku mac lah yang menyuruh ini, terima kasih lah pada nya"

"terima kasih mac..." jawab ku kepada skipper.. uh..aku memanggil namaku sendiri pada skipper

Skipper hanya tersenyum , lalu memegangi sirip ku dan berbisik "sama-sama, kapten"

aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar nya, dan aku pun dirawat oleh private dan juga kowalski karena luka parah ku ini, jika sudah sembuh.. baru kami lanjutkan perjalanan

T.B.C

sedikit nge-klaim dari eps i was a zombie penguin, tapi cuma dikit doank..  
>maaf klo nih chapter kayak nya jelek dah<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

5 menit berlalu aku mengistirahatkan diriku, aku langsung bersiap untuk pergi sekarang

"oke tim.. kita siap pergi?" tanya ku kepada seluruh nya

"kau baru istirahat 5 menit, kau belum pulih benar mac..maksudku skipper" jawab ben

"tidak..aku sudah bai-KKKKK" ucap ku yang terhenti saat luka nya tiba2 sakit lagi..

"uh..benar kataku bukan, istirahat lah dulu lebih lama lagi" ucap ben padaku

"uh baiklah..5 menit lagi saja" jawab ku

"tidak.. biarkan lah 1 jam dulu" jawab ben padaku

"1 jam? Terlalu lama hanya untuk luka ke-CCCIIIILLLL" ucapku yang tiba-tiba luka nya perih lagi

"1 jam... ini demi kau juga,mac..maksudku skipper" ucap nya sambil memerban luka ku yang kembali terbuka tadi

marlene bingung.. kenapa yang lain selalu memanggil skipper dengan nama mac? Walau pada akhir nya kesalahan itu ditarik ucapan yang benar tapi kenapa itu terjadi lebih dari sekali? Dia pun bertanya "hei hei.. kenapa kalian selalu memanggil skipper dengan nama mac?"

semua nya pada diam..gak tahu harus jawab apa, jawaban yang paling mudah hanya lah jawaban yang jujur , tapi ini tidak boleh terbocor oleh orang lain

ben pun menjawab "waktu itu mac mengira mudah untuk menjadi seorang skipper, maka dari itu mereka ...ahhh...bertukar peran untuk $.5 untuk 1 bulan, dan kami terbiasa memanggil skipper dengan nama mac dan juga sebaliknya"

marlene pun percaya dengan yang dikatakan ben, walau terdengar aneh, tapi dia percaya karena skipper juga pernah melakukan ini sebelum nya pada king julien sebelum nya, tapi hanya 1 hari, bukan 1 bulan seperti ini (a/n: ada di episode "king julien for a day)

"uh baiklah.. aku percaya... ini terdengar aneh tapi aku bisa percaya itu" jawab marlene

private berbisik padaku, "hey mac...seperti nya ben cepat mencari ide orang nya?,beruntung kau mengangkat nya jadi adikmu"

aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan private... aku memang beruntung punya adik seperti ben

private pun beralih kepada marlene dan bertanya "marlene... jika kebun binatang ini dikarantina.. kemana alice?"

"aku tak tahu private...tapi ada yang bilang dia dipindahkan ke kebun binatang new jersey" jawab marlene

"new jersey?" tanya private

"iya... dia ditugaskan disana kata nya" jawab marlene

Sedang sibuk-sibuk nya private berduet (emang nya nyanyi XD) dengan marlene.. skipper datang ke arah ku dan bertanya, "mac,aku sangat takut saat kau mati tadi"

aku hanya tertawa... ternyata skipper ternyata masih peduli pada ku, eh tungggu..peduli padaku atau tubuh nya? =_="

Skipper pun kembali bertanya "kau orang yang beruntung mac..."

"beruntung apa?" tanya balik ku kepada nya

"kau beruntung punya kesempatan untuk hidup kembali, mungkin kau lah yang pertama kali mencoba nya" jawab nya padaku

"bukan akulah yang beruntung...manfredy dan johnson yang beruntung bisa dapat barang yang bisa membuat nya hidup lagi, tapi mereka tak memamfaatkan nya, lagipula aku tak mau mati..aku tak mau biarkan kau yang menjadi penerus dari tubuhku itu" jelas ku kepada skipper

"aku pun tak mau menjadi penerus tubuh mu, aku ingin tubuh ku kembali, tapi ini mungkin hanya ada 45% kita bisa kembali" jawab nya

"45% ?" tanya ku

"kau tak ingat, kowalski bilang jika DNA kita tercampur..sulit untuk mengembalikan tubuh kita jika DNA itu pun tercampur" jelas nya

kowalski mendengar itu dan dia merasa sedikit bersalah, dia telah menceritakan penjelasan yang padahal bohong kepada pimpinan nya yang membuat kami berdua pesimis, tapi ini keinginan private, dan ini pun bukan untuk selama nya

Kowalski pun menghadiri kami dan berbisik "skipper.. ben kurasa butuh istirahat sepenuh nya, kau tahu bukan luka nya itu sangat parah"

skipper menjawab bisikan kowalski "baiklah kowalski..." dan lalu meninggalkan ku

kowalski lalu mendatangi private dan bertanya, "private..sampai kapan mac dan skipper harus begini?"

private menjawab "entah..tapi jangan sekarang atau nanti kowalski..kita biarkan merekabegitu, mereka sangat akrab dengan kondisi begitu" jwab private akan bisikan kowalski

"ini gila private.. aku tak bisa berterus-terusan melakukan kebohongan pada science" jawab kowalski berbisik ke private

"kumohon kowalski... untuk kali ini saja aku memohon pada mu" bisik private ke kowalski

"ah...kalian sedang apa?" tanya marlene

"uh..tidak apa-apa marlene... kita tadi sampai dimana?" ucap private ke marlene lalu mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka, kowalski pun kemudian pergi dan bersender di sebelah aku, aku ternyata tertidur, kowalski hanya melihati ku tertidur, kemudian dia tersenyum dan ikut berguling disebelah ku

rico pun ikutan berguling disebelah kowalski, kowalski bertanya "rico? Kau ngantuk?"

rico menggelengkan kepala nya, kowalski kembali bertanya "jadi kenapa kau bersender disebelahku?

"aku hanyha ingin sendre sebelha mu" jawab rico

"uh...baiklah rico.. terserah pada mu" jawab kowalski

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang mengkilat bergerak dengan sangaat cepat di langit, kowalski melihat nya dan berteriak "WAW! Meteor!"

private dan yang lain termasuk aku yang terbangun karena teriakan kowalski itu menoleh ke arah kowalski melihat

"bintang jatuh! Kita bisa membuat harapan" teriak private kepada yang lain

"ayolah private...permohonan dengan bintang jatuh itu hanya mitos dan tidak pernah ada, secara teknis itu sangat mustahil meteor bisa mewujudkan yang kita inginkan" Kowalski berprotes pada ucapan private tadi

"coba saja kowalski...daripada kita hanya melihati nya tanpa melakukan apa-apa" jawab private

"baiklah.. tapi aku tetap tidak yakin ini akan berhasil" ucap kowalski dengan pasrah

dan pada akhir nya... semua nya berharap pada keinginan masing-masing sambil menutup mata, aku pun hanya ikut-ikutan walau aku sependapat dengan kowalski, tidak mungkin ini akan bekerja, ini hanya mitos belaka

aku pun mengucapkan permohonan ku dalam hati sambil menutup mataku

meteor atau bintang jatuh itu pun hilang dan kami semua membuka mata kami  
>ben mendekati ku dan bertanya "apa yang kau harap,kak?"<p>

"uh...rahasia ben.. hanya aku yang tahu" jawab ku yang merasa tidak enak jika diceritakan

"ah...baiklah.. kau mau tahu apa yang kuharapkan?" tanya nya padaku

"apa?" aku bertanya balik

"aku berharap jika kau tetap terus menjadi kakak ku,mac" jawab nya pada ku

aku tersenyum mendengar nya, aku pun hanya mengucapkan "terima kasih" pada nya dan ben tersenyum balik pada ku

private dan marlene yang jarak mereka agak jauh dari aku dan ben sedang berbicang juga

"kau berharap apa tadi,marlene?" tanya private ke marlene

"auww..private.. kau tak perlu tahu, ini masalah pribadi ku" jawab marlene yang kemudian sedikit menoleh padaku, lalu marlene bertanya pada private "kalau kau private?"

private pada awal nya malu untuk menjawab "aku berharap...mac dan ben bisa terus bersama kami"

marlene pun hanya mendengari perkataan private,lalu dia menjawab "private.. mereka pasti akan terus bersama kalian"

"serius? Benarkah marlene?" tanya private

"uh tentu... penguin itu tak pernah berenang sendiri bukan?" jawab marlene

Private hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan marlene itu

kembali kepadaku dan ben yang kemudian bertanya pada kowalski, "kowalski...kau berharap apa?"

"uh..aku tak percaya dengan yang seperti ini.. tapi aku hanya berharap bisa menjadi dari super genius menjadi super mega genius" jwab kowalski pada kami

Aku dan ben hanya mendengari perkataan kowalski tanpa mengerti apa maksud nya, lalu kami bertanya ke rico "rico, apa yang kau harapkan?"

rico menjawab "kabbooom" sambil mengeluarkan dynamite nya

"kaboom? Tapi kau sudah punya itu bukan?" tanya ben pada rico

Rico memuntahkan kotak yang isi nya kosong dan mengatakan "1 kotak kaboom"

"uh.. uh... okay.. kami mengerti" jawab ben, ternyata hampir sama aneh nya sama kowalski.. dan pada akhir nya kami bertanya pada skipper "skipper..apa permohonan mu?"

Skipper pada awal nya sulit untuk berkata...dan aku memanggil dia  
>dia pun baru tersadar jika dia belum menjawab pertanyaan kami, dia pun menjawab "mac..ben..ini sulit untuk dikatakan..mungkin sulit untuk diterima oleh kalian"<p>

"apa itu? Katakan saja" ucap ku pada nya

skipper menghela nafas dan mulai menjawab dengan pelan tapi suara sedikit lantang "aku berharap semua hal yang kualami minggu ini tak pernah terjadi"

T.B.C


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

"skipper? Kau bercanda bukan?" tanya ben ke skipper

"aku...tidak bercanda, aku berharap aku bisa kembali ke waktu sebelum ini semua terjadi" jawab skipper

"tapi.. kita banyak melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama saat mac..maksudku kau dan ben ikut tim" protes private ke pimpinan nya

"aku tahu.. tapi lebih banyak ironi nya bukan, maksud ku..lihat lah aku! Tim yang kubimbing sekarang dalam kebingungan harus hidup dimana selain di kebun binatang ini, dan bahkan kebun binatang ini dan seluruh penghuni nya dikarantina karena aku" jelas skipper

aku berjalan kehadapan skipper perlahan dan memegang punggung skipper, skipper melihati ku dan aku berkata "ini bukan salah mu, tidak ada yang harus disalahkan, ini hanya tantangan hidup!"

skipper terlihat tidak merespon apa-apa, lalu dia memalingkan wajah nya kembali dan bilang "jika aku tak menemui mu.. aku takkan membuatmu terjebak di tubuh ku, mac"

marlene mendengar itu ¸secara spontan dia kebingungan dan bertanya "tunggu dulu... terjebak? Jadi yang kulihat sebagai skipper itu bukan skipper?"

kowalski menepuk dahi nya, private menghela nafas, rico memasang muka lesu, ben berkata "ya ampun..." dan aku sendiri berkata "uh..sial.. ketahuan"

skipper pun malah melanjutkan cerita nya "aku adalah skipper,marlene... aku dan mac tertukar dari tadi, kami bahkan tertukar pikiran, maka aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang tempat ini.. yang kuingat dari ku hanya mimpi ku semalam dan juga aku tahu jika dulu aku skipper"

marlene sedikit bingun tapi terkejut mendengar cerita skipper itu.. "jadi.. kau skipper? Dan yang ditubuh skipper itu adalah anak buah baru mu itu?"

aku pun berbisik dengan nada marah pada skipper "skipper? Kenapa kau ceritakan?"

skipper tidak merespon, dan akhir nya aku menghadapkan pandagan skipper ke depan mata ku, aku menatap tajam mata nya dan berkata "skipper! Kau tidak ingin semua ini terbocor bukan? Tapi kenapa kau beritahu marlene!"

skipper benar-benar tidak merespon, dan muka nya terlihat sedih dan juga lesu

marlene pun mendekati skipper dan bertanya "jadi..selama ini kau skipper? Kenapa kalian tak bilang daritadi?"

aku pun menjawab pertanyaan marlene "karena aku takut identitas kami berdua yang sekarang terbocor jika kau tahu ini"

"terbocor? Apa maksudmu? Aku tak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang ini" jawab marlene pada ku

"kau bersumpah marlene?" tanya ku meyakinkan diri

"tentu... aku bersumpah, aku teman kalian walau...kalian itu sedikit berlebihan" jawab marlene

aku pun bernafas lega, seperti nya marlene bisa dipercaya, skipper pun menghadap marlene.. marlene memandang balik skipper yang dia baru tahu jika ada di tubuhku

"marlene..." skipper memanggil

"ya...skipper" jawab marlene

sirip skipper mulai memegangi kepala marlene, marlene mulai mengira skipper akan mengatakan sesuatu yang.. hmmmm... bisa dikatakan "romantis"  
>aku mulai berpikir negatif untuk ini, ditambah lagi dengan skipper mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah marlene, aku menutup mata ku dengan siripku "uh.. aku tak sanggup melihat ini... tapi mungkin sedikit saja XD" ucapku yang lalu membuka sedikit siripku biar aku bisa melihat sedikit, kowalski menutup mata private dan rico menutup mata ben<p>

skipper terus memegangi kepala marlene, marlene pun memegangi sirip skipper , dan skipper lalu secara mengejutkan menarik sirip nya dari kepala marlene dan memegang sesuatu di sirip nya "uh... ternyata hanya ranting kecil"

marlene spontan terkejut dan berkata "apa? Jadi tadi kau memegang kepala ku hanya untuk mengambil ranting itu dari kepala ku?"

"hmmm iya.. tadi aku melihat sesuatu di kepala mu, dan ternyata hanya ini, memang nya kenapa?" tanya skipper dengan muka bingung

"apa? Kukira kau ingin...!#!$! Uh lupakan... " ucap marlene dengan nada tinggi

skipper merasa bingung, apa maksud marlene tadi, aku pun malah memasang mata..hmm ya.. kira-kira bentuk nya seperti emo ini (=_=)"  
>yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama, bener kata orang, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu, belum tentu yang dipikirkan itu benar<p>

Skipper benar-benar heran, kenapa semua nya seperti ...memandang dengan pasang muka yang sama, dia pun bertanya "kenapa kalian memandang ku seperti itu?

tidak ada yang menjawab, tapi hanya memandang skipper dengan emosi muka yang sama

"uh..okay aku salah ..walau aku tak tahu aku salah apa, tapi aku akan mengakui kesalahanku, tapi sebenarnya apa salah ku sehingga kalian.. memandag ku begitu?" tanya skipper

"uh tidak apa-apa,skipper... hanya kesalah pahaman" jawab ku pada nya

marlene kembali bertanya ke skipper "jadi..harus kah aku memanggil mu skipper?"

skipper pun menjawab "itu terserah kau.. tapi kau tahu kenyataan ku dan mac yang sekarang ini.."

"uh..baiklah.. aku lebih suka memanggil mu skipper" jawab marlene

skipper tersenyum dan lalu kembali ke hadapan ku dan bertanya, "jadi mac... kau sudah siap?"

"kurasa iya skipper..." jawab ku

"kowalski.. coba cek dia!" skipper memerintah anak buah nya yang paling genius itu

kowalski mengecek lukaku dan kemudian berkata "kurasa dia juga sudah siap skipper"

"bagus.. sekarang kita pergi! Marlene, kau tuntun kami..." ucap skipper yang lalu memeritahkan berang-berang betina itu

private pun bertanya.. " jadi..siapa yang memipin tim kita,skippah?"

skipper dengan senyum menghadap ke arah ku, aku yang dilihat nya mulai curiga, jangan-jangan aku yang dia maksud, aku pun berkata "uh..jangan bilang.. kau menyuruh ku memipin tim mu? Aku tak pandai memimpin"

"mac...kau ingat mimpi mu bukan?" tanya nya padaku

"tentu..tapi apa hubungan nya?" aku bertanya balik

"tujuan kita tertukar agar kau bisa merasakan menjadi diriku yang memimpin tim dan aku merasakan menjadi dirimu yang menjadi bawahan dari tim, dan karena kau punya tubuh ku, kau yang harus memimpin sekarang, dan aku menjadi anak bawahan di tim ini" jelas nya pada ku

aku menghela nafas dan berkata "oke skipper... aku ambil posisi mu"

"dan aku ambil peran mu,mac" ucap nya sambil melambai kan tangan nya pada ku

aku memegang sirip nya dan menggoyangkan nya sebagai tanda persetujuan kami

yang lain hanya tersenyum melihati kami, khusus nya priivate yang paling menginginkan kami berdua akrab seperti ini

aku mulai mencari cara untuk bisa memimpin seakan nya skipper, aku mulai mencoba untuk memimpin  
>"oke tim... kita mulai misi kita... SEKARANG!"<p>

T.B.C

uh..maaf kalo yang ini lebih pendek dari sebelum nya... maklum.. banyak halangan buat ngetik lalu ane mula kehabisan ide buat lanjutin XD


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

"marlene..tolong kerja sama nya" ucapku kepada marlene

marlene mengangguk dan lalu berjalan paling depan dan kami mengikuti nya

walau terlihat benar-benar sudah malam, tapi kami tetap harus waspada karena kota tetap saja ramai, tapi inilah new york... benar-benar kota yang tak pernah tidur

"tetap lah tidak terlihat tim" ucap ku dengan gaya skipper

berpindah-pindah dari 1 benda ke benda lain untuk menutupi diri agar tidak dilihat orang lain

marlene mulai berhenti berjalan..dia menengok kanan kiri sambil berpikir

"ada apa marlene? Kita sudah sampai?" tanya ku pada nya

"hampir...aku sedikit lupa dengan gedung nya, ada 3 pilihan gedung disini,kanan..kiri..tengah, tapi aku lupa yang mana" jawab nya

"kowalski, ..pilihan mu?" perintah ku ke kowalski

kowalski mengambil sebuah papan kecil dan mencoret-coret sesuatu disana, dan dia menjawab "uh..mac.. aku juga tidak tahu persis gedung mana yang dijadikan penangkaran hewan kebun binatang yang lain"

skipper pun mulai berkata "mungkin kita harus memasuki gedung ini satu persatu"

"baiklah.. tapi yang mana yang kalian akan ambil pertama kali?" tanya ku kepada yang lain

"aku kira kita harus ambil yang tengah, tengah itu 50% meyakinkan bagiku" jawab kowalski

"oke... kowalski ambil tengah ..apakah kalian setuju?" tanya ku kembali kepada yang lain

"aku rasa juga begitu, aku yakin yang tengah" jawab marlene

"aku ambil yang kakak ku ambil" jawab ben

"kau lah yang menentukan,pemimpin" jawab skipper

"thengah! Thengah!" jawab rico

semua nya memilih tengah, aku tak punya pilihan lain, "baiklah semua...kita ambiil yang tengah"

aku dan para penguin berseluncur ke arah gedung tengah itu, sedangkan marlene berlari bersama kami, kau tahu..dia bukan penguin seperti kami

Kami pun mendekati pintu, aku mencoba membuka pintu itu tetapi terkunci

"sial..terkunci...! kowalski, kau bisa membuka nya?" ucap ku yang lalu bertanya pada kowalski

"biar kucoba mac, biasa nya aku bisa membuka pintu jenis apapun" jawab nya

lalu dia menaiki tubuh rico dan mendekati pintu, rico memuntahkan penjepit rambut dan kowalski mencoba membuka nya tapi tidak bisa

"ahh! Aku tidak bisa membuka nya mac... maaf" ucap nya yang gagal membuka pintu itu

"kabbooomm?" rico memuntahkan TNT yang bermaksud menawarkan untuk membuka pintu dengan ledakan

"uh..tidak rico, jika kita menggunakan ledakan, ini bisa membuat bangun orang-orang disini karena suara nya" jawab ku kepada nya

"uuhhhhhh-" ucap nya dengan lesu sambil menelan kembali TNT itu

aku pun mulai menganalisa keadaan sekitar, apa yang kita punya sekarang? Kowalski tak bisa membuka pintu nya dengan cara nya, cara rico terlalu beresiko, cari yang paling mudah adalah mendobrak nya, tapi itu juga bisa saja membuat suara dan membuat orang disini tau... aku melihat ke atas, dan aku dapatkan sebuah jendela yang terbuka sedikit

"a-ha! Jendela itu!" ucapku sambil menunjuk jendela itu

"ide bagus mac! Kita bisa masuk dari sana!" ucap skipper kepadaku

rico pun memuntahkan tali dengan pengikat pada ujung nya dan aku melemparkan ke arah jendela tersebut

"oke..semua sudah siap" ucap ku kepada nya

"baik...kita naik semua nya" ucap skipper yang lalu naik di atas sekali

aku naik pada yang terakhir kali, lalu aku mulai teringat... jika gedung ini ditutup, pasti tidak akan membiarkan jendela nya terbuka lebar seperti ini, ini cukup aneh..seperti nya ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi di gedung ini

kami semua pun akhir nya sampai di dalam sebuah ruangan setelah memanjati jendela tadi, ruangan nya sangat gelap dan terlihat sepi

"rico! Senter!" perintah ku pada rico

rico memuntah kan 3 senter, 1 untuk aku dan ben, kowalski dan rico, dan skipper dengan marlene (wihhh...skilene nya mulai lagi dah XD)

aku mulai menghidupkan senter ku dan menyenteri yang didepan ku, didepan ku ada pintu, dan aku mulai berbelok ke arah kanan dan kiri ku, tidak ada apa2, hanya ruangan kosong, tapi aku seperti merasakan ada seseorang disini

"oke..seperti nya aman, tapi tetap lah waspa,,,,," ucap ku terpotong saat aku seperti menyenggol seutas tali yang sangat tipis (lupa nama tali yang gituan)

"uh tidak...! tim AWW-aa..." terpotong lagi karena tiba-tiba suatu kandang kecil yang terbuat dari besi menghapiri dan mengurung kami tiba-tiba (A/N:bentuk nya mirip kayak kandang yang di episode needle point mungkin tapi yang ini lebih besar)

"apa-apaan ini?" teriak skipper dengan keras

tiba-tiba ada seorang pria besar menyalakan lampu nya, pria itu berkepala botak,berkulit hitam dan berjenggot lebat.. dan kacamata hitam itu, bagi para penguin termasuk aku yang menggunakan tubuh dan pikiran skipper tidak akan asing dengan orang ini... dia adalah...

"officer X?" ucap private dengan nada rendah

"kalian tertangkap lagi,penguin... ternyata kalian punya tim baru ya?" ucap officer X itu yang lalu mendekati kami

dia melanjutkan perkataan nya sambil berputaar-putar mengengelilingi kami sambil membawa tongkat listrik nya itu "kalian membuatku dipecat dari perkejaan ku, kalian menghancur kan hidup ku, tidak ada yang percaya dengan cerita ku tentang kalian, mereka semua bilang 'tidak mungkin..penguin itu hewan lucu dan menggemaskan dan bla..bla..blaa..' semua nya sia-sia untuk diceritakan kepada orang-orang, tidak ada yang percaya"

marlene pun berkata "ternyata kalian banyak membuat masalah dengan orang lain"

"bukan kami yang lakukan tapi dia sendiri yang mengincar kami" jawab private

officer X melanjutkan cerita nya "untung nya aku punya partner baru untuk ini, dia membantu ku untuk menangkap kalian, perkenalkan teman baru ku ini"

dari pintu pun datang seseorang, bukan manusia...dan kami seperti nya mengenal dia, sasngat teramat kenal dengan nya...tunggu, dia itu ...

"halo... pen-goo-ins!" ucap seseorang yang disebut sebagai partner officer X, dia...ternyata.. blowhole?

"blowhole?" ucap ku menyebut nama nya

"hai skipper... akhir nya kita bertemu disini" ucap nya pada ku, dia ternyata tidak tahu jika aku dan skipper bertukar tubuh dan pikiran

"bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" tanya ku kepada lumba-lumba tersebut

"aku sama seperti kalian, aku datang dari masa lalu menggunakan mesin waktu buatan ku sendiri" jawab nya

"jadi.. kau dan officer X adalah rekan? Kau bercanda... tidak ada hewan yang bisa bicara dengan hewan seperti kita" jawab ku pada blowhole

"mungkin secara fakta tidak mungkin, tapi lihat ini" jawab blowhole yang lalu menekan suatu tombol pada skuter nya itu

...

tak ada yang terjadi, semua nya biasa saja, ben pun berkata "apa? Tidak ada yang terjadi, apa yang kau ingin tunjukan?"

"inilah yang dia tunjukan pada kalian para penguin" ucap officer X pada kami

eh..tunggu, bagaimana dia bisa tahu maksud ku?

"kau mengerti yang kukatakan?" tanya ku kepada pria besar itu

"sangat jelas dan sangat mengerti, para penguin " ucap nya deengan evil smile

T.B.C

jika ada typo dan kesalahan.. maklumi ya ^^


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

"kau..mengerti yang kuucapkan?" tanya ku kepada officer X

"sangat jelas sekali penguin" jawab nya dengan nada khas nya

"tapi ini tak masuk akal.. kau manusia, tak ada manusia yang bisa bicara dengan...hewan" ucap kowalski kebingungan

"tidak selama frekuensi penerjemah bahasa hewan masih menyala, pen-goo-ins... aku membuat alat ini dan bekerja sama dengan dia agar bisa menangkap kalian disini dan menghancurkan kalian" jawab blowhole dengan evil smile

kowalski membentur-bentur kan kepala nya di dinding kandang kecil tersebut "ah.. mengapa orang jahat selalu punya peralatan bagus"

semuanya bingung melihati kowalski, begitu juga officer X dan blowhole, "uh..lupakan dia..lanjutkan" ucap ku kepada musuh yang didepan ku

"uh..okay skipper, dengarkan... aku dan dia bekerja sama dengan tujuan yang sama... 'menghancurkan kalian' " ucap blowhole kepadaku yang dikiranya skipper

"kau sudah mengucapkan kata 'menghancurkan' itu, beri tahu aku yang lain" ucap ku pada nya

"ohh..uh... benarkah.. oke , dia bilang dia menjadi hancur karena kalian dan membuat dia dipecat dari seluruh pekerjaan nyaa dan..." ucapan nya terpotong oleh ku yang mengatakan "aku juga sudah dengar itu"

"uh..benarkah? tapi.. tujuan nya dan aku secara jelas dan akurat itu cukup berbeda, officer X ingin menunjukan ke media jika kalian memang penguin yang bersifat militer, dan aku akan senang jika kalian akan dihukum berat untuk itu" jelas nya

"dan kau kira itu akan berhasil? Orang tak akan percaya jika hewan seperti kami akan melakukan seperti yang kami selalu lakukan" tanya ku kepada nya

"tentu saja, karena kalian dicari seakan seperti buronan" jawab blowhole akan ucapan ku tadi

"buronan?" tanya ku kebingungan

blowhole menghidupkan tv, di tv tertulis sangat jelas jika kami menjadi buronan yang dicari dan bahkan blowhole menunjukan kertas yang berisi pencarian besar-besaran kepada kami , dia berkata "kalian semenjak ketahuan melakukan hal aneh yang kalian sebut 'emergency' itu dan ditambah penemuan hq kalian , kalian dicari oleh petegak hukum, tidak ada yang tidak tahu dengan kalian, kalian dihargai besar... ditambah dengan marlene, mac dan ben bisa lebih besar lagi" jelas nya kepada kami

kami seketika terdiam.. penyamaran kami benar-benar terbongkar, aku pun mencoba melepaskan diri..

"kita harus apa?" tanya ben kepadaku

"aku tak tahu,ben.." jawab ku dengan pelan

"ayolah.. kau pemimpin.. seharus nya kau punya renca..." ucapan ben terpotong , aku langsung berkata "TAPI AKU TAK SEPINTAR ITU UNTUK MENJADI PEMIMPIN!" dengan nada tinggi

sekejap... ben terdiam, yang lain hanya melihati, blowhole menambah panas keadaan "uh.. kau bertengkar? Sama anak baru pula?"

"DIAM!" teriak ku pada nya

"aku mau diam.. tapi mulutku tak bisa diam ,kau tahu" jawab nya dengan evil smile nya

aku mulai geram... aku menggepal siripku, amarah ku mulai naik drastis,.. aku pun berteriak "DIAM KAU IKAN SIALAN!"

"kau memanggil ku apa?" tanya nya sambil memasang kuping nya

"IKAN SIALAN! APA ITU KURANG JELAS?" jawab ku dengan teriak yang amat keras

"uh... pertama kali nya aku mendengar kata itu dari mu skipper" jawab nya dengan masih menggunakan evil smile

"LEPASKAN KAMI SEKARANG!" teriak ku kepada 2 musuh yang didepan mata ku itu

"kau gila? Aku tak mungkin melepas kalian begitu saja, tidak sebelum aku mendapat imbalan karena mendapat kan kalian" jawab officer X

"officer X.. mari kita biarkan mereka disini ... kita lebih baik merayakan kemenangan kita sebelum kita beritahu ke media kita menangkap 6 penguin dan 1 berang-berang unik ini" ajak blowhole ke officer X

"tapi bagaimana jika mereka lolos?" tanya officer X dengan ragu

"tidak mungkin.. kandang itu sulit dihancurkan dan aku menaruh kunci nya di lemari ber-password itu yang sulit dibaca mereka" jawab nya

"baiklah blowhole.. " jawab officer X yang lalu keluar ke ruangan bersama blowhole

tempat ini menjadi sepi.. hanya aku dan tim ku dalam kandang kurungan sialan ini...

semua nya diam tak tahu mau apa bahkan kowalski yang genius itu seperti nya blank total pikiran nya

aku mulai melihati keadaan sekitar.. aku melihat sesuatu pada kiri atas ku,aku melihat urutan tombol aneh dengan no. 1-20 pada tombol tersebut

lalu aku melihati tv yang ada diatas kanan ku, aku melihat kecil yang banyak tapi semua nya hitam kosong, tapi jumlah tv kecil itu ada... 19.. eh bukan 20.. atau jangan-jangan...

"rico! Kau bisa menembakan salah satu tombol itu?" perinntah ku kepada nya

"untuk apa kau menyuruh rico itu,mac?" tanya skipper

"kau lihat tombol 1-20 itu?" tanya ku

"iya... " jawab nya singkat

"dan kau lihat yang di tv itu?" tanya ku kembali

"iya.. tapi kenapa?" tanya skipper

"jumlah tombol itu sama dengan jumlah tv yang kecil itu sama yaitu 20, mungkin saja itu tombol pembuka kurungan dari hewan di kebun binatang yang ditangkap, dan itu kamera pengawas di kurungan mereka walau aku tak tahu kenapa dimatikan" jelas ku kepada skipper

"kau yakin, mac?" tanya skipper kepadaku

"belum dicoba belum tahu... tapi tombol berapa yang mau ditembak?" ucap ku kepada nya

"terserah kau mac.. kau ketua nya" jawab skipper dengan tersenyum

"oke rico.. tembakan di tombol no.8" jawab ku

"jika aku boleh tau,mac... mengapa 8?" tanya private

"itu nomor favorit ku, mungkin aja itu bisa membantu" jawab ku

"uh baiklah.. rico lakukan, tembakan saja dengan permen karet" ucap skipper ke rico

rico mengangguk dan menembakan permen karet dari paruh nya ke no.8

*BEEP* tombol tersebut berhasil ditekan

"apa sekarang?" tanya private

"kita tunggu dulu..kuharap yang ada di kurungan no.8 akan datang membantu kita" jawab ku ke private dengan penuh harap

***15 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

tak ada apa-apa sejauh ini, tak ada yang datang ataupu yang keluar dari gedung ini..

"mac... apa kah yang kita lakukan tadi sia-sia?" tanya ben

"aku tak tahu ben..kurasa kita perlu menekan tombol lain" jawab ku

"mengapa tak seluruh nya saja?" tanya ben

"jika seluruh nya ditekan.. itu pasti membuat seluruh binatang nya keluar dan membuat ribut tempat ini dan kita pun ketahuan" jawab ku kepada ben

"kau benar juga,mac.. aku tak berpikir demikian" jawab ben

"oke... kita tekan tombol no..." ucapan ku terpotong lagi saat ada suara tinjakan kaki mendekat...

"kau dengar itu? Ada yang mendekat" ucap ku

bayangan mulai terlihat menembusi pintu... aku dan yang lain menunggu siapakah itu... mereka seperti..hmmm... berdua kayak nya tapi seperti nya juga terlihat seperti bertiga.. tidak.. mereka bertiga... tapi siapa?

pintu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka... dan dengan penuh harap mereka bisa membantu kami.. sedikit wajah muncul memasuki ruangan.. dan mereka... eh tunggu.. mereka..? 


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

mereka pun masuk.. sedikit wajah nongol masuk ke ruangan

aku dan yang lain deg-deg-an menunggu siapa yang akan datang dan akhir nya dia masuk dan ternyata... "julien?" tanya kowalski

"uh.. hai penguin konyol! Sudah lama tidak melihat kalian lagi! Oke maurice..lagi-lagi kita salah masuk ruangan" ucap julien

"sudah kubilang jika pintu keluar ada dibawah! Bukan diatas ini!" jawab maurice dengan jengkel

"tidak maurice.. roh langit menyuruh ku untuk memilih ruangan yang diatas ini.." jawab julien dengan logat khas nya yang konyol

maurice menghela nafas... merasa lelah dengan "raja" nya yang selalu melawan ucapan nya yang sesungguh nya lebih benar

"mungkin roh langit ingin kau bertemu mereka" ucap mort sambil memeluk kaki julien yang dianggap nya spesial itu

"mort...harus berapa kali aku katakan untuk tidak menyentuh kaki ku..?" tanya julien ke mort yang lalu menendang nya dan tanpa sengaja, tendangan nya membuat mort terpental dan mengenai tombol "red alert" nya.. alarm pun berbunyi dan membuat blowhole dan officer X jadi tau

"suara apa itu?" tanya blowhole

"jangan-jangan penguin itu keluar!" ucap officer X

"mari kita cek!" ajak blowhole

officer X mengangguk dan mau berlari ke atas, tapi gak jadi saat blowhole berkata "ah... bisa bantu aku?" karena blowhole sedang tidak menggunakan sejenis "skutter" nya yang biasa dia pakai untuk berjalan

"ah.. mengapa kau harus menggunakan alat ini?" tanya officer X yang sedikit kesal sambil mengambil skutter nya itu

"kau tau aku tak punya kaki bukan? Apa harus aku memotong kaki mu biar kau merasakan nya?" ucap blowhole dengan nada kasar

"uh oke.. terima kasih penawaran mu itu" tolak officer X dengan agak 'sopan' tapi juga menyindir

blowhole menaiki skutter nya itu dan lalu mulai berjalan.. ehh.. tiba-tiba blowhole nya jatuh dari skutter nya itu, "hmm... boleh minta bantuan nya laagi?" ucap nya

officer X menghela nafas... dalam hati dia berkata "terkadang payah juga untuk bernegosiasi dengan orang seperti ini"

#kembali ke tempat kami berada dan juga para lemur gila tadi

"uh.. ini bukan membantu ..malah memperparah" ucap kowalski sambil menepuk jidat nya

"kurasa angka 8 itu bukan angka yang bagus,mac" ucap skipper

"uh.. tapi biasa nya angka 8 itu membantu ku... " jawab ku kepada skipper

julien menyadari kalau ada 2 penguin yang dia belum pernah liat sebelum nya, "hmmmmm.. siapa mereka?" tanya nya sambil menunjuk mereka

"aku skippp...-" ucapan skipper kupotong dengan menutup paruh nya

"dia mac.. dan itu adik nya ben" jawab ku meluruskan perkataan

"uh.. baiklah.. 2 lagi burung tak terbang konyol dalam hidupku... oke maurice, kita keluar dari sini" ucap nya , dia berkata seakan tak berpikir lagi mau berkata apa.. asal ngerocos aja

"apa? Kalian pergi dengan memperparah keadaan disini?.. dasar raja gadungan" ucap ku dengan nada khas skipper ke julien

julien berbalik kembali dan mendekati kandang kami, dia dengan raut wajah marah berkata "apa katamu tadi?"

"raja gadungan! Mengapa? Kau tak senang? Kami sebenarnya mengharapkan bantuan untuk mengeluarkan kami dari sini! Bukan memperparah kondisi seperti kalian ini!" jawab ku sambil menatap tajam julien

"oke.. tapi aku bukan pemimpin gila seperti kau,skipper" ucap nya kearahku yang dikira nya skipper

"aku bukan pemimpin disini!" ucap ku keceplosan

"bukan pemimpin?" tanya julien kebingungan

dengan kompak 5 penguin dibelakang ku menampar punggung ku, aku pun tersadar dengan ucapan ku tadi .. aku pun menarik ucapan ku "maksud ku.. aku bukan pemimpin jika aku belum mengeluarkan perintah kepada tim ku"

"okey.. aku raja dan kau hanya pemimpin para penguin, pangkat ku lebih besar dari kau!" ucap julien kepada ku

"kebun binatang tak perlukan raja... memang nya masih zaman nya yang nama nya raja seperti kau ini?" jawab ku ke julien

marlene mulai kesal dan memisahkan kami... dia berkata "hentikan! Kalian berdua juga memperparah kondisi disini.. begini saja, julien lepaskan kami dan baru skipper menarik ucapan nya tentang jika kau raja gadungan tadi"

"uh baiklah.. aku mau..." ucap nya

"aku tidak mau" jawab ku

marlene pun berbisik padaku "mac..ini satu-satu nya jalan kita keluar.."

aku menghela nafas dan mengucapkan "baiklah.. aku terima"

lalu private bertanya ke kami "emang nya julien tau cara membuka kandang ini?"

aku pun langsung menghadap marlene dan berkata "benar kata private.. memang nya dia tau cara membuka nya?"

julien menjawab "uh.. dasar penguin konyol..kau tak liat tali di lampu itu?" sambil menunjuk tali yang berdekatan dengan lampu

"itu tali hanya akan menghidup atau mematikan lampu nya" jawab kowalski

"kalau benar begitu... untuk apa ada tombol lampu disana?" jawab nya sambil menunjuk tombol lampu didekat pintu tadi

teng-tong... baru tersadar sekarang.. benar juga kata julien.. kalau disana ada tombol lampu.. untuk apa ada tali di lampu itu?

lalu julien menyuruh mort menaiki bagian atas kandang kami.. lalu menyuruh maurice naik diatas mort.. dan lalu dia sendiri menaiki maurice dan dia menarik tali tersebut dan pintu kami terbuka, kami bergegas keluar dari sana

julien menghampiri ku dan berkata "oke.. aku menunggu,skipper", dia benar mengira aku ini skipper

"uh.. *sigh* baiklah.. kau memang raja yang hebat..." ucap ku kepada nya

"itu mudah bukan? Hanya kau saja yang mempersulit nya" ucap julien kepada ku

"terserah" jawab ku singkat

tiba-tiba suara tinjakan kaki terdengar menuju kesini, "itu pasti blowhole dan officer X" ucap ben

"blowhole? Maksud mu lumba-lumba itu? Sudah lama aku tak menemui nya" ucap julien

"kukira kau sudah menghianati nya" ucap private

"uh tentu tidak... siapa lagi yang bisa memberikanku skutter seperti waktu itu selain dia" jawab nya kepada private

aku mengabaikan jawaban nya dan berkata "saat nya lari dari sini.. lewat dari jendela itu sekarang!"

semua nya mengangguk dan berlari keluar dari jendela, karena julien dan double M (maurice,mort) yang keluar nya lama jadi saat giliran kami, officer X dan blowhole datang dan masuk ruangan kami

"jangan pergi kalian!" ucap blowhole

"cepat keluar sekarang,tim!" perintah ku kepada yang lain

marlene,rico dan kowalski berhasil keluar dari jendela, dan pada saat aku,ben,skipper dan private mau keluar... blowhole melempar sesuatu ke jendela yaang membuat jendela tertutup dan terkunci mendadak

"kalian berempat terjebak disini sekarang.." ucap officer X

aku berbicara dengan nada rendah agar tidak ketahuan ke skipper "skipper, cepat kau dan ben keluar duluan dari pintu.. private kau tetap bersama ku"

"aku tak mau meninggalkan mu,kak" ucap ben menolak perintahku

"tidak ben, skipper pasti punya rencana untuk mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka, dan aku dan private akan bertarung dengan sisa nya, percaya lah ini akan berhasil ben" jawab ku kepada ben

"baiklah kalau begitu" jawab ben

lalu ben dan skipper berseluncur melewati 2 rival kami itu dan keluar dari ruangan

"hei! Jangan lari! Blowhole.. kau urus yang 2 itu, aku urus yang 2 penguin yang lari tadi" jawab officer X

"baiklah ... jangan biarkan mereka lolos" ucap blowhole

"tidak akan untuk keempat kali nya ,blowhole" jawab officer X yang lalu mengejar skipper dan ben

...

"jadi kita mau apa disini, skipper dan private?" tanya blowhole

"kita akan bermain-main sebentar blowhole... saat ini yang paling kutunggu" jawab ku

blowhole tesenyum dengan evil smile nya

#disisi lain

yang lain nya yang sudah keluar tadi khawatir akan kami, dia mencoba membuka pintu tadi

"ayolah.. kita harus menolong skipper dan yang lain " ucap marlene

"tapi pintu nya terkunci..aku tak bisa membuka nya" jawab kowalski

rico memuntahkan TNT nya dan berkata "kaboom?" dia menawarkan untuk meledakan pintu nya

"tidak rico.. jika suara nya terdengar orang lain dan orang menemukan kita, kita akan ditangkap..kau tahu bukan jika kita diburon?" jawab kowalski

"aaawwwhhhh..." jawab rico dengan lesu dan lalu menelan kembali TNT nya

"lalu kita harus apa?" tanya marlene

"kita hanya bisa menunggu.. skipper dan yang lain pasti bisa mengatasi ini, kau tahu jika skipper selalu punya rencana" jawab kowalski

"baiklah , kowalski"

dan mereka menunggu akan kedatangan kami

#di sisi lain

skipper dan ben yang berusaha menjebak officer X mengalami sedikit kesulitan, skipper berseluncur terus sampai ke lantai bawah dan masuk ke ruangan lain , dia mengambil lakban lalu menyuruh ben , "ben.. saat dia masuk kau langsung tendang kepala nya, maka aku bisa mengikat nya dengan lakban ini" perintah skipper kepada ben, ben mengangguk

lalu saat officer X masuk, ben melompat menendangi nya tapi officer X mengelak seakan sudah tau itu akan terjadi

"aku sudah mendengar yang kalian rencanakan dari luar pintu ini, selama aku tau yang kalian rencanakan, dengan mudah aku bisa kalahkan kalian" ucap officer X

#sisi lain lagi

private bertanya pada ku "mac..maksudku skippah.. kau yakin ingin mengalahkan nya?"

aku pun menjawab "tentu saja... kapan lagi aku bisa melakukan nya kalau tidak kali ini.."

"kau kira bisa mengalahkan ku dengan mudah? bahkan otot-otot ku lebih kuat dari otot kalian" ucap blowhole menyindir kami

"jika kami tak bisa menggunakan otot kami.. kami bisa menggunakan taktik kami" ucapku dengan santai dan percaya diri

"baiklah.. terserah kalian pen-goo-ins" ucap blowhole

T.B.C


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

**author's alert: jika ada typo dan kesalahan nya.. tolong dimaklumi dan ane minta maaf, karena ane memang typo typer ^^**

**P.S= Cuma ngingetin biar gak keliru, aku dan skipper tetap terukar tubuh, aku jadi skipper dan skipper nya jadi aku! Itu aja.. biar gak keliru**

* * *

><p>"kowalski... apa ada yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya marlene kepada penguin cerdas itu<p>

"ya... tapi juga tidak, kita perlu waktu dulu dan juga harus tau apa yang akan kita lakukan" jawab kowalski

"baiklah" jawab marlene kepada yang ditanya nya tadi

#kembali ke tempat akud an private sedang berhadapan blowhole

"private...rencana ini sangat simple, tapi dengarkan.." ucap ku kepada private  
>lalu aku berbisik kepada nya dan dia mengangguk<p>

"oke private... sekarang!" teriak ku dan lalu melempar kan dia ke belakang blowhole menghadap

blowhole melihati private terlempar oleh ku sampai private ada dibelakang nya, dia berbaalik menghadap private, private memanglah penarik perhatian yang hebat ...

dalam hari aku berkata "bagus... rencana sederhana ini berhasil" dan lalu ... dari belakang aku mau menendang nya dan membuat nya terpental dari skutter nya itu blowhole dari belakang tapi blowhole menengok belakang dan saat tahu jika aku mau menendang nya dia menekan salah satu tombol pada skutter nya dan muncul gelembung yang besar dan keras (a/n:itu dah yang dia pake buat kabur di .blowhole's revenge) yang menutupi seluruh tubuh nya

aku menendang itu dan kakiku kesakitan sendiri

"kau kira aku bisa dibodohi oleh rencana murahan seperti itu? Sekarang kau tak bisa menyerangku" ucap nya

dalam hati aku berkata "sial.. aku harus merencanakan yang lain, tapi apa? Dia ditutupi benda itu, jika ada rico ..pasti dia akan meledakan benda itu tapi itu bisa membuat bunyi yang besar, tapi pasti ada kelemahan pada benda itu"

"kau tahu skipper... benda ini terbuat dari campuran kaca dan juga metal, sifat nya seperti kaca yaitu tembus pandang tapi daya tahan nya seperti metal yang sulit dihancurkan, kau tak akan mungkin bisa menghancurkan nya walau kau memukul sekeras apapun" jelas blowhole padaku

aku berdiri dan berkata dengan senyum "seperti nya kalau kowalski berada disini dia pasti akan iri besar pada mu"

dari luar terdengar kowalski berteriak "aku dengar itu! Dan aku tak mungkin iri dengan bottle nose itu"

"aku tahu dia hanya malu mengatakan nya" ucap ku sesudah mendengar kata kowalski tadi

dari luar terdengar kowalski teriak lagi "aku tidak malu !"

aku mulai geram dan teriak keluar "bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu? Aku sedang mengalami pembicaraan serius !"

kowalski protes dengan perkataan ku, dia berteriak "dan bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan aku ? aku sedang mencari cara membantu mu sekarang!"

aku terdiam.. kalah mulut sama bawahan ku.. "uh..oke..baiklah..", aku berbalik menghadap blowhole, terlihat blowhole dan private terlihat bingung..

blowhole menggelengkan kepala nya dan bertanya "apa kalian sudah selesai?"

aku menjawab "hmmm.. kurasa begitu, kita sampai dimana?"

blowhole mulai tersenyum dengan evil smile nya dan berkata "sekarang giliran ku", blowhole secara mengejutkan menabrak ku dengan skutter nya yang ditutupi gelembung itu hingga menabrak tembok dia terus menarik gas nya, aku terjepit antara tembok dan skutter blowhole

private mencoba menolong, tapi blowhole menekan tombol pada skutter nya yang membuat private LAGI-LAGI terkena jebakan dan terperangkap dalam kandang kecil lagi...

"aAAH!.. sial!" ucapku yang terus dijepit oleh blowhole

"bersiaplah mati,skipper!" ucap blowhole padaku

"TIDAKK! " teriak private "lepaskan dia!"

blowhole mengabaikan teriakan private, dia terus menarik gas nya untuk menjepit kan aku

#di luar tempat aku berada

serpihan batu-batu kecil berjatuhan, "apa yang terjadi disana? Bunyi apa itu?" tanya marlene

"ada sesuatu yang tak beres disana, itu seperti suara mesin" jawab kowalski

"kita harus apa?" tanya marlene

"aku tak tahu.. kita tak bisa apa-apa selain menunggu" jawab kowalski

mereka pun terus menunggu diluar sana

#sisi lain nya

skipper dan ben terus berseluncur tanpa arah mau kemana, dia telah mencoba bannyak rencana (a/n:maaf ane gak tulis semua), tapi semua itu gagal, officer X tau semua yang mereka rencana kan

"apa sekarang,skipper?" tanya ben pada skipper

"aku tak tahu.. dia tahu semua yang kita katakan" jawab skipper

"satu-satu nya cara nya yaitu dia harus tak mengerti yang kita ucapkan,begitu?" tanya ben

"tepat sekali.. tapi itu sulit selama blowhole masih menghidupkan frekuensi penerjemah bahasa nya" jawab skipper

lalu skipper dan ben turun ke lantai bawah.. tapi mereka terjebak.. disana hanya ada jalan buntu.. dan... kandang-kandang yang bernomor..

"kandang ini... jangan-jangan ini kandang yang tombol nya da diatas tadi." Dalam hati skipper berkata

"tidak.. ini jalan buntu.." ucap ben

"mau kemana kalian sekarang hah?" tanya officer X tersenyum lebar

"kita harap saja ada sesuatu yang membantu kita ben... harap saja" ucap skipper pada adikku

officer X makin mendekat dan mendakat

#kembali keluar gedung

disaat marlene kowalski,rico dan marlene tentu nya yang khawatir akan kami terus menunggu kedatangan dan keselamatan kami..  
>julien sibuk menikmati pijitan kaki dari maurice, "uh ya.. maurice.. ya .. disitu maurice... ah..." ucap julien keenakan<p>

mort merasa iri.. mengapa maurice boleh memegang kaki raja sedangkan dia tidak, dia pun mendorong maurice dan langsung memeluk kakik julien dengan kuat

"uh..ya maurice.. itu enak sekali.." ucap julien.. dia tak tahu jika yang melakukan itu adalah mort karena dia dalam posisi berbalik

"ahh...sebenarnya..bukan aku yang mela..." ucapan maurice terpotong saat marlene mulai marah melihat mereka dan berkata "uh.. dasar kalian! Apa kah kalian tak khawatir dengan skipper dan yang lain nya yang masih disana?"

"tentu saja aku khawatir! Mereka itu tetang..." julien berdiri dan melihati ternyata mort memeluk kaki nya dengan sangat senang..

dia mendekati mort dan berkata "mort... kau tahu aturan nya bukan?"

"iya.." jawab singkat dari mort

"dan kau tahu aku akan melakukan apa jika kau melanggar bukan?" tanya kembali dari julien

"iya..." jawab mort kembali singkaat sambil menyentuh jari kaki dari julien

"lalu kenapa kau masih melakukan nya?" tanya julien

pertanyaan ini membuat mort cukup gugup... mort pun menjawab dengan ragu-ragu "karena...aku suka ditendang!" dari gugup mejadi bernada ceria

"oke mort.. kalau kau suka.." ucap julien lalu dia menendang mort.. mort terpental tanpa arah, memantul sana sini dan hingga akhir nya menabrak kabel dari gedung yang ditempati blowhole hingga putus dan membuat listrik di gedung blowhole mati

kowalski,rico,marlene menatap tajam julien

"apa?" tanya julien yang dipelototi 2 penguin dan 1 berang-berang

"kali ini kau mengacau 2x,julien" ucap kowalski

"bukan aku.. tapi mort yang menabrak nya" ucap julien ngeles yang lain

yang lain tetap melototi julien dengan pandangan pedas..

julien akhir nya mengaku "uh..baiklah..aku minta maaf... aku memang mengacau!"

#sisi lain.. kembali ditempat aku,private dan blowhole berada

"MATI KAU!" ucap blowhole

saat asik-asik nya menarik gas... tiba-tiba *POOOOF* lampu nya mati... saat lampu mati, yang ane adalah skutter blowhole itu tiba-tiba tak lagi mau menarik gas..

aku pun mulai tak terjepit lagi dan langsung menghindar, tapi tak tau posisi mana aku berada sekarang... tiba-tiba ..lilin-lilin hidup otomatis entah bagaimana, dan terlihat skutter blowhole itu tak mau berjalan dan gelembung besar tadi hilang.

kandang yang menagkap private tadi pun terbuka, private langsung mendekati ku, dan saat melihat semua ini aku mendapat penjelasan yang masuk akal

"ternyata barang-barang disini pakai listrik dari gedung ini ya?" ucap ku santai

"uh... dasar listrik sialan ..." ucap blowhole yang kemudia karena skutter nya tak mau berjalan, dia pun terjatuh

"bahkan skutter mu ini menggunakan aliran listrik disini bukan.. pantas saja kau memilih bahan metal untuk skutter ini dan juga gelembung itu..." ucap ku sambil mendekati nya

"tapi..mac..maksud ku skippah..jika benar dia menggunakan listrik, ..itu cukup aneh.. karena listrik itu dari kabel nya bukan?" tanya private

"uh..mungkin itu iya.. dan ini juga mungkin tak masuk akal.. alat-alat nya ini mendapatkan listrik dengan menghisap listrik yang ada dari kabel-kabel dan benda listrik di gedung ini dengan tak terlihat dari mungkin ada benda khusus nya dari setiap benda disini,.. kita saja yang tak menyadari nya..dan memang tak masuk akal,. Tapi itu masuk akal bagi ikan lumba-lumba jenius seperti dia" jelasku kepada private

aku bergerak ke kandang private tadi dan menarik sesuatu benda tersembunyi dari kandang itu, terdapat suatu benda entah apa itu.. tapi seperti nya itulah alat nya yang bisa mengisap aliran listrik dari kabel—kabel dan benda listrik nya

blowhole tertawa... "kau hebat skipper.. tapi unik nya.. cara bicara mu dan gaya mu tadi tak seperti skipper yang biasa nya"

aku mulai sadar.. dia benar.. aku bertingkah tidak seperti skipper tadi.. sial.. aku terbawa suasana

"aku curiga kau ini bukan skipper..." ujar blowhole pada ku

aku mulai deg-deg-gan, jangan sampai dia tahu identitas asli ku, dia pasti akan memamfaat kan itu

#sisi lain

officer X mau menangkap skipper dan ben tadi terkejut saat tiba –tiba listrik nya mati...

*ppoooooff*

"apa.. apa yang terjadi ?" tanya officer X

dan beberapa detik kemudian, lilin –lilin hidup tiba-tiba tanpa sebab bagaimana bisa hidup, sama seperti di tempat aku ,private dan blowhole berada

officer X tetap melihat skipper dan ben berada didepan nya.. dia tertawa dan berkata "kukira kalian akan kabur... kalian bodoh juga ternyata.."

"untuk apa kami lari?... kau yang akan lari nanti" ucap skipper sambil tersenyum santai

sayang nya officer X tak mengerti yang skipper katakan karena matinya skutter pada blowhole itu membuat frekuensi penerjemah nya juga terputus

tapi tiba-tiba ada suara gajah terdengar dari belakang nya, dia menoleh ke belakang.. dan ternyata seluruh binatang yang dikurung tadi telah keluar karena kandang nya terbuka karena listrik nya mati

"a...aaaa..pa?" ucap officer X dengan gugup

"oke... waktu nya pertunjukan.." ucap skipper dengan santai

T.B.C


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39  
><strong>**  
>p.s: ingatin doank, aku dan skipper masih tertukar (biar gak bingung di cerita aja),<strong>

**dan jika ada typo atau kesalahan.. saya minta maaf , maklum... typo-typer saya ini XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>di luar.. yang lain masih menunggu kami,<p>

"hmmmm..kowalski.. apa harus kita lakukan sesuatu?" tanya marlene

"uh ya... tapi juga tidak, kita masih perlu waktu yang tepat" jwab kowalski

"baiklah..." jawab marlene

dan mereka kemudian melanjutkan untuk menunggu kami

#sisi lain

kembali ke tempat skipper dan ben berada, "oke oke... jangan sakiti aku.. " ucap officer X ketakutan + gugup+grogi+merinding (kurang banyak apa XD..oke dah. serius)

"harus kuapakan mereka, penguin yang tak kukenal?" tanya burt si gajah

skipper bingung... dia pun bertanya balik, "kau punya pilihan?"

"aku bisa meninjak nya dengan satu kaki ku" ucap burt

"kami berdua bisa meninju nya bersamaan" ucap bada dan bing

"aku dan phil sedikit jago bergulat disini" ucap mason

"aku bisa menendang dan memukul nya karena mengeluarkan ku dari tempat pribadi ku" ucap joey

skipper bingung mau pilih mana, lalu dia bertanya ke ben "ben.. kau mau pilih apa?

ben dengan perasaan ragu seperti yang sering private lakukan menjawab "ahhh.. apa tak bisa tidak menggunakan kekerasan?"

"ayolah ben... kita perlu sesuatu yang bisa menyiksa nya disini" ujar skipper

tiba-tiba dari depan kami turun seekor kodok kecil dan imut, "mungkin aku bisa membantu" ucap nya

"kau terlalu manis untuk melakukan sesuatu yang mengangdung kekerasan..." ucap ben kepada kodok imut itu

binatang yang lain tiba-tiba mundur 2 langkah, itu sontak membuat ben bingung, ben bertanya ke skipper "hey.. mengapa mereka mundur begitu?"

"aku tak ingat.. kau tahu ben.. aku terperangkap dalam tubuh dan pikiran kakakmu" jawab skipper

kodok itu kemudian berjalan menuju officer x dan berkata "biar kutunjukan kemampuanku"

officer x mulai takut, dia berkata "tidak! Jangan sentuh aku"

"BoooM" ucap singkat dari kodok itu.. kodok itu melompat dan lalu dengan 1 jari dia menyentuh jari tangan X

seketika, officer tumbuh bentol-bentol dan langsung pingsan di tempat

"Waaaw" ucap skipper dan ben terkagum...

"kau lihat.. aku tak perlu kekerasan untuk ini" ucap kodok itu

"waw.. siapa kau?" tanya ben

"aku barry.." jawab kodok bernama barry itu

"oke.. misi ini selesai.. tak kusangka akan semudah ini" ucap skipper dengan santai

#sisi lain, ke tempat dimana aku dan private berada

"aku curiga kau bukan skipper.." ucap blowhole yang terkapar di lantai karena skutter nya tak mau berjalan

aku mulai gugup.. maksud ku. Aku memang bukan skipper .. tapi ini tak boleh kuberi tahu. Marlene sudah cukup untuk dibocorkan identitasku

"private... coba kau carikan aku pisau di gedung ini" perintah ku ke private

"untuk apa?" tanya private

"lakukan sekarang!" aku meninggi kan suaraku

private bertanya "bagaimana dengan musuh yang diluar?" dengan rasa takut

"aku yakin ski...maksudku mac dan ben telah menyelesaikan nya" jawab ku

lalu baru private keluar dari ruangan untuk mencari yang kusuruh tadi

"kau mau apa?" tanya blowhole

aku tak menjawab, private lalu kembali membawa pesanan ku...tak kusangka akan secepat itu

"skipper tak pernah memainkan benda tajam, kau tahu?" ucap blowhole

"aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini blowhole" ucap ku dengan nada misterius

#sisi lain, di luar gedung

"apa sudah waktu nya kowalski?" tanya marlene

"ya... tapi juga tidak.. seperti nya disana masih tenang-tenang saja"

"uh..oke..baiklah" jawab marlene dengan pasrah

#kembali ke tempat aku,private dan blowhole berada

"kau mau membunuhku,skipper? Aku senang hati bisa menerima keberanian mu untuk membunuh ku kali ini" ucap blowhole dengan evil smile nya

"dengan senang hati,blowhole" jawab ku yang lalu bersiap untuk menusuk nya

1...2...3...! pisau pun mengarah ke mata kiri blowhole, blowhole memejam mata nya dan *JLEEB*

...  
>...<p>

..

...

...

...

...

...

blowhole tak merasakan apa-apa, apa dia mati? Tanya nya itu dalam hati.. dia mencoba membuka mata dan dia masih melihat ku yang ngos-ngosan dan private yang hanya diam..

dia melihat sebelah kiri nya dan terlihat pisau tadi tak mengenai nya.. hanya mengenai dan menancap di lantai nya.. dia sontak bingun dan juga merasa aneh.. mengapa aku tak membunuh nya..

"mengapa...kau..tak membunuhku,skipper?" tanya nya kearah ku

"aku bukan tipe pembunuh seperti dirimu blowhole..!" teriak ku pada nya

"kau lemah skipper! Kau hanya bisa bicara! " jawab nya kepada ku

aku mulai sakit hati karena pada perkataan nya, aku pun menjawab "aku boleh lemah.. tapi aku punya hati yang tak lemah seperti mu blowhole!"

blowhole terdiam, dia bertanya "jadi kau mau apakan aku?"

aku mengambil kembali pisau tadi dan aku arahkan bagian belakang nya, tapi ...aku hanya memukul nya dengan gagang pisau itu..bukan menusuk nya dengan pisau itu... sirip skipper yang kugunakan sekarang ini tergores karena aku memegangi bagian tajam nya untuk memukul bagian belakang blowhole dengan gagang tadi

blowhole tertidur dengan pukulan dari gagang itu dan aku melempar pisau itu hingga menancap dinding

"misi kita sukses dengan mudah bukan,private?" tanya ku sambil tersenyum sedikit

private ikut tersenyum dan memegangi bahu kanan ku, "kerja bagus,mac.. kau layak nya skipper tadi"

"ah... aku tak sama seperti dia,private" jwab ku

"ayo lah mac.. kau pertama kali bisa melumpuhkan blowhole" ucap private

"memang nya skipper tak pernah menangkap atau pun melumpuhkan nya sebelum nya?" tanya ku

"pikirkan sendiri.. kau itu skipper bukan?" tanya nya sambil tertawa kecil

aku mengerti maksud dia itu... aku hanya tersenyum mendengar nya

skipper dan ben datang dan masuk ke ruang kami berada, "apa kau baik-baik saja,mac..private?" tanya ben

"kami baik-baik saja,ben..., baagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya ku balik

"kami baik-baik saja, ada apa dengan blowhole?" tanya ben kembali

"uh.. aku hanya membuat nya tidur saja" jawab ku kepada ben

skipper mendekati ku dan bertanya "kukira kau akan membunuh nya,mac"

"aku bukan tipe pembunuh seperti dia..walau aku memang ingin melakukan nya, tapi aku terlalu lemah untuk itu" jawab ku kepada skipper

skipper tersenyum dan berbisik pada ku "kerja bagus,mac..., kau melakukan hal yang benar"

aku pun tersenyum lalu berbisik balik padanya "tapi aku tak sehebat kau,skipper"

skipper pun lalu bertanya pada ku (gak berbisik lagi) "sekarang apa...'bos'?"

"kita perlu melepaskan kurungan hewan disini" jawab ku

"kurasa itu tak perlu lagi.. ikut aku, sekalian.. kalian bawa blowhole" jawab skipper yang lalu mengajak ku ke lantai bawah tanah gedung itu

saat sampai dibawah...aku melihat hewan yang tampak nya dikurung tadi sudah keluar dan berkumpul.. di sisi lain aku melihat officer X dengan ...bentol-bentol aneh diikat dengan tali dan mulut nya dilakban..

"uuuhhh...yyiiaakk" ucapku agak ngeri melihat kondisi officer X

"skipper?private?" tanya mason yang tampak bingung

"u..iya?..kenapa?" tanya ku kepada mereka

"kami kira... kalian sudah mati ditangkap" jawab mason

"kami selalu punya rencana,aahhhh... *aku berpikir sebentar dengan pikiran skipper*,,.. mason.." jawab ku yang sempat bingung nama nya

"mana si pintar dan si gila itu?" ucap bada

"mereka diluar ini.. mereka terjebak tak bisa masuk" jawab ku

"dan siapa 2 penguin itu?" tanya burt

"oh mereka..penguin baru.. ben dan ski... maksudku mac" jawab ku

"skipper.. jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan pada mereka?" tanya skipper ke aku (lucu juga dah.. skipper manggil skipper XD)

"kukira tak mungkin kita harus mengantarkan mereka kembali ke kebun binatang, kita harus menempatkan mereka ke tempat lain" jawab ku

"tapi kemana?" tanya private

aku pun berpikir sejenak.. aku melihati peta yang ada dibelakang ku.. tepat nya di dinding...melihat kata "kairo,afrika" pikiran ku ini teringat sesuatu.. dan berpikir jika mungkin ini tempat yang tepat

"oke teman-teman.. kalian akan ke kairo,afrika" ucap ku

"afrika? Dengan apa?" tanya ben

"kendaraan darat..udara.. laut itu terserah" jawab ku

"lebih bagus laut bagiku" jawab private

"baiklah... tapi kita butuh kotak untuk menaruh kalian disitu dan mengantarkan kalian kesana" ucapku

"maksud mu kotak seperti itu?" tanya mason sambil menunjuk kotak-kotak yang bertumpuk di sana

"darimana kotak itu?" tanya ku

"kami dimasukan disitu dan diantarkan disini" jawab mason dengan gaya bicara khas nya

"baguslah kalau begitu...sekarang kita butuh cap stempel yang bertuliskan 'cairo,afrika' untuk tujuan kalian" ucap ku kepada mereka

"kukira itu bisa membantu.." ucap mason lagii menunjuk tumpukan bekas cap stempel

"uh..rasa nya tempat ini punya semua yang dibutuhkan" ucap ben yang juga merasa heran

"baiklah.. misi kita mulai!" teriak ku kepada mereka

T.B.C

* * *

><p>panjang juga nih chapter XD.. dan <strong>KEMUNGKINAN<strong> nih fanfic akan tamat.. mungkin 5-7 chapter lagi, jadi yang pernah request sama ane waktu itu.. mungkin gak bisa terwujud.. ane minta maaf.. bener2 minta maaf**  
><strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

p.s: kalau ada typo, tolong dimaklumi.. biasa lah typo typer XD

dan 1 lagi...  
>aku dan skipper masih tertukar ..<p>

* * *

><p>"apa sudah waktu nya,kowalski?" tanya marlene<p>

"ya... tapi juga belum. Kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi" jawab kowalski

"uh... baiklaah" jawab marlene

**#disisi lain, aku yang berada di lantai bawah tanah sedang mencari cap stempel dengan tulisan "cairo,afrika"**

"hmm... kita lihat disini... *sambil mencari-cari* new york?...bukan,**;** kamboja?...bukan**;** , manchester?..bukan**;** .. denver?...bukan juga**;** ..? ..apalagi**;**copenhagen?.. ewww..." aku terus mencari – cari tapi tak ketemu

"perlu bantuan?" tanya ben menawarkan bantuan kepada ku

"uh.. baiklah.. cari lah dengan be..." ucapku belum selesai tapi ben berkata sambil memegang cap stempel yang bertuliskan cairo "ini bukan yang kau cari?"

"bagaimana kau menemukan nya?.. aku daritadi disini mencari berlama-lama tapi tak menemukan itu" tanya ku bingung

"ah... ini tadi ada di ujung sana" jawab ben sambil menunjuk arah

"ah.. terserah saja.. yang penting kita menemukan nya" ucap ku

aku berjalan sambil membawa cap stempel yang ben bawa, aku memeberikan instruksi ke hewan yang lain "oke!..dengarkan.. kalian masuk saja ke dalam kotak.. nanti skippe...maksud ku mac akan memakui nya dan ben akan menempelkan cap ini pada kotak kalian.. kita harus pergi malam ini juga"

seluruh hewan mengangguk dan mereka pun masuk ke kotak mereka

private mendekati ku dan bertanya "kita akan mengantarkan mereka ke pelabuhan dengan apa?"

"hmmm..." jawab ku yang bingung, "aku akan cek garasi di tempat ini.. itu pun jika tempat ini punya garasi"

lalu aku pergi ke pintu yang ada dilantai bawah tanah ini dan mencari garasi atau apalah yang penting ada kendaraan nya, aku membuka satu pintu ke pintu lain.. tapi semua nya hanya ruangan yang entah ruang apa itu..

hingga saat nya aku menuju pintu yang terakhir belum dibuka

"aku harap pintu ini bisa membantu" ucap ku yang lalu membuka pintu ...dan... saat dibuka aku terkejut.. dan berkata "ini akan sangat membantu" sambil tersenyum

**#5 menit kemudian... sisi lain, di tempat kowalski dkk sedang menunggu**

"apa sudah waktu nya kowalski?" tanya marlene

"ya...tapi juga belum kita masi..." jawaban kowalski terpotong

"BLA BLA BLA..apa tidak ada jawaban lain kowalski.. kita harus membantu skipper dan yang lain segera!" jawab marlene

tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyinari mereka, kowalski dan yang lain tidak jelas melihat benda apa itu karena cahaya dari benda itu sangat terang

" benda apa itu?" tanya marlene

"aku jg tak tahu tapi kita harus sembunyi! Sekarang!" jawab kowalski

kowalski dan yang lain pun sembunyi ke tempat sampah yang berada di depan mereka kecuali julien yang tertidur.. mungkin karena keenakan di-pijit maurice tadi

"tunggu!.. raja julien masih disana!" teriak maurice

"ah.. dasar merepotkan!... rico.. antari dia !" perintah kowalski

rico mengangguk tapi mort malah jalan duluan menuju julien berada sambil teriak "aku saja!.. raja julien! Aku akan menyelamatkan mu!"

"ahhhh... apa?" tanya rico

yang lain hanya melihati saja... mort pun menyeret julien dengan menarik kaki raja julien sambil tersenyum-senyum ke arah kotak sampah

"ah... aku rasa itu alasan dia mau melakukan ini" ucap marlene

"memang dasar..." ucap kowalski

mort pun sampai ke tempat sampah tapi julien tetap tidur walau diseret tadi

tiba-tiba... benda bercahaya itu berhenti.. kowalski melihat dengan jeli benda apa itu, dan baru menyadari benda apa itu.. dia terpesona langsung melihat benda itu.. mata nya bersinar-sinar, mulut nya terbuka lebar dan dia terus melongo melihati benda bercahaya itu

"ah.. kowalski... kau baik saja?" tanya marlene

kowalski tak menjawab.. dia terus melihati benda itu dengan penuh pesona, rico menyentuh nya tapi no respond, lalu mendorong nya.. tapi masih begitu.. hingga rico mendorong keras kowalski hingga kowalski terjatuh, tak ada respon, kowalski masih melihati benda itu dengan penuh pesona

marlene jadi bingung... dia pun melihat benda apa yang membuat kowalski jadi begitu

dan terlihat mobil truck besar dengan banyak alat canggih entah apa saja itu yang berhenti di depan tempat sampah itu..

aku dan skipper menampakan dirikami ke kaca, "hey!.. butuh tumpangan?"

"skipper? Mac? Kalian selamat?" tanya marlene

"uh tentu... pak botak dan ikan besar itu tidak akan bisa menghalangi kami" jawab skipper

"dimana 2 orang itu sekarang?" tanya maurice

"tenang.. mereka sudah kami urus.. mereka sudah kami ikat dan mereka berdua sedang tak sadar.."

kowalski pun baru sadar dan langsung berbicara sangat cepat "kaudarimanadapatmobilitu?"

aku dan yang lain hanya bingung melototi kowalski yang bicara nya gak jelas tadi

kowalski mulai menenangkan diri nya..." uh.. okay... ah...darimana kalian... DAPATKAN-MOBIL-ITU?" nada nya naik-menaik

"oh.. mobil ini.. aku dapatkan dari garasi officer X seperti nya" jawab ku kepada kowalski

"waw!.. biarkan aku yang menyetir!" minta kowalski dengan penuh harap

"ah.. uh.. baiklah" jawab ku memperbolehkan nya

"WOHHHOO!.. akhirnya,sayang!" ucap kowalski dan langsung menaiki mobil ini saat aku dan skipper membukakan pintu nya

marlene dan yang lain masuk lebih tenang dari kowalski tadi, mort melemparkan julien ke dalam mobil, dan baru julien terbangun

"uh... aku tak menyangka jika aspal itu seempuk ini" ucap nya yang belum sadar jika dalam mobil

kowalski langsung memegang stir nya.. dia melihati tombol-tombol pada mobil tersebut "waw kowalski... ini pasti mobil terbaik yang akan kau kendarai" ucap kowalski ke diri sendiri

"oke . saat nya ke pelabuhan... kowalski kau menyetir!, rico.. kau gas nya!, private ..musik!" perintah ku

mereka pun ambil posisi, private yang bediri di mesin tape bertanya "kau mau jazz.. pop classic atau musik opera?"

aku cukup bingung untuk ini, aku bertanya ke skipper "skipper.. bagaimana dengan mu?"

skipper pun menjawab "rock classic cocok untuk perjalanan kita bukan?"

"baiklah...; private, tolong bantuan nya!" perintah ku ke private

private memutar saluran khusus rock classic, saluran itu memutarkan koleksi lagu dari led zeppelin

"uh.. ini bukan aliran ku" ucap ben

"ah.. dengarkan saja ben.. itu perintah atasan mu" jawab ku

"ah...terserah saja" jawab ben

perjalanan pun diteruskan,.. kowalski terlihat sangat senang mengendarai mobil itu, skipper menuntun arah nya , dan rico mengatur gas nya

private yang telah selesai dengan tugas nya mendekati ku dan bertanya "kenapa kau tak...memebunuh blowhole tadi?"

aku terkejut dengan pertanyaan private.. itu pertanyaan nekat bagi ku, "aku...aku..." jawab ku patah-patah

"aku-apa?" tanya private

"aku terlalu lemah untuk itu..." jawab ku

skipper yang tadi nya sedang menuntung rico dan kowalski ikut menjawab "tidak mac... kau bukan lemah untuk itu, tapi hati mu terlalu kuat untuk tidak membunuh nya, membunuh musuh pada dasar nya bukan lah cara yang tepat untuk menumpaskan rasa benci"

"terima kasih,skipper" ucap ku ke skipper sambil tersenyum

"tidak... tidak.. berterima kasih lah pada dirimu sendiri" jawab skipper kepadaku sambil menjawab senyuman ku

#beberapa kilometer telah terlewati, sampai di pelabuhan

"oke... kita sampai.. " ucap skipper

kowalski menekan-nekan klakson mobil nya... dan ada orang menuju ke mobil kami

"oke..semua nya keluar!" ucap ku kepada seluruh nya

"uh.. selamat tinggal, mobil...keren!" ucap kowalski yang lalu memeluk stir mobil itu sejenak

dan pada akhirnya .seluruh nya pun pergi kecuali hewan yang ada dikotak yang ada di belakang

orang yang menuju ke tempat kami bingung saat lihat tak ada pengendara nya , "mana supir nya? Dan apa ini benda yang akan diantar?"

orang itu pun mengecek kotak itu , "hmm... cairo.?.. jauh juga.. tapi baiklah. Ini memang tugasku"

orang itu pun masuk mobil dan memasukan mobil itu ke kapal.. dan kapal itu pun pergi

"misi kita tampak nya berhasil total,teman-teman" ucapku yang lalu saling kepada anggota tim yang lain

"kerja bagus,mac" ucap skipper

"tidak... skipper.. bukan aku.. tapi kita, kerja bagu semua nya!" jawab ku yang lalu berteriak kepada anggota tim ku

tiba-tiba terlihat kembali.. bintang jatuh oleh private, "hei lihat!.. bintang jauh lagi" sahut private

"apa harus kita buat permohonan lagi?" tanya skipper

"uh.. daripada hanya melihati keindahan nya.. kurasa lebih baik begitu" jawab ku akan pertanyaan skipper

"okelah.. mari kita lakukan" ucap skipper dan kami menutup mata serentak untuk membuat permohonan

aku ikut menutup mata,tapi saat aku membuat permohonan...aku mendengar suara kerincingan yang berisik ada pada sampingku... aku membuka mata dan iu ternyata jam alarm

eh..tunggu.. jam alarm?.. aku melihat sekitar ku.. tunggu dulu... aku kembali ke kamarku?.. aku berada di tempat tidurku dan...aku..tidak ditubuh skipper?... aku berada pada tubuhku kembali dan yang terpenting.. aku bukan penguin?

ternyata..itu.. semua mimpi?.. tapi..aku kira kejadian sesungguh nya...

ibuku menggedur pintu kamar ku yang kukunci, "hey nak!...bangunlah!.. jangan kira karena ini hari minggu kau boleh bangun kesiangan!"

"hari minggu?.. uh.. aku kembali ke tanggal ke tanggal 17 april... petualangan ku tadi ternyata hanya...mimpi?" tanya ku dalam hati

"bangun lah sekarang nak!..." teriak ibuku sambil menggedur pintu

"baiklah bu!.." jawab ku kepada ibu ku

aku pun bangun dari tempatku tidur.. dan mungkin mimpi itu.. akan kujadikan cerita terhebat dari hidupku

* * *

><p><strong>tamat?... eiits... belum gan!.. masih ada 1-2 chapter lagi nih mungkin ^^.. tunggu aja ya ? ^^<strong>


	41. LAST CHAPTER !

**CHAPTER 41 : LAST CHAPTER**

aku pun bangun dari tempat ku tidur, dan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan saat pagi.. kalian tau bukan?

lalu akun menelpon ben lewat ponsel ku , "ben... kau punya waktu hari ini?" tanya ku ke ben lewat ponsel

"aku rasa iya... ada apa?" jawab ben yang lalu bertanya balik

"aku ingin bertemu sebentar di tempat biasa jam 11 nanti" jawab ku kepada ben

"uh... baiklah kalau begitu" ucap ben

aku mengakhiri telpon ku.. kuharap pulsa nya gak keluar bnyak XD.. *plak* oke..serius lagi

#jam 11, di tempat yang kudatangi pada mimpiku itu (tempat di chapter 1), ben akhir nya datang dan duduk didepanku, pesanan nya sudah kupesan kan sebelum dia datang

"oke.. mac,.. ada apa kau memanggil ku kesini?" tanya nya sambil meminum minuman yang kupesan tadi

"uh.. ben.. aku tadi malam mendapat mimpi yang aneh.." jawab ku kepada nya

"mimpi?" tanya nya kembali sambil minum

"ya.. aku bermimpi ..aku bertemu 4 penguin.. dan kita..." jawab ku belum selesai tapi ben yang tiba-tiba terlihat sontak terkejut melanjutkan jawaban ku

"kita berubah jadi penguin dan kau menjadi skipper... itu bukan?" jawab nya yang lalu bertanya

"iya... bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya ku kepada nya

"aku juga bermimpi demikian.. itu mimpi yang hebat bukan?" jawab ben yang lalu bertanya kembali

"yup !.. walau cukup gila tapi itu sangat hebat!" jawab ku

"kau tahu,mac... aku sampai sekarang masih berpikir skipper memakai tubuhmu" ucap ben sambil tersenyum

"uh.. ayolah... skipper tak akan mau terus tertukar dengan ku.. dan aku juga sebaliknya" jawab ku kepada ben

"tapi kau terlihat menyukai menjadi skipper" ucap ben sambil tertawa

"uh... aku tak akan mau lagi untuk bertukar tubuh dengan nya.. untung nya aku sudah mendapat tubuh dan pikiran ku kembali" jawab ku dengan muka cemberut

"aku tahu kau menyukai skipper, kak" ucap ben sambil tertawa lagi

"uh... aku.. memang sedikit menyukai nya.. tapi aku lebih kesal pada nya.. dia bisa nya hanya menyuruh ini menyuruh itu" jawab ku akan ucapan ben tadi

ben hanya tersenyum lebar ke hadapan ku, aku bingung dan bertanya "apa?" pada nya

"tak apa.. tapi kau juga begitu saat menjadi skipper" ucap ben padaku

aku mulai termakan omongan ku sendiri... tapi aku tak mungkin mau kalah mulut sama... adik ku sendiri, aku pun menjawab "tapi aku tetap lebih baik dari nya"

ben masih tetap tersenyum lebar ke hadapan ku.. dia pun menjawab "tapi kau juga bersifat menyuruh-nyuruh seperti skipper bukan saat itu?"

aku mulai menyerah dalam omongan ini aku pun berpura-pura kebelet mau ke kamar mandi, "uh... aku harus ke kamar mandi,ben..."

"baiklah...skipper" ucap nya dengan senyum manis di muka nya

"uh.. hentikan memanggilku seperti itu lagi!" jawab ku yang lalu ke kamar mandi

kamar mandi terlihat sangat sepi... aku pun kesana hanya mau mencuci tangan.. bukan kebelet pipis seperti yang aku "acting" kan tadi..  
>suasana nya yang sepi membuat ku teringat sama mimpi itu.. aku pun melihat pintu-pintu yang dibelakang ku.. dalam hati aku berkata "jangan-jangan..mereka ada disana"...<p>

.."uh.. tidak.. itu hanya mimpi mac.. hanya mimpi" ucap ku dalam hati

tapi perasaan ku terus mengatakan jika ada mereka disitu... aku pun membuka pintu nya satu-satu.. tapi tak ada apapun.. hingga pintu yang paling ujung pun aku tak menemukan apapun.. aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi itu.. tapi saat aku keluar.. aku menemukan seseorang yang baru mau masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku rasa... aku kenal orang itu,dia membawa tas yang pernah aku pakai sebelum nya. Hey... tunggu! Itu pria yang pernah dibuat pingsan oleh para penguin waktu aku pertama kali bertemu skipper DKK!

pria itu bingung karena aku terus melihat nya, dia bertanya "apa yang kau lihat?"

"uh tak ada.. maaf.." jawab ku yang lalu keluar dari kamar mandi itu

ben yang masih duduk di tempat nya bertanya "mengapa lama,kak?" tanya nya

"uh.. tak apa... " jawab ku

kami pun lalu melanjutkan tujuan kami kesini.. yaitu...makan XD

**#2 bulan lebih kemudian, tak disangka.. mimpi itu sudah 2 bulan lama nya, bahkan aku sudah sedikit melupakan akan kejadian itu**

# 2 juli ,

itu adalah ulang tahun ku.. hadiah dan ucapan terus mengalir kepadaku dari para sahabat dan juga keluarga..

hingga saat malam hari... pak pos membawa kan paket yang entah dari siapa, ibu ku pun masuk ke kamarku

"mac... ada sesuatu untuk mu" kata ibu ku sambil memberikan paket itu pada ku

"dari siapa?" tanya ku

"entah.. ibu juga tak tahu" jawab ibu ku

"uh..baiklah.. terima kasih,bu" ucap ku kepada ibu ku dan ibu ku pun keluar kamar ku

aku membuka paket itu.. dan isi nya ...hmm seperti sebuah suntikan.. suntikan warna hitam dan di suntikan itu ada seperti butir-butir kecil didalam nya

"suntikan apa ini?" tanya ku sambil memegang suntikan itu

aku mengambil surat nya... dan berisi...

_mac... kau masih ingat kami?_

kami penguin yang pernah kau temui didalam mimpi mu.. aku skipper pada dasar nya mengira itu hanya mimpi.. tapi private terlalu yakin jika kau itu ada, ya.. aku mengalah saja akan itu.. jadi aku suruh kowalski untuk membuat alat yang penting untuk melihat kau lagi dan kami telah berikan salah satu nya pada paket yang kami kirim ini.. percayalah.. suntikan itu tak akan membunuh mu, aku haap kau juga ajak ben untuk ini

salam dari skipper dan tim

uhh... suntikan ini tak membunuh ya?.. tapi aku tetap takut dengan suntikan..

ponsel ku berbunyi.. dan ternyata ben menelpon ku

"yeahllow ben?" salam ku kepada nya

"mac.. apa kau dapatkan paket aneh?" tanya ben

"umhh.. ya.. itu tertulis dari skipper di surat nya,bukan?" jawab ku

"apa kau akan menggunakan nya?" tanya ben

"entah.. tapi aku yakin jika skipper dan tim yang memberikan ini, aku rasa aku akan mencoba nya" jawab ku

"baiklah kak.. jika kau mencoba.. aku juga iya" ucap ben

"baiklah ben..." jawab ku dan lalu menutup nya

aku mulai memegangi suntikan nya,jarum nya terlihat...tajam!.. merinding?.. pasti nya.. dari belum sekolah ane sdah takut sama jarum suntik, sama seperti skipper

tapi... dengan nekad aku menusukan suntikan itu pada tangan ku.. rasa sakit nya mulai terasa, tapi kemudian hilang, dan sesudah nya.. aku tak merasakan apapun

aku mengambil kembali surat itu.. seperti nya tak ada petunjuk, eh tunggu!.. di belakang surat nya ada sesuatu,

_tidur lah dan kau akan rasakan efek nya_

"

hmm.. baiklah..." ucap ku dan lalu berbaring ke tempat tidur, mulai menutup mata perlahan, dan padahal belum tidur tapi beberapa detik aku menutup mata, aku merasakan ada banyak suara berada di tempat ini

"berapa lama kita sudah menunggu" suara yang terdengar lugu terdengar

"entahlah.. aku lupa menghitung nya" jawab suara yang tedengar lebih "deep"

"akui saja private... mac itu tak ada!" ujar suara yang terdengar familiar bagiku

entah kenapa juga... tempat tidurku seperti nya terasa lebih keras, aku membuka mata dan melihat diriku berada di sebuah "bunk" kecil dari batu

"hey lihat!.. dia bangun!" suara lugu berbicara

seseorang pun menggoyang-goyang kan tubuh ku dan berkata "apa kau hidup,prajurit? Apa kau mac?"

aku menoleh ke arah kanan ku, aku melihat orang yang terlihat sangat familiar bagiku

"mac!.. kau ingat aku? Aku skipper.." ucap pria yang bernama skipper itu

uh..skipper? kurasa kenal nama itu.. aku pun tersadar dan berkata "skipper? Kau.. kau nyata?"

"dan mac... kau nyata juga?" tanya skipper

aku hanya tersenyum dan skipper berkata "teman-teman... mac ternyata benar-benar ada"

yang lain nya pun bergembira atas kehadiran ku... aku pun bertanya "mana ben?"

"ben?.. dia ada di bunk yang berada di atas bunk mu, apa dia menyuntikan suntikan nya pada diri nya?" tanya skipper

"dia bilang dia mau.. " jawab ku ke skipper

dengan mengejutkan .. ben terjatuh dari bunk nya menimpa skipper

"uh... mimpi aneh apa aku?" tanya nya

"ben..." sahut ku memanggil ben

"mac?" dia memanggil ku sambil melihatku dengan bingung "kau...penguin?" tanya ben

"kau juga penguin,ben...?" tanya ku kepada nya

aku melihati seluruh tubuh ku dan ben juga begitu, kami kembali ke tubuh penguin kami

"uh.. ben... bisakah kau tidak menimpa ku sekarang?" tanya skipper yang tertimpa ben

"ah.. uh maaf.. hmmm.. skipper?" jawab ben, dia berdiri dan tidak menimpa skipper lagi, tapi lalu bingung kembali

ben melihat ke belakang nya, "private?kowalski? rico?, kalian ini? Ini bukan mimpi bukan?" tanya ben bertubi-tubi

"tidak ben.. kalian berada di new york tepat nya rumah kami di central park zoo, ini bukan mimpi seperti kemarin" jelas kowalski

"hei ..tunggu, jika kami berada dalam wujud penguin.. bagaimana wujud manusia kami?" tanya ben kepada penguin jenius itu

"tenanglah.. aku sudah berpikir kalian berpikir begitu.. tapi tenang lah, wujud manusia kalian tetap melakukan sesuatu sebagai mana mesti nya mereka lakukan" jawab kowalski

"apa maksud mu?" tanya ku kepada kowalski

"kau lihat ini saja" jawab kowalski yang lalu menekan suatu tombol

lalu di TV mereka terlihat kamar ku dan terlihat juga diriku yang berbaring

"aku menaruh kamera kecil pada kotak paket itu.. kau hanya tak melihat nya" ucap kowalski

"dan apa yang kau mau tunjukan pada ku?" tanya ku kepada nya

"lihat lah dirimu" ucap kowalski

lalu aku melihat ke layar Tv, tubuhku bangun sambil memegang suntikan itu dan berkata "uh.. tak ada yang terjadi, ini bukan apa-apa" dan membuang suntikan itu ke tong sampah

"heii tunggu.. siapa yang menggerakan tubuh ku?" tanya ku kepada kowalski

"itu dirimu sendiri.. kalian ada 2 sekarang, mac dan ben manusia dan juga mac dan ben yang sekarang" jawab kowalski

"jadi. Dia dan aku itu sama saja? " tanya ku ke kowalski

"iya.. pikiran,tingkah laku dan kebiasaan kalian itu sama" jawab kowalski

"waw.. aku ada 2 sekarang?" ucap ku pada diriku sendiri

"jadi jangan khawatir pada dirimu yang asli.. mac dan ben" ucap kowalski

"bagaimana kalian membuat tubuh penguin kami?" tanya ben pada kowalski

"hmm.. aku akan tunjukan pada mu penemuan ku yang bisa membuat imajinasi menjadi kenyataan.. 'imiginazerizor'!" jawab kowalski sambil memperkenalkan penemuan nya

"dan apa hubungan nya?" tanya ku kepada kowalski

private pun menjawab "dengan mesin itu.. aku berimajinasi akan diri kalian waktu itu dan terbuatlah kalian yang sekarang tapi masih terbujur kaku.. maka nya kami berikan suntikan yang juga penemuan kowalski itu pada kalian"

"jadi... aku dan ben... kau yang membuat diri kami?" tanya ku pada private

"uh.. ya.. maaf jika ada yang salah di tubuh kalian" jwab private dengan malu-malu

"waw.. ... apa aku juga bisa begitu,kowalski?" tanya ku pada kowalski

"uh...skipper... kau saja yang jelaskan..." jawab kowalski yang tiba-tiba terlihat sedih

"hmm.. kami akan menghancurkan nya sekarang, kami takut akan disalahgunakan, ;; rico!.. hancurkan sekarang!" jawab skipper yang lalu menyuruh rico menghancurkan nya

rico mengangguk dan langsung memuntahkan palu dan memukul-mukul nya sampai hancur

kowalski terlihat sangat amat sedih akan itu, private mendekati ku dan bertanya, "jadi..kalian tetap disini bukan?"

aku bingung untuk menjawab dan bertanya ke ben "bagaimana ben?"

ben menjawab "itu terserah kau,kakak... aku ikuti jalan mu"

aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menjawab... "jika diri manusia kami masih ada yang mengurus nya oleh diri kami yang kedua..." jwab ku terputus

aku menarik nafas lagi.. dan berteriak "KAMI AKAN BERSAMA KALIAN DISINI!"

private terlihat senang dan memeluk kami berdua, skipper ikut memeluk kami.. kowalski yang tadi sedih karena penemuan nya dihancur kan ikut memeluk kami dan rico yang tadi sibuk memukul-mukul alat itu juga ikut

"terima kasih telah bergabung..mac...ben!" ucap private sambil terharu

"terima kasih telah mau menerima kami.." ucap ku kepada mereka  
>dan semenjak itu.. aku,ben dan tim skipper berkumpul.. kami menjadi 2 prajurit berpangkat "private" baru untuk tim ini<p>

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED.. eh salah,,, <strong>THE END!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>pada dasar nya mau buat 2 chapter.. tapi karena takut gak sempat, jadi saya buat jadi 1 chapter aja.. jadi maklum aja kalau nih last chapter paling panjang sendiri<strong>

**thanks for read dan juga review nya selama ini ^^, maaf kalau cerita nya ada yang bikin bingung, dan yang penting.. jangan anggap kalau cerita fiction ini sebagai bagian dari cerita asli PoM XD... ini hanya cerita buatan ku yang berawal dari mimpi dan ane adaptasi mimpi itu XD.. jangan kira aku dan ben bakal beneran ada di PoM XD.. ini hanya fiction, OK? ^^**

**fiction ke-2 saya kayak nya masih bakal pakai bahasa indonesia, maklum aja.. vocab english saya takut banyak salah.. jadi enakan pakai bahasa indo aja ..**

**LESTARIKAN PoM-I!**

**yang mau tanda tangan ane silahkan ngumpul *PLAK* XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**


End file.
